The Bad Wolf's Cub
by ChangeOfWings
Summary: It wasn't normal. It wasn't human. But it was bloody fantastic. One night was all it took, and through that came Isabella-Ambrose Jamie Tyler. But something wasn't right, causing the daughter of Rose Tyler and the Doctor to age rapidly and use the chameleon arch. When she comes back as a Time Lady, what else does her existence bring into the fold? AU/S2 Rose/10 Rose/9 Swearing. OC
1. Christmas Invasion- Rather a Pear

**Hey guys, I think I'm going to give up on The Girl Who Wondered and go with this. It hit me yesterday, and last night while dreaming about translucent colorful goldfish that can fly. It was quite beautiful and magical, actually. But this story is about... well you'll see. I'm rubbish at summaries. Review please!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who or any of the spinoff material, it belongs to BBC. If I did, I would cast myself as a character and steal The Master. And The Doctor too. :P**

* * *

Then it happened again, the doorbell rang on December 24th and all I could see out the window before I answered was the Blue police box peeking around the corner that was never there, but always there. Who were these people, who visited me, here? Took me away for a trip every so often? My Grandma said they were good friends, but why should I trust them? They rarely came over, but even then I felt as if they were more than who they said they were.

Dressed in a red sweater and jeans, I answered the door to reveal Rose Tyler, and- who was that? Who was the tall man in John Smith's clothing, leather pants, green jumper and jacket? He was tall and skinny, brown ruffled hair and matching brown eyes. He looked sick as Rose and Mickey were carrying him in. Jackie, my grandmother rushed past me to help as I stood in confusement.

"Where's John?" I asked curiously. They ignored me, following my grandmother's orders of placing the man in the spare bedroom. Jackie shooed Rose and Mickey out, stating she would get him changed.

"What happened? Where's John? Who's he?" I asked them as Mickey and Rose shared a look, before glancing back at me.

"He… He left. He's not coming back." Rose said softly in realization. Rose was my Grandmother's sister's child, making her my somewhat aunt and only other family besides Jackie that I knew of. "That's… David. David Nyson." She answered swiftly. "He's a good friend of John and mine."

Why had I never met him then? The last time I had seen Rose and John was thanksgiving, and before that I remembered them telling me that they were loners, traveling the world. They had promised to take me too one day, when I was older, when I turned 18. Well, that birthday had come and gone, only having been on the third of this month.

"What's wrong with 'em?" I asked, worried for the man's health. Jackie choose then to enter the room, glancing at me and gave a nod to Rose and Mickey. They left the room to go see David.

"C'mon Sweetheart, how about we make some tea." Jackie suggested and I followed her into the kitchen, silent and uneager to disobey my grandmother. We set down to business making the drink until we realized we were out of tea! That just wasn't right- the Tyler home, out of tea?

"I'll go get some tea, yeah?" I suggest to my grandmother, who nodded and handed me 20 quid. "Thanks, I'll be back!" I called to her before leaving the house, hearing a conversation from David's room. Something about a... Tardis? What was that?

I made my way to the shops, catching a Taxi. It wasn't too expensive and left me with enough for tea and a ride back home. It wasn't a long ride, the shops not too far from the estate. As i exited the cab, I felt a shiver pass over me, like I was being watched. Turning, I saw no one. Absentmindedly I clutched the watch that hung around my neck for a moment. I dropped my hand from the watch marked with intricate runes around my neck without a second thought about the keepsake.

After getting the tea, I felt as if I was being watched again, shivers racing down my spine. Turning around, I watched as men in Santa costumes made their way towards me through the crowds, ominously lifting their instruments as if they were weapons. Suddenly, fire burst from the instruments and missed me as I ducked. I froze for a moment, watching them in horror as people cried as they ran, screaming as they fled.

My eyes widened as fear pumped adrenaline through me. _Run! Get away from the santa/robots- they'll kill you! _The voice snapped me into action, my feet moving without thought. Not knowing where the orders came from, I went hurriedly through the crowds trying to lose my pursuers. Finally I found a cab and paid for my ride, telling the driver to hurry up.

Pulling out my phone, I tried Jackie, only to get a busy signal.

"Get off the phone!" I muttered- typical Jackie. When I tried any other number, I only got a No Service note. Hissing in frustration, I tried Rose again and she picked up.

"Rose! Thank god- I just got chased by some Santa men!" I yelled to her.

"Calm down, whadaya mean?" She asked.

"I was leavin the store and these things dressed like santa fired some gun thing that looked like instruments at me! Fire like they wanted to kill me!" She didn't respond, and suddenly, Jingle bells played from her end as Jackie and Mickey started yelling.

"Rose! Rose?!" I called, only to see the call was ended. I hissed in frustration, looking out the window to see how close we were. Time seemed to fly as I keot trying her to keep getting No Service. Finally I got at the estate to see Rose, Mickey, Jackie, and even the mysterious David on the balcony, the man pointing a glowing stick that looked like a torch at a santa-bot near me on the ground. It backed away, then disappeared in a flash of light. What had been that? Why after us? Quickly I made my way up the stairs, to see them chiding and questioning David who looked like he was in pain.

"... you need?" Jackie asked.

"I need-" He was panting in exertion, against the wall.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." I came up, in worry.

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh I don't know, pepto-bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" David got out, finally. _Tea, Tea! Give him tea! _The voice cried again.

"How about tea?" I asked nervously. The man turned to look at me suddenly, really looking at me. Sadness filled his eyes, but a small corner of his lips turned up into a smile.

"Yes! Tea-" Suddenly he fell back, and gasped. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then-" He paused, pulling an apple from a pocket of his clothing. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" He asked, looking up at Jackie in disbelief.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie apologized.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" He asked in astonishment. I'd rather have a banana in mine. Or a pear.

"He gets hungry." She explained.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Argh!" He fell to be caught by Rose, struggling to speak through whatever was paining him. "Brain collapsing. Tea- The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something... something... something is coming." David struggled to say more, but then fainted on the cement wall in Rose's arms. Pilot fish? What were pilot fish? Perhaps the Santa men? And what else could be coming? What was going on?

**~DW~**

Once they got the Doctor back into his bed, I stood there in the room against the wall. My raven black hair fell to my mid back, straight and without curl. I watched Rose sit besides the man with icy blue-ivy green eyes as Mickey left to get something. Jackie was in the other room, fetching tea for David. Something was going on here, and I wanted to know what, because everyone apparently knew but me.

Rose pulled out a stethoscope, and placed it on his left side of his chest, then his right.

"He's worse now, only one heart beating." She murmured, and I stepped over, and looked at her in astonishment.

"What do you mean, only one heart?" I questioned, and Rose looked up as if she had made a big mistake. She began to sputter, but I shook my head. "I'm tired of lies." I snapped. Before she could respond, Mickey came in with his computer, showing a picture of a fish.

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." He explained, showing both of them. Rose glanced at me, but I kept my eyes on the screen with slight interest. The TV sounded off in the background, and I left the room, a pounding ache starting in my head. _It's too soon! too soon, too soon, too soon!_

"Funny sort of looking rocks." Jackie mused, watching the Telly in silence. I felt my heart squeeze as I watched the scene, standing besides my grandmother.

"Those aren't rocks." I responded softly. Then I took the cup of tea from Jackie, and ignored her protest as I went into the Doctor's room where Rose and Mickey were chatting. I pushed past them, and raised the cup to the man's lips and he jumped up immediately after a few sips.

"Hot! HOT!" He yelled, causing me to spill it onto him. He jumped quickly, faster than I've ever seen anyone move before. Rose, Mickey, and I looked on in amazement, until Jackie yelled for them.

"Doctor!"

Running into there, on the screen there was an image of four aliens on screen. I backed up slowly, breathing heavily. The headache pounded at me, bum-bum-bum-bum. bum-bum-bum-bum._No, no no no. Don't watch, don't do anything! You can't, no no no no! AGH! It hurts!_

I fell into David's arms, the darkness taking over me.

**~DW~**

Eventually I could feel light pushing against my eyelids, bringing me to consciousness. My head swam for a few moments, eventually forcing me to open my eyes. Where was I? The area was so familiar, Grating beneath my back, organic Y shaped structures rising at random intervals in the room, around the surface I was laid on. A column surrounded by various buttons and levers stood in the middle, a seat near a staircase going up, a set of doors going down.

I wasn't afraid, but as my headache came back, it was soon overpowered by a song that quickly filled me. _Tardis. _I had heard that word, but where? I was curious to explore, but before I could, I heard the cries of many come from out of the doors. Slowly making my way over, I opened them more than the small amount that they were cracked.

Something roughly grabbed me and pushed me towards some other people. Wait- was that the prime minister?! She looked at me with surprise- and recognition. Rose caught me, helping me to my feet. She stayed close to me, as if protecting me. I didn't need protection!

"She- Whose that? She looks like the Doctor!" The prime minister questioned, but before she could say anything, David drew a sword and challenged a large menacing alien standing before us. He looked almost like a human, his face withered and dark, his eyes sunken. My attention was swiftly taken from the Prime minister to the fight taking place, watching in fascination and worry as it slowly progressed outside.

Eventually David was pushed to the edge of the ship, and Rose stepped forward. The man held his hand out, stopping her.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet!" He warned. The leader knocked him down, and brought his sword upon his hand, and cut it off. "You cut my hand off!" David said in disbelief. I almost gagged, my face twisted into a look of horror.

"Ya! Sycorax!" The leader cried in victory.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." His arm glowed where the hand was cut, and it began to regrow in front of my eyes. He grew back a hand! How? What was he?! Two hearts and A new hand!

"Witchcraft." The Alien hissed. I almost felt inclined to believe it.

"Time Lord." He shot back in a lower tone of voice. _Time lord. Tardis. Time lord. Tea. Pilot ship. Rose Tyler. The Doctor._

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. It's going to hurt- but we'll come back for you."_ _A man in a leather jacket and jumper with dark jean pants was in front of me, holding my face. His eyes held such love and sadness, so much darkness. Who would fight the darkness? And cold? A hand took her own, Rose. They were on the Tardis._

"_Why, why are we doing this!?_" _Rose cried out, clinging to me. The man- John smith. He was john smith! He gazed at her sadly. _

"_When you were exposed to the heart of the Tardis, my ship did something. It could also could be the fact she was conceived in the time vortex on the Tardis! I don't know! But now she's aging too fast, destabilized from her Time lord and Human DNA and TNA battling. The TNA is trying to overide as dominate, but it's going to kill her, trying to grow her into a full time lord. But she can't regenerate, not yet at least."_ _He explained quickly, pulling down a helmet like device from the ceiling._

"_She's our daughter, Doctor! We- We can't lose her!"_ _Rose cried. I stood there, confused. I didn't know what to say. My past life had only been a week and a half. I was already 17 by human standards._

"_I know. I know! But if we change her to human, she'll be okay. Problem is she won't remember us, Rose. I can rewire it a little bit, but… it's gonna be hard, until she turns 18 by human standards and then I can help her. Trust me Rose- it's all we can do._"

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, pulling me from my vision. What- what had that been? Rose had been there, and John smith. Rose took a sword from another warrior and tossed it at the Time Lord.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" Was he the Doctor? But the man from her vision was the Doctor. No, he was John smith! What was happening? Who was she? Her headache slammed into her, and she fought to stay still and hold in her pain.

"No arguments from me!" Rose countered.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" He said in a poor texan accent, making me wince. The alien and him started to fight once more, the Time Lord on new, better grounds and eventually he disarms the alien leader, and thump both hilts into it's abdomen twice. It falls right onto the edge overlooking London.

"I win." The Time Lord declared, hilt to the aliens throat.

"Then kill me." It ordered, slightly hoarse.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" He offered.

"Yes." It took the offer.

"Swear on the blood of your species." The mysterious man ordered, pressing the metal further into it's throat.

"I swear." It ground out.

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." Back the man was to being eccentric, pulling the sword away and walking back to them.

"Bravo!" The Prime minister cheered.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose joined in, happily.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." The Time Lord surmised, smiling. Rose helped him put on the dressing gown, both smiling as I watched with a blank expression. _Wait, wait, wait. Silence!_

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" The man rambled as they headed to the ship's inside. Suddenly he threw the fruit at a control on the spaceship hull, and the Alien leader fell, yelling. Had he gone back on his vows?

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

Everything after that was a blur, and all I could hear was the blood washing through my ears as the man addressed the Sycorax and as they were beamed down. All she could think about was the vision and it's information. Was it even real? Had she been hallucinating?

"... You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie exclaimed as one of the agents on the ship that was now with them went to answer his phone. Rose turned to me, and smiled.

"You did it too! It was the tea, fixed his head. How'd you guess that?" She asked, slightly worried. The Time lord nodded, glancing at me as well.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea. How did you know?" He asked. I shrugged, staying silent.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my god, it's the bleeding Prime minister!" Jackie smiled, and I suspiciously glanced at the man in question. _Doctor… Don't let me remember! I can't- I can't open it! Don't let me touch it! Take it away! Doctor!_

"Come here you." The tall wiry man offered as he pulled everyone, even me into a group hug. "_How much do you remember?_"He whispered into my ear after a moment. After they disbanded, once again I faded into my own mind. Remember? I didn't remember anything before this year. Jackie had said I had hit my head. Who else was lying to me?

Suddenly five green beams streaked up into the sky, met and fired out into space and struck the fleeing Sycorax asteroid and caused it to explode.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose gaped, and I felt myself fill with anger. As I rounded on the Minister, the Time Lord spoke before I could.

"That was murder." He growled.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." The elderly woman defended.

"But they were leaving!" I shouted at her, fuming. Rose put a hand on my shoulder. The mysterious man glanced at me, then back to the Prime minister.

"You said it yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. Im sorry, Doctor, but your not here all the time. You come and go. With many cases the Earth is attacked and you are off with your companions in the Tardis. People died today, Doctor, up in that ship! In which case, we have to defend ourselves." She preached, my hand balling into a fist.

"Britain's Golden Age." The 'Doctor' sneered.

"It comes with a price." Harriet replied dutifully.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." He snapped, his voice laced with venom.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." She responded.

"Then I should have stopped you." The doctor heathed.

"What does that make you, Doctor- you and your daughter? Another alien threat?" She eyed me and him suspiciously, as Rose's hand on my shoulder tightened as I stiffened up. What was going on? The Doctor tensed, and seemed like a cobra ready to strike.

"You just murdered an entire ship of people, living breathing things each with families and loved ones, each now dead into the dust. Each one with a past, present, and now a future that will never happen! You just committed genocide!" I ranted, and Harriet looked at me with realization that quickly disappeared behind her mask of duty. The man looked at me with an approving, sad look.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." He threatened after me.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." She remarked.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." He fixed his mistake quickly.

"I don't think so." She replied, slightly unnerved.

"Six words." He repeated.

"Stop it!" Harriet yelled anxiously.

"Six." He went over to the man who phoned the people who shot down the ship and whispered into his ear.

I didn't hear what he said, but he quickly came back over to us. After that, they left in silence, leaving the Prime minister yelling after them.

When we got back to the estate, I ran into my room and locked the door. Rose followed me to it, and I heard the Doctor, Rose, and Jackie in hushed tones outside. Eventually the Doctor left, and Rose left the outside of my room. Sighing in relief, I made my way to my bed, and laid down, face first. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Eventually I was awoken by the feeling of someone sitting on the bed, near the edge. Slowly I turned over to face the Doctor, dressed in brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat with converse. He watched me in silence, before I sat up to face him.

His brown eyes were so dark and deep, filled with so much silence except for one little thing at the back of their depths. Hope. Suddenly I don't know why, but tears filled my watery gaze and I felt him embrace me, as I cried into his side.

After almost an half hour of wordless sobs, I look up at him.

"Who am I?" I asked softly. He looked so sad then, full of grief.

"You're Isabella-Ambrose Jamie Tyler, always have been. Always will be." He responded quietly.

"Don't blame yourself for me being sad." I said suddenly, and he gave a small laugh.

"You and your mother…" He said softly, then stopped.

"Who are you? You and- and rose? And the man with the black hair and big ears and jacket? To me?" I asked curiously. He paused, taking a sharp inhale before running his hands through my hair.

"Rose… Rose is your mum. Jackie really is your grandmother. And- and John smith was your dad- I'm your dad." He explained. Slowly I glanced at him, and tears began to fall again but I laughed. Tears of joy.

"But then, why don't I remember?" I asked, but then he reached out and touched the watch hanging around my neck that I never took off save for showers.

"Open it." He whispered, taking it off of my head and placing it into my hands. It whispered to me, words of guidance and acceptance.

"Why? Why don't I remember? Why did you do this?" I Rephrased.

"Bella, you're really only 8 months old." He said softly. Only John Smith had called me that, I used to hate it, but he never stopped. But what did he mean, only 8 months old?!

"You're lying! I'm 18!" I cried. He shook his head.

"When Rose was pregnant, she got exposed to the Heart of the Tardis when we were fighting an raxacalacofallapatorian named Blon Fel Fotch Slitheen. She got affected by the radiation, and the best way to make sure it got used without causing too much harm, was to let the Tardis age you really fast. But when you turned 17, your TNA and DNA was destabilizing, the TNA trying to win over your human genes. But you didn't have two hearts or enough atron energy to regenerate yet. You had aged too fast for you to build up enough atron energy to regenerate once you reached 18 for you to become a full Time Lord- lady." He explained quickly, and I listened, actually understanding.

"So once I open this watch, I'll regenerate? Does that mean… I'll change? I'll… die?" I asked in fear. He didn't respond, until eventually he nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. But… it was the only way. But after that you can come with me and your mum. We'll explore all of time and space in the tardis together. I-I… I'm sorry, but you know that me and your mum love you so very much. We only want whats best for you." He started crying, his eyes tearing up.

"Can I not just open it? Please? Can I just throw it away and come with you anyways?" I begged, once again crying into his jacket. The Doctor was quiet, crying without sound.

"You… you have too. Eventually the part of the time vortex you were exposed to will kill you, without being a Time Lord. Im sorry! I'm so sorry. But… if you want you don't have to do it now." He amended, and I felt anger boil up into me.

"Why did you lie to me? Why couldn't you tell me?! Now because of you and mum, I'm going to die!" I yelled in anger, then I heard the door open as someone else came to sit down besides me. Mum. Rose tyler, my mum. i have a mum. She hugged me tightly, shushing me.

"I'm sorry, but… it's all we could do. Don't blame your father, sweetheart. Why don't we go and enjoy christmas dinner, and then we'll go someplace nice." _for me to open the watch? For me to die?_ I thought morbidly but nodded into The Doctor's coat.

He jumped up immediately, smiling. When was he not so manic? He went to the doorway, and looked back at us, confused.

"Well come on then, we got christmas dinner and presents waiting for you too!" He rushed, then left to the living room. I turned to Rose, and gave a forced small smile.

"You two go on, I'm going to get ready again." I responded to her worried expression. She nodded, not convinced and left. With a shaky sigh, I lifted the watch on the chain back around my neck before going into the bathroom to redo my hair. Hard light ivy green eyes mixed with icy blue stared back at me. Why had I never seen it, how much I looked like John Smith and Rose Tyler? The Doctor and _The bad wolf. _The bad wolf, who was that?

Sitting around the table, everyone was laughing merrily and wearing paper crowns. Jackie was on the phone, wearing a pink one, the Doctor a blue one, Rose a red and me an ivy green/blue. Dinner had been served, a hearty meal of turkey and other christmas delights.

The TV was on the news, a press conference for Harriet Jones. I felt myself grow angry as I watched in silence like always. Silence.

"Look, It's Harriet Jones!" Rose exclaimed, pointing and the telly. Everyone turned to watch except for Jackie who was still on the phone.

"Prime minister, is it true you're no longer fit to be in position?" A man asked, causing me to smirk.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified." Harriet responded. She seemed off, slightly askew.

"Are you going to resign?" Another man asked.

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine." It was as if she was trying her best not to screech at them, to scream at the world. _Harriet Jones, you committed Genocide in my eyes. What the Doctor did to you was merciful. _I thought sadly. The telephone ringed right as Jackie put it down, and she turned to us.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." She relayed curiously.

"Why?" I asked, unsure.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" She shooed us outside, snow falling softly. But… it wasn't snow- was it? It smelled of burning metal, the air like smoke in my mouth and lungs. The Doctor and Rose followed my outside to the middle of the Estate, my eyes sad and dark.

"It's… It's..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Streaks of light cris-crossed the sky.

"Oh, beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked in awe. I shot her a look.

"It's the space ship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, It's ash." The Doctor explained. That wasn't only a ship, it was also what was left of a society on that ship.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose amended.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." The Doctor remarked happily after a pause.

"And what about us? What are we going to do next?" Rose asked, knowing full well the answer. They both looked towards me, my eyes closing as my head tilted towards the sky.

"Off to somewhere quiet and peaceful. Someplace… harmonic But something new..." I replied softly. The Doctor nodded, and we left towards the Tardis, my heart beating so fast it was as if I had two.

bum-bum-bum-bum. bum-bum-bum-bum. bum-bum-bum-bum. bum-bum-bum-bum.

* * *

**Well there we are. If you can tell, Isabella is a lot more like the 9th Doctor, she's hard but silent. She gives a lot of thought into things, but she will have moments like Rose, her mum soon. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	2. Sunrise To Sunset

**Two in one day- yay! Sorry it's short. It was either I had this and put all of New earth together, or split New Earth in half. I didn't feel like that, so this is what I thought best. I'll try to have New Earth out as soon as possible!**

* * *

**~DW~**

As we entered the Tardis, the mood was tense, you could cut through the air with a knife it was so thick. The Doctor made his way to the central column with all the buttons as Rose sat down in a chair off to the side. I stood there in silence, holding the watch, examining it. I rubbed my thumb over the circular patterns on the top. Why had I never opened it before? It had always been there, but I never felt the need to tell the time. I already always knew it.

Suddenly Rose choked on a sob, and the Doctor stopped, turning to her. I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ju-just get us to where we need to go." I stated softly, trying my hardest to fight my own tears. This was the only way. This was the only way. Then why did it hurt, to be about to live again? I knelt in front of my mother, and smiled sadly at her.

"Mum, it's okay- I'm okay. I'll be okay." I stated softly, and Rose put her head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

"No, it's not. The… the only chance at a normal life… and now- now you're going to die! My daughter!" She sobbed, and I rubbed her back, and despite my best attempt tears fell from my eyes as well.

"Mum, i'm right here, and I always will be. I love you always, mum. You and dad." No matter how long I've known her, I never felt something more true than that statement. Suddenly, the Tardis started to kareen, shaking and rolling through the Time Vortex. I held onto my mother, as she did I. As soon as it started, it was over. Taking a deep shaky breath, I tried to stand only to be held back by my mother.

"Mum, I have to. Or I really will die." I soothed her, and she let go, only to latch onto my dad who was standing solemnly in silence besides me. I stood up, and turned to them. Rose was crying into his side, as the Doctor watched me with silence.

"I'll be back." I said softly, but i wouldn't- would I? No, someone else would go away in my body, turning me into a little voice at the back of there head chittering away. I'll have never been real, just a story told and watched.

Slowly I turned away and went to the doors of the Tardis, the watch in my hands. The blade of my death. Was I executioner? Or were my parents for bringing me into existence in the first place? Shaking my head, I opened the doors.

This world was nothing like before, it's land spread out before me. I was standing on a cliff edge, the ground beneath my feet red like clay but dusty. This was Earth. Something new, a place where I could see giant creatures roaming the surface. Great birds of reptile origin caressed the sky.

Something peaceful, new, and timeless. A forest spread below my standing point, a great amount of plains to the west and the ocean to the right. The sky was a soft baby blue, streaked with clouds and a myriad of other colors, the sun just rising over the water. A good place to die.

Slowly, I took the watch and inhaled sharply. My thumb on the clasp, I paused. Would it hurt? Would there be no pain? Or just silence for myself as I die? Another person to come in my place. But I remembered the vision then. _Who would battle the darkness, keep it at bay? _The darkness not only that haunted the Doctor, but my mother who had such wolf like features. _The bad wolf._

I couldn't hesitate now, not with people like them counting on me. Even if perhaps I might of been a mistake, or purposely made out of their love- they needed me. And I needed them.

Bum-bum-bum-bum.

I opened the watch.

A tendril of golden light escaped the machinery, entering my body as my mind exploded, my body feeling as if hit by a freight train. So much pain! It seared through me in agony, the gold traveling from my eyes to the rest of my body, filling me. Begging to be released. But how? What did I do now? Soon I would die.

Then the song came back, battling away the pain, the song of the Tardis. Of time and space. It guided me to release, and light exploded from me as everything went from sunrise, to sunset.

Darkness.

**~DW~**

How long? How long until the light came back, and forced me to open my eyes? Were they even my eyes even more? The pain was gone- had it even been there before? When I blinked, I took in a scene of a clear blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. My hair was splayed out beneath me, and I felt inclined to look at it. Black. Was i still me?

Standing up, I examined as much of myself as I could. I was still the same as far as I could tell- wait! Putting a hand to my chest, I felt the rhythm of two hearts.

bum-bum-bum-bum. bum-bum-bum-bum.

Then before I had anymore time to evaluate myself, out came my parents from the police box. Rose rushed forward and wrapped me in a large tight hug.

"You're still you- oh my god, you're still you?" She glanced at the Doctor, who was beaming away. I still felt like me. The only difference was that my constant headache seemed less. And everything else- everything else seemed more. Lights and colors were more defined. Enhanced, more noticeable. I could smell clearer, and even identify the chemical makeup of things. My mother was wearing vanilla perfume, but had a distinct smell of a fresh spring morning about her. There was something else, a golden light wisp of string that almost seemed to float around her. I reached to touch it, but stopped.

"Don't touch that, Isabella. It's called a time line." The Doctor warned me, and I pulled back, and looked at him, instantly becoming dizzy. I stumbled, but Rose caught me.

"What happened to me? I'm still me." I asked woozily. The Doctor kept smiling as he walked back to the Tardis. There was something off. Something… weird about him,

"You're a Time lady. Full package. Enhanced senses- all 29 of them-, two hearts, and even telepathy. Can you feel it? Just, focus on me, and feel it." He seemed to be begging, as if he needed this. Perhaps he did. Rose lead me to the jumpseat in the console room. It was overwhelming, everything too much as i put my head in my hands. I did as the Doctor said, focusing on him until everything else faded away. The noises, smells, timelines, and chatters of my own head left me. Suddenly I felt a strong presence, almost as if something was pressing against my mind. I looked up suddenly.

"I… I can feel it." I said softly, and the Doctor- if possible- smiled even larger.

I was still me, still alive. I was here and now, they were too. I stood up, joy filling me at the possibilities. I wasn't dead, and I didn't plan on being so for a long time.

"So how about it? A trip into time and space? All of our first trips to somewhere new together." He boasted.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked, happily. Then it hit me. I was still me, I wasn't dead. That thought kept recurring, and now I could travel with my mum and dad all across time and space as a Time lady, the daughter of Rose Tyler and The Doctor. I was home, and I was loved.

"Further than we've ever gone before."

* * *

**Review!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	3. New Earth- Fantastic!

**Okay, 3 in one day. Don't ever expect me to be this generous again. Hopefully. Took me a good 4 hours to write. So, do you think I'm goign too fast? Am I giving Isabella too many lines? Or not enough? Or is that for Rose? Agh! Well, tell me if you like it, please.**

* * *

After they went back to the Estate, they had all gotten their stuff on board and said goodbye to Jackie and Mickey. The Doctor soon went all around the console in a sort of dance, hitting buttons, pulling levers, and messing with other various instruments after I closed the doors. The Tardis started to roll and shake, as we all grinned, laughing in anticipation. Suddenly we stopped, and the Doctor bounded over to the door and held it open.

Gaping, I stepped out first and watched from across the river there was a massive city, flying cars zooming overhead in every which direction. Rose and The Doctor stepped out behind me, a gentle wind brushing past my face. The grass was a vibrant shade, the sky a bright blue. It smelled… it smelled like apples!

"It's the year five billion and-" He was cut off.

"23." I finished for him, something feep and instinctual whispering to me. He glanced at me with a grin.

"Oi, that's my line!" He countered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Should've said it sooner." I teased.

"Can we get back to giant breath taking city, please?" Rose interrupted, and I laughed.

"Were in the galaxy m87 and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor finished, and I quickly committed the name and place to memory. My head stored it all, and I smiled. Couldn't still believe just how big my head was now.

"That's just. That's just..." Rose couldn't finish, and I was just speechless. It was amazing, to see a place from the future, or now it was everything to me. Everytime and place was the possible present. It was staggering at how much I could do now. _Enjoy it while it lasts. _A voice hissed at me, and I felt confused.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never." Rose breathed in joy.

"Different ground beneath our feet, different sky. A place that we've never seen before, so new and exciting! It's Fantastic!" I finished, and Rose shot me a lost look and the Doctor grinned.

"You sound so much like him..." Rose murmured before sniffing. "What's that smell?" She asked the Doctor.

"Smells like apples to me." I replied.

"Apple grass." The Doctor explained. Apple grass? But- that's- that's amazing!

"Apple grass?" Rose asked in wonder.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied.

"It's beautiful." I said softly, closing my eyes.

"Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it." Rose stated.

"Me too." The Doctor agreed.

"Me three." I added on.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, running ahead.

**~DW~**

It was a nice feeling, to lay on your father's coat in a field of apple grass with your Dad and Mum. The wind was a soft, steady breeze that felt nice against my skin, the Doctor on my left, and Rose on his left. He was pointing to the sky, naming stars as I listened. The best way to learn about the universe, stargazing. Then we turned our gaze towards the city.

"So what's this place, then?" I asked curiously. The Doctor grins, and mims out an explosion.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." He explained.

"Was anyone on it? Are they alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! No one on the planet- remind me to tell you the story." He replied quickly.

"That was our first date." Rose reminisced and I wondered if I did want to hear it.

"We had chips." He remembered brightly. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oy yeah, the get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in." He explained.

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York." He replied, and I smiled. New new york? NNY, a bit much for a map.

"Oh, come on." She giggled, she must of thought he was joking.

"At least it isn't New New Amsterdam, then you'd go to New New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam instead of New New York, New York." I remarked, and they all laughed for a moment.

"It is, though. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New NewNew NewNew York." He rambled. Rose gazed at him with a confused look.

"You're so different." He was. If I didn't know about regeneration, If someone said John smith and David Nyson were the same man, I would of laughed. But it was still there in his eyes.

"New New Doctor." He replied. Rose started to stand up, smiling down on him.

"Can we go visit New New York, So good they named it twice?" She requested. We all stood up, the Doctor putting on his large coat.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." He replied, motioning to a pair of elegant curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on our side of the river.

"A green moon, is that a symbol?" I asked curiously.

"Why what is it?" Rose asked right after. He glanced at me with a praising smile.

"It is a symbol- that place is some sort of hospital. Green moon's the universal symbol for one." He explained. He pulled out a leather wallet, and showed a paper on the inside with writing on it. "I got this, a message on the psychic paper." The blank sheet flashed the same words being written over and over, 'Ward 26' then 'Please come'.

"Someone wants to see me." He assumed.

"Or Rose, Or me. Or all of us." I reminded him. "All of Time and Space doesn't revolve around you, Doctor. So what's physic paper?" I asked and he pretended to look hurt.

"Does too! And don't you think for a moment, that it doesn't revolve around you or your Rose here either. Shows someone whatever I want them to see." He grinned. Cheesy, but funny. I laughed, and Rose did the same.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose finally said after the small bit of laughter. We went off, towards the Hospital in the distance.

**~DW~**

We entered the hospital, and I was laughing at the Doctor. The area was spacious, massive and very high-tech.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose teased.

"I can't help it, I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." He defended.

"Very ironic, _Doctor._ But… if it makes you feel any better, I don't quite feel at ease near hospitals either." I confronted him, and hugged his arm tightly.

"Aww, poor babies." Rose cooed, and me and the Doctor shot her a look.

"Next trip, let's go to a giant intergalactic shopping center and not let Rose have any money to buy things with." I hissed to the Doctor, but I was smiling. Rose looked appalled, and gaped at us as the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, might be appropriate." He was acting really serious, until he started laughing. Rose hit him in the arm.

"Oi!" He yelled, rubbing the spot she hit him.

"That wasn't very nice, now you've gone and shattered my heart." She grinned, and the Doctor seemed to pause for a moment, before continuing on into the lobby.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." There was the intercom, and I held my hand to my ears at the screeching it made that only I and the Doctor could hear.

"That was pretty loud. So much for caring for sensitive hearing." I murmured.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose remarked, not having taken notice to my complaint. Oh well, it wasn't anything too important.

"No shop. I like the little shop!" The Doctor whined, and I bumped him in the arm. "What is it with you and Rose and arms?" He murmured.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose inquisited.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor explained.

"Well, even then human race goes out to the stars, finds new planets with new viruses, other species might of cured them, but even then they'd still have to remake it to fit human biology." I wondered. Then a staff employee walks by, dressed in a nun-like outfit. I saw that it's face looked like a cat, and gaped before quickly getting back to being calm.

"They're cats." Rose stated, as if it weren't obvious.

"That they are, Walking, talking cats on two legs." I continued.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow and white and black." Then he pointed to an area of the hospital. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there."

"Doctor, I think you look the oddest, all brown and tall. You keep diverting your attention from thing to thing! Have you got ADHD?" I teased.

"When you get to be my age, Isabella, you'll find that all the voices that natter to you in your head sometimes become a bit of an attention diverter." He explained and I shook my head, smiling. Both him and I stepped into the lift, and I closed before Rose could enter.

"Ward 26, thanks!" He spoked upwards. I watched in worry as Rose tried to get in.

"Hold on! Hold on!" She yelled after them as they started ascending.

"We've already started up!" I yelled down to her.

"It's all right, there's another lift." Rose yelled back, and I relaxed, and looked up to be met with the Doctor's smile.

"And watch out for the disinfectant!" He warned. I looked at him in worry, but he only grinned.

"Watch out for what?" She asked.

"The disinfectant!" He repeated.

"The what?"

"The disin- Oh, you'll find out." He muttered.

"Disinfectant?" I asked nervously. He only smiled as the Oncom came out once more.

"Commence stage one disinfection." A woman's voice, I note. I stand there for a few moments, then shriek as me and the Doctor are drenched in a spray of water. He acts as if it's a shower, and starts to wash himself. I quickly feel as the spray cleans me, my skin sensitive. The feeling feels nice, and I grin as I join him in enjoying the disinfectant.  
"Fantastic!" I shouted, and the Doctor grins. Eventually it stops and A large gust of wind starts, and I woop, laughing as I fight to stay up. It feels amazing, the wind against my skin, my hair flowing behind me.

**~DW~**

Eventually we got to the right floor, and a nurse steps forwards and begins to escort us.

"Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop." He rambled, and the nurser took of her veil to address him. I just stood there in silence, watching in fascination at everything. The world was full of information, and I was a sponge, wanting to soak it all in.

"The hospital is a place of healing." The cat chastised. They entered the Ward, filled with small cubical like areas, each separated by a sheet. The end of the room held a large window, showing the bustling city of New New York.

"A shop does some people a world of good. Not me. Other people." The Doctor continued to further explain the importance of a small shop.

"The Sister of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend." The nurse almost seemed hurt by the Doctor's insistence, stubborn not to agree.

"Don't get your tail in a kink." I muttered, and the Doctor glanced at me before noticing a cubical they were passing. A small perky woman in a pencil skirt and blouse with large glasses grabbed their attention. A large man that looked grey as if made of stone sat on a bed behind her.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." She cried in a whiny voice. I felt slightly annoyed with her, and almost wanted to roll my eyes. But perhaps she would say I needed permission from some Senate for that?

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Doctor inquired.

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this." I felt myself frown at his statement, sad for him. He must of been a great man to take care of others like he stated. If only he could be cured. Then he could keep helping people.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The woman interrupted, and I almost said something rude to her.

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak." He wheezed.

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please." The woman requested of the Nurse with us, and Jatt quickly closed the curtain.

"Poor man, he seemed like he must of been so nice. It's such a shame…" I said softly, only for Jatt to tut me.

"He'll be up and about in no time." Jatt told me, and I felt myself perking up.

"I doubt it. Petrifold regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years. He might be up and about, but only as a statue." The Doctor scoffed, and I gaped at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Doctor!" Shouldn't he be glad that the Duke would live? No, he was doubting it. But then again, if the cats said he would be up and about and that contradicted a time travelers knowledge, then what was going on here?

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." She remarked, stopping in the middle of the room. The Doctor glanced over to the corner by the window and waved Jatt off.

"No, I think i've found him." The Doctor replied, walking towards where he was looking. There was a large face in a container filled with gases and tentacle like appendages. It looked ancient, then again- could it of been a he? A younger cat nun was besides the large face and faced them while tending to the patient.

"Novice Hame, if i can leave this gentleman and his wife in your care?" Jatt asked Hame, and The Doctor sputtered as I blushed.

"She's my daughter, Nurse Jatt. Oh, and I think my friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask reception?" He explained, and I realized he was right. Where was Rose?

"Sorry, certainly sir." Jutt amended, then left. The Doctor crouched to be level with the face, who was sleeping it seemed at the moment.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you his friends?" Hame asked curiously, in a sad tone.

"I met him on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked sadly, glancing at Hame. I stood watching from next to the window.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." She stated solemnly, and the Doctor seemed saddened. I frowned, watching the Face for a moment sadly. It was so sad.

"Of what?" The Doctor asked.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible." Hame explained in a soft voice.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, it's the Doctor." The Time Lord spoke sadly to the face, as if talking to an old friend- and perhaps he was.

**~DW~**

The Doctor went off in search of a quick drink, as I stood by the window in silence, brooding. The outside city was breath taking, no matter how many times I looked at it. When I turned around, The Doctor had three cups of water in hand and handed on to Hame and then to me as I came back over.

"Thanks." I murmured to the Doctor before taking a small sip of mine. Even water from the future tasted different! There was a different chemical make up in it, vitamins and others of the like.

"That's very kind. There's no need." The Nurse replied to him, but took it anyways.

"You're the one working." The Doctor replied. Hame only sighed and looked at Boe.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs." She breathed, a voice of awe and wonder. After a few moments of pause, the Doctor spoke again.

"Are we the only visitors?" He asked.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself." She replied to him, and I felt myself get caught in the sadness of her voice. What of the Time Lords? Where was the rest, our home world? The Doctor glanced at me, as if knowing what I was thinking.

"What does that mean?" He asked, gazing back to Boe.

"It's just a story." Hame dismissed the tale, and I watched her curiously.

"Tell me the rest." The Doctor persisted, and she gave in.

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God." She finished sadly. I looked at the Doctor, to find him lost at looking at nothing, his eyes filled with so much, so much it hurt to look.

**~DW~**

The Doctor went of to the side to talk on the phone, and I slowly made my way to look around the ward, and noticed something amazing. The Duke was sitting in his cubical, looking pink and human again. He was looking happy and laughed jovially with the people near him.

"Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man and his daughter again! Their my good luck charms. Come in, don't be shy." He invited, and I noticed the Doctor was off his phone and near me once more. Clovis addressed us, and I was about at the end of my temper with her.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." She stated but I rolled my eyes and stood to be next to the Duke.

"Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection!" He exclaimed, brimming with happiness. I smiled, looking to the Doctor who seemed almost worried. What was wrong? He was cured!

"Champagne, sir? Mam?" A waiter asked, and I shook my head.

"No, thanks." I replied. I didn't drink, it didn't taste at all well to me and besides, I wasn't into alcohol at all- or drinks like it.

"No, thanks. You had Petrifold Regression, right?" The Doctor asked curiosly.

"That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured!" The Duke beamed.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor replied in awe and worry.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." A cat lady to the side put out, and the Doctor gazed at her in suspicion. I didn't like her much either, although I liked cats, this woman gave me the creeps.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" The Doctor asked.

"How on New Earth, you might say." The Nurse reprimanded. How many people like this today wanted to make me want to yell at them?

"What's in the solution?" I asked, looking to the IV solution bag.

"A simple remedy." The nurse dissmissed.

"Then tell me what it is." The Doctor persissted. I tried to get a look at the bag and the writing on it, but couldn't.

"Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." She greeted, but her tone was indifferent.

"I'm the Doctor, my daughter's Isabella." He replied.

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here." She remarked stiffly. Jutt came up then, facing the Matron.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care." Jutt informed crisply. Something was off here. I narrowed my eyes at the cats, trying to keep myself from following as they excused themselves and left whispering. Me and the Doctor stepped into the middle of the room.

"Something's not right here." I muttered.

"You're telling me. Nuns, Cats, and Hospitals? Next thing you know- we'll be eating pears!" He replied. I gave him a look and he shrugged.

"What? Pears are evil." he stated.

"I like pears." I replied, and he stared at me in horror.

"Who are you?" He asked in awe.

"C'mon, Doctor. We've got nuns to stop, Cats to get rid of, a Hospital to explore, a Rose to find, and Pears to face. And then we've got to be back in time for dinner, which is an adventure in itself." I stated, before we started towards another patient to investigate.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Both me and Rose were taught by Jackie to cook."

"Ah."

* * *

**Review, please!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	4. New Earth 2- Is It So Wrong?

**Changed my mind. Putting episodes into two parts. :P**

* * *

**~DW~**

We were about to go to another patient, when the lift opened up and Rose stepped out. Something was off, her blouse was opened up and she seemed a little… different.

"There you are! Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He lead her around as I followed a few steps behind, watching both of them quietly. Rose only seemed to be disgusted by the patients, and only interested slightly in what the Doctor was saying.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" He mused, and looked to Rose expecting an answer.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." She replied in a weird voice. My eyebrows knitted together as I wondered who this person was. It certainly wasn't Rose.

"Whats- whats- whats with the voice?" The Doctor asked as they made way to a terminal. They stood by an archway as she stopped, gazing at him with unhidden lust.

"Og, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." She seduced, and if I wasn't so worried as to who this person's identity was, I would of looked away in disgust and stuck my tongue out. Then pretended to gag.

"Well, I can talk. New new Doctor." He was flirting _back!_ Didn't he realize it wasn't Rose?

"Mmm, aren't you just." She purred back. Then she grabbed the Doctor by his lapels and kissed him long and hard and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ew, ew, ew. Daughter still here! That's nasty!" I exclaimed, and they pulled away, the woman giving me a nasty glare. She walked past me seductively, or what she probably thought was into the next room.

"Terminal's this way. Phew." She lead on. The Doctor stood there in shock, and I made way over to him and gave him a look.

"Yep, still got it." He squeaked out, high pitched and a few octaves above his normal.

"Doctor, that's not Rose." I hissed out at him. He shook his head, and got out of his reverie.

"I… I know. Rose isn't… Rose doesn't..." He stuttered, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"What, kiss you?" I asked softly. He gave me a sad, longing look, then tugged me after the impersonator.

"C'mon." He said calmly, leading me to a terminal by the lift where the Woman was waiting. The Doctor began to investigate it as the person acting like Rose shot me looks and I rolled my eyes. God, what was wrong with her?

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop." The Doctor repeated and I shook my head.

"It's also missing something else what abo-" I was cut off as the woman interrupted me.

"When I was downstairs, those nurse cat nuns were talking about intensive care. Where is it?" She asked, and gave me a smirk. The Doctor eyed her for a moment, before going back to the machine.

"You're right. Well done." He praised.

"So why hide a whole department? It's gotta be somewhere." I remarked.

"Search the sub-frame." The woman suggested. Now I was convinced, how would Rose know about a Sub-frame? Whoever this person was, was going to pay if they hurt my mum.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" The Doctor tested. He was trying to be sure, precatious.

"Try the installation protocol." Not-Rose replied easily. The Doctor and I shared a look, before he pulled out a metal like stick that reminded me of a torch.

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on." It glowed for a moment, then the whole wall in front of us slided down to reveal a metal corridor.

"What was that thing?" I asked as we stepped inside.

"Sonic screwdriver." He replied, and examined the walls of the tunnel. "intensive care. Certainly looks intensive."

**~DW~**

Not-Rose lead the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. It made way to a large circular area, reminding me of a prison. Thousands of layers going up and down, all lined with glowing, green luminescent cells. The Doctor went over to one of the nearer cells at random, and opened it. A hunched figure containing all different types of boils and wealts stands there in pain, sickly. I look on in sad silence.

"My… my god. Who- who would do that?" I choke out, close to crying.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Not-Rose asked, looking disgruntled, but not caring very much. Fury fills me, and I almost want to slap her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor remorsefully tells the figure, before shutting it. Then he moved on to another one, and opened it up. This time it was a woman, looking none too better than the last. Each of these cells, containing a living, tortured, poor human. Hundreds. Thousands.

"Why?" I asked, softly.

"What disease is that?" Not-Rose asked, and the Doctor didn't even look at her, his gaze riveted on the woman in the cell.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." He replied in a hollow voice. I stiffened.

"Why? Who would do that to all these poor, innocent beings? Locked away and tortured, in agony?" I asked him, and he shook his head, not replying.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Not-Rose asked in worry.

"The air's sterile. Tust don't touch them." He replied, shutting the door.

"How many patients are there?" Not-Rose asked in curiosity, looking out over the ledge of the catwalk.

"Their not patients, their prisoners. Locked away and tortured." I seethed.

"But their sick." Not-Rose defended.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've build the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." The Doctor ranted, looking angry. I stepped back at the fury that was contained in his eyes, like a storm about to erupt right about me when I gazed into it.

"Why don't they just die?" Not-Rose asked, and I glared at her, ready to yell some sense into this impersonator who didn't even care! She didn't care about all these masses only made to be put through suffering!

"Plague carriers, the last to go." The Doctor sneered.

"It's for the greater cause." We turned to find Novice Hame by the stairs, looking worried and trying to be her best at convincing.

"Hame, when you joined the Sisterhood, when you took your vows, did you agree to this? To manslaughter?" I asked in unbridled rage.

"The Sisterhood are sworn to help." She defended.

"What, by killing?" The Doctor inquisited.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Hame seemed as if she was trying to convince herself more than us, upset and confused.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?!" He yelled, and I took a step towards him, and took his hand, trying to calm him slightly. He squeezed tightly, but I didn't mind. Even if I was just as furious as he was, I couldn't let him do something he'd regret.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the sisterhood grew it's own flesh. That's all they are, flesh." She tried to explain.

"These people are alive, and even then whatever else you use, if it can breathe, if it has blood that pumps and a mind that thinks, using it like this is wrong!" I countered.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy because of us." She pleaded. I closed my eyes, remembering the Duke. He was alive, but only because thousands were dying everyday. How many had died already to cultivate a cure for the people in the ward? In the hospital? Planet? Galaxy? Hundred of thousands.

"If they live because of all thise death from day to day, then life is worthless." I replied softly.

"But who are you to decide that?" Hame asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." He commanded, and I looked up the see him focused completely on Hame, all his authority at his control.

"Just to conform, none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" I'd forgotten about her, Not-Rose.

"We thought it best not." Hame replied simply.

"Hold on. i can understand the bodies. i can understand your vows. one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" He asked, and if I thought he had been angry before, now he was furious.

"I don't know what you mean." Hame denied.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed." The Doctor stated in a mad tone, filled with restraint.

"We haven't done anything." Hame persisted.

"I'm perfectly fine." Not-Rose defended shakily. I turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"You're not Rose, haven't been since you came up that lift." I lashed out, and Not-Rose glared at me.

"Those people are dying, and Rose would care." The Doctor stated. Suddenly it seemed like Not-Rose's demeanor changed, as she gave us a smirk.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." She insulted, and The Doctor and I stepped a bit away from her.

"What's happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." She replied nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" I hissed out.

"The last human." She answered simply, as if it answered everything. I blinked at her, confused.

"Cassandra?" The Doctor asked in shock.

""Wake up and smell the perfume." She replied in a fake-sweet tone before pulling out a vile of liquid and squirting it at me and The Doctor. Quickly, we fell down and passed out.

**~DW~**

Suddenly, I felt as if I was being squished in my own mind. It _hurt. _I fought against the compression, but quickly found enough room for me to hide in my own mind. Something was in here with me, and it was making itself at home, taking me over. I couldn't stop it, and doing the best I could, hid myself and my thoughts.

For a few minutes I was alone in the small area I had barricaded myself into, until suddenly, the presence left. I blinked open my eyes to find myself in a room in front of a door, hearing sounds of pursuit behind us. Rose is standing to my left, the Doctor in front of me. I clutched my head and stumbled before standing up.

"My head. What happened?" I asked, only to find Rose staring at the Doctor in confusion. Wait? That wasn't the Doctor, was it?

"Oh, my. This is different." Cassandra in the Doctor stated curiously, examining herself.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked in shock.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used." I didn't need to hear that, the grossness on so many levels causing me to wince.

"Get out of him!" Rose demanded.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside both your heads. You've been looking, Rose. You like it." She winked saucily at Rose then turned to me. "And you don't trust daddy and mummy, do you poor dear? All alone and hiding behind such a vicious attitude to hide it, eh?" I blushed, gaping at her as Rose gave me a sad look. Before anyone else could speak, a mass of the diseased people bursted in, shuffling towards them.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra cried in panic, and I slapped her… or him hard.

"Shut it!" I yelled as Cassandra rubbed her face while Rose looked around.

"Ladder. We've got to go up." Rose stated, heading towards the ladder. Cassandra pushed past Rose and Climbed up first.

"Out of the way, blonde." The Not-Doctor commanded.

I went up as Rose told me to go first, and quickly Rose followed up the ladder. I could hear the sickly calling to us, asking for help.

**~DW~**

We were on the ladder still climbing, trying to out race the sick people following down below.

"Get out of the Doctor, he can think of something." I yelled at Cassandra.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head, Rose. Hormone city. Your head was all brooding silence and anger." She said looking towards me. I growled at her, and if she wasn't in the Doctor's body, I would of pulled her off the ladder by the ankle. Wait, would I really? No- I wouldn't kill anyone, no matter what.

"Were going to die if-" Rose was cut off by a sharp scream she gave. Looking down, Matron Casp had a firm grasp on her ankle.

"Get off!" Rose cried, trying her best to shake off the Cat-lady.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!" She hissed at them.

"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra muttered, still thinking about what to do next. I was thinking as well, trying to come up with a plan for escape.

"Everywhere, disease. This human world. Sickness!" Casp cried, before she fell, a sick human right below her, screaming. No, why did Casp have to fall? Why did she have to die?

"Move!" Rose shouted. They continued up the ladder after their pause. We eventaully got to the top, the doors not opening.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked me and Rose.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" Rose yelled up at her, watching below for the sickly.

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asked, pulling it out.

"Yes!" I told her.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Cassandra replied in worry.

"Cassandra get into me, my head can hold you better than Rose, and we need the Doctor!" I stated, and she thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Hold on tight." Then she left the Doctor, and went back into me. Once again I was left in my own mind as I tried to hide myself. Suddenly, I was back again. What?

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." Cassandra said to herself, or rather- the Doctor.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose shouted at her.

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses for either of you. He's so rude." She whined.

"We don't care, do something!" I yelled at her again.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." She muttered, before leaving the Doctor and entering the sick woman beneath rose.

"Oh, sweet lord. I look disgusting." Cassandra stated. The Doctor quickly opened the hatch, and they quickly went in.

"Nice to have you both back." He smield at them, trying to close the doors before Cassandra could follow.

"No, you don't." And back came the darkness.

**~DW~**

Suddenly I was released once more, falling down before I could catch myself. The Doctor caught me, hovering over me worriedly.

"Oh! You alright? Woah! Okay?" He asked as I scrambled to regain my balance.

"I'm fine- Thanks for catching me." I thanked, smiling to him.

"Welcome back." He greeted warmly. I went over to Rose and gave her a hug, noticing her worried look. Although I didn't like giving hugs- or being very close to people in general, I knew when one was needed.

"Oh sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Turning around, I found that Cassandra had inhibited a pale man with tribal markings, hunched over and draped in a cloak. I felt anger towards her, until I noticed that she seemed to be in pain.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." The Doctor told her.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have much time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. Is heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last." She responded before falling to her knees. We all ran over to her, and I put a hand on her shoulder as the Doctor crouched to her height, Rose standing next to Cassandra on the other side.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, worried. I bit my lip, unsure what to say.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine." My hearts pinched in my chest, and I watched in sadness. That wasn't alright. Cassandra might of been a nice person, had I had gotten to actually know her. She had only wanted to live longer, and was there anything wrong with that? No, but it became wrong when you resorted to what Cassandra did. She had humiliated me, Rose, and the Doctor. I can only imagine what she said while in me.

"I can take you to the city." The Doctor repeated, but Cassandra only shook her head.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good." She admitted, and I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. I remembered just before they came here, when I had prepared to die. But then, I would still live, even if as a different person. But Cassandra was really dying. Nothing.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." The Doctor told Cassandra before standing up, and we left the hospital.

**~DW~**

The Tardis materialized into the party where no one could see it. I stood by the door, back against the wall. I was watching Cassandra in silence, still slightly suspicious of her. But when she looked up at me, I couldn't help but relax and give her a sad look before she stepped out.

The Doctor was next to her, and Rose and I stepped up behind her.

"Thankyou." Cassandra whispered to us, as we could hear her past self talking to others, life of the party it seemed.

"Just go. And don't look back." The Doctor replied quietly.

"Good luck." Rose said to her. I was silent, before speaking.

"Thank you Cassandra. I'm sorry." Turning around, I didn't want to watch her die as the Doctor and Rose followed. They Tardis set off in silence, it's passengers silent in thought.

* * *

**Up next;**

**Suspicions-**

**Isabella is confronted by Rose, and is forced to tell her about how she feels about both Rose and The Doctor, but in turn, Isabella confronts them and learns the truth about her existence. Was she nothing more than a mistake?**

**Review please!**

**-Change of wings**


	5. Suspicions

**Okay, an angst filled short one. Never written angst before, but... I don't think I did too bad. What do you think? I'll try to write chapters as soon as possible, no real set date I have that I upload a new chapter. But for now we can enjoy a little family time. Yay!**

* * *

My Father stood at helm, leaning over the console in brooding silence- in fact, the whole of the Tardis felt as if in a quiet, pensive state. Every so often the ship would humm like usual, and it almost felt… reassuring. But how could it? I didn't feel right at all- not at all.

I ignored the looks Rose was giving me from the pilot seat as I left the room without saying anything. I needed to get away, away from their states, their thoughts that filled the air. Every secret glance almost like a stab of blame, accusing me. Why? What had I done wrong?

"_And you don't trust Daddy and Mummy, do you poor dear? All alone and hiding behind such a vicious attitude to hide it, eh?"_

Had the Doctor heard that? The words of Cassandra from his own lips and body, the striking thought in his own mind? He must of, he must of. Rose had- she had been standing besides me when she had laid out my suspicions out for the world to see. The worst thing was, was that it was true. Just as true as how safe I felt here, how close I felt to both of them- yet how far away. It was scary, how much I don't know my own parents. One moment The Doctor was happy and kind, the next a storm of uncontrollable rage and fury. And what about Rose, Rose Tyler- the Big bad wolf? What was that?

I walked aimlessly in the organic coral themed hallways seeking refuge, leaving hushed worried tones behind me. I needed a place to myself, far from their judging gazes. Pleaded to whatever would hear, a noticed a door down the hall. The symbols on it's dark wood was circular, and below that was my name written in small, beautifully carved letters.

Approaching slowly, I placed my hand on the door, feeling the plain dark wood and reaching to handle the small brass knob. The ship hummed once more at me, and I wondered once again if it could direct feeling towards it's passengers. My train of thought left, as I opened the door to a dark ambiance.

The bedroom had black carpet, the walls a landscape of differently shaped shadows upon a white canvas, each more different and daunting than the last. The ceiling was a shifting and moving expanse of the universe, great swaths of stars and galaxies glowed softly in the dim light. Large, dark wooden shelves filled with books covered a lot of the walls, the same colored wood making a desk besides my bed, and a dresser by me next to the door. A room was at the back, most likely the bathroom. A large queen sized bed with a red duvet and white sheet was tucked into the corner, inviting.

But I wasn't tired- I just needed a nice bath. I felt filthy, violated after the Cassandra incident. I closed the door behind me as I kicked off my

shoes and felt the warm plush floor beneath my toes. Taking a relaxing sigh, I pulled open the dresser and shifted through the large piled of clothing. Every piece I liked, and I picked out an outfit that I enjoyed the best. After closing the drawer, I went over to the bathroom and got ready for a relaxing moment to myself.

**~DW~**

I left the bathroom door ajar, steam from a hot bath following me out as I was already dressed. I wore a black undershirt, with a dark purple button up shirt with a collar, no sleeves that flowed down to below my waist. I left open like a jacket unzipped and examined my jeans. They fit comfortably, snug against my figure. Sitting down on my bed I put on some socks and shoes, not feeling sleepy at all. Perhaps now I could go and talk to Rose or the Doctor, and get some answers.

I began to make passage through the hallways once more after leaving my room with the door shut. It was a slow process as I tried to remember where the Console room was without getting lost into the depths of the Tardis. Eventually I saw the glowing light of the room leaking into the not-as-bright hallway. There wasn't any voices from within, and as I poked my head in I found Rose on the jumpseat still, reading. The Doctor wasn't in sight as I entered quietly.

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked curiously. She lowered a book that read as the eighth Harry Potter novel. Rose seemed a bit annoyed at me, and I wondered why.

"Don't you mean 'dad'?" She countered, and I took in a sharp breath to keep myself from snapping at her.

"I don't know, is he even my dad? Are you even my mum?" I countered calmly, trying my best to ignore her hurt look.

"Isabella, we are your par-" She was cut off abruptly.

"How do I know that? For all I know, no you're not! I don't even know you or him. Who is he, the Doctor? And who are you, Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf?" I snapped as Rose froze, looking past me.

"You really are just like him." I turned to see the Doctor standing there, his eyes dark. I backed up a step as Rose went to step besides him. Why was he so mad? What had I done? If anyone should be mad- it should be me. Were they lying to me?

"Who? Who do you mean? I'm my own person, _Doctor._" I replied in a wavering voice.

"My last regeneration was a man made to make choices no one else could. To do things no matter how dire and wrong, that were really for the best. Rose," He paused, taking a breath. "Rose is full of compassion and life, caring and gentle." He whispered, Rose looking up at him in wonder, but the Doctor's gaze never left me. "You're so compassionate, Isabella. So ready to do anything that seems right and just. To do things no one else could. But if you don't let us help you, help you like Rose did for me, then you could do something that you could regret for the rest of your lives." His voice was soft now, convincing. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, sinking down to the floor, my back against the railing. My head was in my hands as my mind went blank, unsure of how exactly to react.

Bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum.

"Why should I trust you? You two claim to be my parents, but you don't even act like you love one another." I replied in my defense. My eyes kept to the floor, I saw the Doctor's converse near my own shoes as he crouched to my height. I could feel as Rose went to sit besides me.

"Me and Rose… We love you, Isabella. Isn't that enough?" The Doctor asked.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head furiously. Rose sighed, and the Doctor stiffened.

"Sweetheart, we do love you. But something happened… me and you Dad got drunk one night. We love you so much, Isabella." Rose informed me. Had she thought it best to say that? To drop that bombshell onto myself, to create a hollow feeling inside myself. Was I nothing more than a mistake?

"Am I a mistake? I'm a mistake. A Mistake." I whispered so quietly, only the Doctor heard me. Rose looked confused, not hearing everything I said. He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look into his eyes. What had frightened me before in their dark, intelligent depths had not been anger. No, now that I could see clearly into his eyes, they were filled with flurries of emotion. So much complication and pain and loss, fear and yet hope. A light against the raging dying darkness of such a lonely path carved out not my ones own two hands, or hearts. Concern, anger, blame, grief, joy, sorrow, confusement, and so, so many others. All for me. It only had one label, _Love. _

I leaned my head over onto his shoulder, silently, grasping tightly around him onto his long coat. He loved me, he loved me. And did I love him? Could I learn to love the lonely god as my father? Could I trust the man of so many faces?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm still so confused, but at least we have each other, yeah?" I asked softly. He nodded, holding me tight as Rose hummed a lullaby that I remembered from before I had left them. Before becoming human. She rubbed circles on my back in a soothing motion, rocking me off into a sense of ease, one I never allowed myself into. I didn't know how long we sat there, but perhaps I did. But would I ever speak of what happened that night? Who could tell? Not me.

* * *

**Up Next; Tooth and Claw- Of the Wolf**

**When Werewolves become trouble in a small estate named Torchwood in a plot against the Queen in past Earth, who else but Rose, The Doctor, and Isabella to come along? Not amused and partially naked, they have a go at the Werewolf to protect the Queen and save everyone's lives and the future!**


	6. Tooth and Claw- Of The Wolf

**So happy! I got some new glasses today finally after my old ones broke. Another thing- DOCTOR WHO TAKEOVER WEEK 3 Soon this Saturday I will watch the 50th anniversary happily. Perhaps I'll even give you a bit of a surprise. I dunno- either nothing that day, or I post like 3 chapters.**

* * *

I stood in the console room as the Doctor fiddled with the controls. In my hand was the sonic screwdriver, having been neatly taken from the Doctor's pockets when he hadn't been looking. I was messing with it, and was about to press a button when the Doctor snatched it from my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted at the Time Lord and he only smiled as he put it back where it belonged.

"You probably won't get one of these until you're my age." He teased. I was about to reply when Rose came in, wearing denim mini-dungarees.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" She asked, circling around to show us the full outfit. I smiled with a nod, and looked up at the Doctor who watched her with something hidden in his eyes.

"In the late 1970's? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." He placed a cd into the Tardis player, and music began to play.

"Never heard this before." I remarked.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979." He explained, walking around the console as Rose followed him.

"You're a punk!" She exclaimed as he began to twist a few dials.

"A lot more than that if you ask me." I muttered, and the Doctor's head shot up.

"Oi! It's like havin' past me on board with you. _It's good to be a lunitic_." He sang with the song, completely focused in the console after talking to me.

"That's what you are, a big ol' punk with a bit of Rockabilly thrown in." Rose continued, as I laughed, making my way to plop down in the pilot seat. The Tardis started to make a high pitched whining noise as the Doctor looked up.

"Would you like to go see him?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you mean? In a concert?" Rose replied in curiosity.

"I've never been to a concert before." I stated, and the Doctor glanced at me then to Rose before back to the Tardis.

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon, or Ian Dury and the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" He rambled as he and Rose circled one another around the console. I laughed, shrugging.

"I'd like to see the olympics, but Rose can have pick." I replied brightly, standing up to stretch. I was still wearing the same clothing as last night, having not yet been to bed. Not tired.

"Sheffielf it is." Rose answered with her trade mark grin with her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Hold on tight." The Doctor warned as he pulled the lever and sent us into the Vortex, all of us holding down onto the console for support. The Doctor began to hit the Tardis console with a rubber mallet in time with the song, and I threw him a look.

"Tardis doesn't like that, thank you very much!" It went unheard, as the Doctor yelled. Then suddenly the Tardis stopped, all of us falling to the floor with laughter.

"1979." The Doctor introduced as we stood and started our way to the doors. "Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." He rambled. We stepped out onto a grassy plain, and I stopped as I noticed the soldiers as the Doctor did not.

"And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to..." Rifles were cocked then, soldiers in red aiming them at us precisely as we held our hands up. "... my thumb." He finished, the looked around, then back to the space in front of him. "1879. Same difference."

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of these two girls." The lead officer in charge was on top of a black horse, wielding a handgun. Naked? I wasn't naked!

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor exclaimed with a small timber of his voice.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The man asked, not seeming to arrogant or amused at once, almost like deadpan.

"Oh, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing these, these wee naked childs over hill and over dale. isn't that right, ya timorous beasties?" He asked, addressing us.

"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose stated, and I gave her a look.

"No, don't do that." He whispered to her.

"We've been a bit lost, sir. These fields are strange to us. Me and me sister here. Nice to meet you, kind sir." I spoke in a perfectly mimicked accent, thankful for my 'superior biology' as the Doctor once told me. Pfft. Adaption at it's best! The Doctor gave me a praising smile, before turning back to the armed men.

"Hoots moon!" Rose continued.

"No, really. Just drop it." I whispered to her.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" The officer asked.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, it I may." The officer nodded and he pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the officer and surrounding red-coats. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." He explained.

"Let them approach." An upper-class English accent came from a carriage nearby, belonging to an older woman.

"I don't think it's wise, mam." The Officer spoke back to the woman in waiting.

"Let them approach." She insisted, and I turned to share a curious look with Rose and The Doctor. The officer and his soldiers cautiously put away their weapons.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." He ordered. We stepped over to the carriage, to where a door was. A footman opened the the carriage, only to reveal a regal looking woman dressed in a fine dress for this time period. She had lovely blond hair with bits of grey and calm, sharp blue eyes. I smiled in wonder at her regal appearance, the Doctor doing the same. Rose looked on in awe, as the Doctor spoke.

"Rose, Isabella- might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." He greeted warmly. Rose curtsied, as I waited to introduce myself.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." Rose introduced herself.

"Isabella Tyler, Ma'am. Please accept my apologies of being naked as well." I finished as the woman spoke firmly.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." She requested, as The Doctor handed her the physic paper.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It clearly states here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." She asked as a rhetorical question.

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask- why is your majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" He asked, and I felt myself wonder why so indeed.

"A tree on the line." She answered.

"An accident?" He asked, trying to find out details. Was it not an accident? Something much more sinister?

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be as planned." She stated calmly, but with a hint of something else in her voice.

"An assassination attempt?" The Doctor asked in worry.

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asked in shock.

"I don't doubt it. Some people would do anything for what they want." I replied.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." The Queen replied defiantly.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The officer upon his horse spoke from behind us.

"The Doctor and his timorous beasties will come with us." The Queen stated in amusement, causing me to smile.

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving- it's almost nightfall." The Soldier examined.

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" She informed us mysteriously as the coach went ahead, leaving us to walk behind.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose told us lightly.

"Well, there could be worse things to remember of the word." I replied.

"1879?" The Doctor mused. "She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!" The Doctor exclaimed in excitement.

"I know!" Rose cheered, patting the side of his arm as I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's fantastic, I'll tell you!" I added in. "Getting to meet people from all over and everywhere. It's amazing!"

"What a laugh!" The Doctor replied happily.

"She was just sitting there." Rose remarked.

"Like a stump." The Doctor added.

"I want her to say we are not amused." Rose said with anticipation.

"Bet you five quid she'll say it." I bet.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges as a traveler of time." He replied.

"Ten quid?" Rose asked.

"Done."

**~DW~**

A Large old-fashioned quaint house approached on the road as we chattered on about England's history. When we arrived, we were met by a disgruntled looking man and his servants.

"Your majesty." The man greeted, bowing in respect.

"Sir Robert." Queen Victoria stated firmly. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is lady Isobel?"

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame your majesty if you wanted to ride on." He replied with a bit of hope in his voice- and fear. Why was he afraid? I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure if I should trust this man or not.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the nakedness of the girls." She insisted.

"Sorry." Rose and I amended.

"This one's a feral child, the other's more shy. Bought them for sixpence in old London Town. It's was them or the Elephant Man, so-" He was cut off by Rose speaking.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused."

"What do you think of the matters, ma'am?" I asked after her.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" The Queen suggested as she entered the home. Looking around, I noticed a sign. 'Torchwood Estate'. A strange name, it made me feel uneasy.

"So close." Rose muttered.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." The officer commanded, and the two in question pulled out a small locked box from the carriage and begin to carry it into the house.

"So whats in there, then?" The Doctor asked curiously. I looked on as the box was taken away, wondering what was so important in that box.

"Property of the crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated position."

**~DW~**

We entered the house and quickly made way to the Observatory. A large bronze telescope stood before us ready to gaze out at the stars.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour?" The Queen asked in appreciation.

"All my father's work. Build by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Robert answered dutifully.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I…?" The Doctor requested, gazing in wonder at the large piece of machinery. To be honest I wanted to have a go as well, even though I could see a star any time I looked out the Tardis doors if I asked my dad. It was amazing though, things of the like for the examination of the universe even now, here.

"Help yourself." Robert gestured, and the Doctor took a step forward and began to examine the telescope.

"What did he model it on?" He asked in inquisition.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." Robort replied forlornly. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way to many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's kind of stupid." He remarked, then turned to me and Rose. "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep." Rose replied with a popped up 'p' as I nodded with a grin.

"But it's pretty… very… pretty." He complemented.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." The Queen agreed.

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused or something? No?" Rose tried and I gave her a look.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." Victoria scoffed.

"I think it's fantastic, the imaginability and wonder of a man's mind to explore what can not be touched- to gaze upon a greater place of beauty." I spoke up, Rose giving me a look that asked why I was betraying her in the bet. I shrugged at her, with a teasing smile.

"Indeed." The Queen replied with a nod.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor murmured as he kept looking at the telescope.

"Oh my husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." She responded.

"That's Bavaria." The Doctor told Rose and she nodded with understanding. Hmm, what was the place? I made a mental note to start studying certain things when we got back. Perhaps I could even get Dad to teach me how to drive the Tardis. I mused over the thought, perhaps I would even be better a driver than him!

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." Victoria continued.

"It's just a story." Albert dismissed.

"Then tell it." I implored. He glanced back at the servants before speaking once more after pause.

"It's said that-" He was cut off by one of the servants.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." The bald tall man inquired.

"Of course. Yes, of course." Robert replied hurriedly. He seemed nervous now, dodgy. Something was at wrong here.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for these two young ladies? I'm tired of nakedness." Victoria agreed.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." She ignored Rose, getting to the point as always.

"So there is, Ma'am." Robert replied.

**~DW~**

Later on me and Rose were in a charming bedroom, sorting through various dresses of the era in the closet. Rose quickly found a blue velvet dress, non too restricting in case of trouble. I was besides her, taking a bit longer to find one myself. Eventually I found a fitting white lace dress with long sleeves that came to my ankles. The fabric was thin, so if needed I could rip off the bottom if running was required.

"What do you think of this, then?" Rose asked, appearing in her dress. I smiled at her, with an appraising nod.

"Doctor will love it, mum." I replied warmly and she fell silent, exploring the room. I got into my dress quickly.

"And me?" I asked, showing her the outfit. She gave me a proud grin, and then turned to open a cupboard. As she opened it, a young looking woman dressed in proper clothing fell out, scared. We got her to calm down soon, and sat her down on the bed while Rose confronted the girl. I asked her questions, and found my suspicions of trouble true.

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my lady." She sobbed in horror. Rose rubbed her back soothingly.

"My dad, yeah? He's the Doctor. He'll help us. We've gotta go get to him." I reassured her.

"Oh, but I can't Miss." The housemaid resisted against my suggestion.

"What's your name?" Rose asked calmly.

"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be fine. We'll go downstairs and get some help. I promise on my honor. And believe me, I've never broken a promise." I tried to reason with the solemn girl.

"Come on. Okay? Come on." Rose soothed, standing up slowly and we made our way to the door. We tried to be our most silent, but Rose quickly made a sound of surprise and rushed forward to a guard on the floor. I leaned down and took his pulse, and nodded to Rose.

"He's fine, just out." I stated calmly.

"Oh miss. I did warn you." Flora warned.

"He's not dead then. He must be drugged or something." Rose assured, then I watched in horror as each of us were apprehended and knocked out.

**~DW~**

Bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum.

My headache woke me up, my eyes opening up immediately as I shot up from a sleeping position. The floor was dank and of dirt, staining my dress. I liked that dress! It was dark, Rose was besides me on the left and another young woman on my right. We were all chained to the wall by one large connected chain of shackles.

I turned to Rose and ignored everyone's looks and shook Rose. She woke up in a fright, about to make a noise until I put my hand up to her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." The lady said to my right. Both me and Rose looked to a young man in a metal cage, sitting in place.

"But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Rose hissed back. My hearts beat into my throat, scaring me. But at the same time like a runner's high, I couldn't help but feel giddy. Why? Why was I excited? But that thought was swept away by a flurry of questions. Who was he? What was he? Or it? What did it want? What was it going to do? Why here, why now?

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." She replied in shaking tone, filled with fear. Suddenly, the young monk's eyes opened to reveal pure black. Everyone screamed in horror, moving back and away. Eventually I crouched up with Rose, as we inched as close as we could to the cage.

"Don't, children." The same woman warned us.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as we ignored the warning.

"Why are you here- what do you want? What are you?" I asked after, having trouble not to keep my questions to myself.

"Don't enrage him." A man said from behind us.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Rose continued to interrogate the non responsive creature.

"Oh, intelligence." It replied in a soft voice.

"Where were you born?" I wondered.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, a heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." It hissed back.

"Okay, body's human. You killed the boy to take over. But you, what about the monster inside? This wolf?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. It all clicked. The wolf stories, the monk-like servants and monk boy, and even the monster before me right now. It was a full moon.

"So far from home." He murmured softly.

"If you want to get back home, we can help." Rose offered, but I shook my head. This thing had killed a human being, and even now I knew it would try it's best to do the same to us. I wasn't about to let it get away with that. No.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How? Do you think we'd just let you?" I scoffed.

"No, I'd kill you first, then… to the Holy Monarch." He replied with a devilish grin.

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Rose asked in shock.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf... So many questions." He said after pause. Suddenly, he lunged at the cage and the people behind us cried in fear once more, trying to get even further away. Myself and Rose stayed still as she flinched.

"Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too." He exclaimed, directed towards Rose.

"Seen what?" Rose asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you, you and your cub." He growled, and I flinched at that. The Big bad wolf. But what of the wolf in myself? Rose gave me a worried glance before turning back to the thing.

"I don't know what you mean." I countered in a steady voice.

"You burn like the sun, but all I require is the moon." He whispered, looking up where the open cellar doors were slammed open and the moonlight streamed in through.

"Moonlight." He said forlornly, pleased. He took off his cloak as an unnatural wind started to blow through the cellar. Rose went back to the people and stood, beginning to pull on the chains. I watched the beast, too stunned by it's changing to move.

"All of you! Isabella! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" Rose yelled. I shook my head and stood, a few other joining in the tug.

"Pull! Stop whining, and pull! Everyone. That includes you, your Ladyship. Now pull if you want to live!" I ordered as everyone started to join in. The young man became to seem more vulpine.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose cried. "One, two, three, pull!" The cage creaked as it was forced larger to hold the wolf. Soon the

werewolf was fully formed as It began to examine its own paws. Our tugs became frantic and quicker.

"One, two, three, pull!" I yelled out in panic. Finally, the wall gave way as the Doctor and Robert arrived after kicking the door in.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Rose asked. The Doctor ignored her to gaze upon the creature in awe.

"Oh, that's beautiful." He praised as I took a moment to examine the ferocious beast. It was beautiful in a deadly way.

"Come on, go. Get out!" Robert started ushering us out as the Werewolf finally broke free.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor yelled, snapped from his reverie.

"Come on, then!" I called, pulling him away into the next room. He locked the door behind us quickly as we ran. Eventually we ran into a storage room where guns were held. The Steward began to hand out the contents of the gun cupboard to all the men.

"Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" He asked, then addressed quickly to Isobel. "Take the girls. Get them out

through the kitchen."

"I can't leave you! What will you do?"

"I must defend her Majesty. Now don't think of me, just go." Robert replied stubbornly as I stood next to the Doctor and Rose. The woman left with all the other girls quickly, leaving the armed men, and us. The Doctor finished removing our shackles with the screwdriver.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor asked. I was too busy thinking to answer. Queen- werewolf- transport through a bite- full moon- empire- telescope- wolves- wavelengths- brotherhood- blood. There wasn't enough information! I can't come up with anything!

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it." Rose replied as I ran a hand through my hair with a frustrated growl.

"I can't _think. _It's too loud!" I mumbled angrily. The Doctor shot me a look, and I only nodded to reassure him. I was fine. I am fine. I will be fine.

Bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum.

Suddenly, the loud crash of a door reached the room. The Doctor left for a moment to look into the hallway we just left. Soon he came right back and grabbed me and Rose before running out back to the storage room. He stopped for a moment and looked back in admiration before ducking a bit of crate thrown at him. He locked the door quickly before turning around.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Time Lord ordered, addressing the armed men all aiming at the door.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." Robert replied stubbornly.

"That thing is not of God's Earth! Follow us up _now_, if you want to live against that monster!" I yelled in frustration.

"Ma'am, you have no right to speak that way to me. I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He replied firmly. I yelled in anger. How dare he! Why wouldn't he listen? The the Steward stepped into the corridor that Doctor had locked. It was silent. Too silent.

"It must have crawled away to die." He called to the others. Suddenly, he was pulled up to the ceiling of the doorway.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor yelled before our small group of 4 began running away. The sound of gunshots and snarling and wet meat ripping followed behind us.

* * *

**I'll have the next bit up tomorrow ;)**

**Review please!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	7. Tooth and Claw 2- Bella Wolfe

**Okay, here's this one. Maybe I should start posting these on Fridays, or as soon as I finish? Mind you, the quicker posted, the more-sucky it's going to be due to not being proof read. Eventually I'll start going back over the first few chapters and fix them up. Right now, I'm thinking about what the series after the next will be. What? It's a surprise. I've been plannin' em all.**

* * *

Running through the hallway, we were by a staircase, looking for the Queen.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Robert cried out in relief, as the Queen had been watching us warily from atop the staircase.

"Sir Robert? What's happening?" Victoria came down the stairs with the commander from before. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Robert asked, not seeing the Father with her.

"Captain reynolds Disposed of him." She answered.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out a window." The Doctor interrupted and we went to enter the drawing room. We approached a window, and Robert stepped up before the Queen.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist her Majesty's egress." He quickly then stepped in front of the window.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." Victoria praised.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor rushed, back to his london accent. I flinched, but didn't chastise him. Hopefully no one would notice and they wouldn't find it a fault. Robert opened the window only for the monks posted outside to begin to fire. I quickly reach over and shut the window.

"I reckon they want us to stay put." I mused.

"Do they know who I am?" The Queen cried in outrage.

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting." Rose replied honestly.

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." Victoria dismissed the subject quickly. Right after her words, came the howl of a werewolf hungry for blood. We ran back into the corridor, in a hurry to get to safety.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We run." The Doctor replied almost with a _duh._

"That it?" I responded sarcastically.

"You got any silver bullets?" He questioned.

"No, not exactly at ease with a gun."

"There we are then, we run." The Doctor quickly turned to the queen with a grin. "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a

vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" We followed suit, racing up a staircase. Suddenly I heard the Werewolf broke into the area below us. "Come on! Come on!" The Doctor yelled.

It was catching up, I realized in horror as we tried our best to get ahead. I could suddenly feel it's hot breath on my neck, it's claws grasping feebly at me and the officer as we ran and turned. It was almost upon me and Reynolds, as it reached for the man.

"No!" I yelled, and tried to block the beast from the officer. The moment it's claws touched me, everything went white for a moment with a loud howl of pain came from the wolf. The light was soft, and didn't hurt as I heard a familiar song from ages ago whisper to me. But then as quickly as everything exploded in a cascading flash of light, it went dark.

Bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum.

Finally, I woke up to double vision and The Doctor above me, his face in panic. I shook my head and smiled sleepily.

"Thank god, she's okay!" Rose cried in relief. I turned to find her besides me.

"Hey..." I mumbled softly. "Wha' happened?"

"It- It doesn't matter, are you alright? How's your head?" The Doctor asked.

"Fine. Just fine- is the man alright?" I wondered, sitting up. He was across the room, alive and well.

"Thank you, miss. You saved my life. Although how, It was quite… strange." He bowed in gratitude and I gave him a small smile. To be honest I was still dizzy beyond belief. The Doctor gave me a nod before running over to the doors and helping Robert and the Officer barricade them.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute." The Doctor halted, pressing his ear to the door. A lonely howl echoed throughout the building. "It's stopped. It's gone."

"Listen." Rose whispered besides him. I stood up carefully, then looked around despite my headache. They were in a library! Books! Yes- perhaps there was something there. Quickly I turned and looked at the books, and began to take them down of the shelves, anything having to do with wolves, monasteries, or anything else that would help.

"Books." I mused, flipping through a few.

"It that the only door?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. No!" Robert recovered quickly as they all rushed behind me to block the other. We could still hear the Werewolf outside in the halls, pacing anxiously.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose.

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor asked. I then found a strange book, and started to flip through it. Finally, I smiled in victory. I needed to read this, quickly. The noises of their conversation faded away.

Okay, so the monks raise the werewolf. This book said there had been a meteor. Okay, no it goes from host to host and now it's in another host. Bites the queen to transfer. It can't get in. There are books _here_ about wolves and these things. And it's _here _in this room, in this house it can't get in. Wait- the Queen! Her husband, had kept coming here, hadn't he? She said he had a friendship with the man who used to live here. Okay next question- why was the Queen here?

"I'm sorry ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Robert apologized.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor joked, and I shot him a look. Eww- and seriously?

"I'll tell you what though Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose tried a go at it again.

"Do you think this is funny?" The Queen asked.

"No, I don't Ma'am. But the thing is- I've got a question." I cut in, and tossed the book to the Doctor who caught it. "I understand a lot of things at the moment- but Why are you here in the first place? Why this place here?"

"Why should I tell? Should I trust you, or you sir?" She asked turning to the Doctor. "You who change your voice so easily?

What happened to your accent?" The Queen wasn't very amused. No, not amused at all. The Doctor looked up from the book and closed it, placing it down on a table next to him.

"Oh right, sorry, that's-" He tried back with his accent, but was cut off.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you or your girl who glows. Not a thing, none of it. This is not my world." Girl who glows? Was she talking about me? Did I glow? I gave a pointed look to the Doctor, wanting to know exactly what happened in the hallways earlier. Quickly, the Doctor turned and went to examine the doors once more. A carving of mistletoe was there.

"Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did your father put that there?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, but I'll show you that." He replied, pointing above both him and Rose's head. Mistletoe was hanging above them, and the Doctor reached down and gave Rose a soft, small kiss.

"Tradition." He mumbled before turning back to the door, Rose watched him in shock. I smiled, wishing that they would actually do more couple-thingys together. Then, the Doctor did something stupid and completely against the mood of what he had just done. He licked the wood. WHY?!

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." He rambled.

"Did you really have to lick it?" I questioned him.

"And the Wolf's allergic?" Rose asked.

"Yes, i did. Better taste. And Rose, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." The Time Lord replied.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Robert was panicking.

"Oh, your father got all the brains didn't he?" Rose was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"No, no he's right. This room here, its protected by his father placing mistletoe here. And the monks came here, this

estate. why? Did he know this would happen? This room, with all these books, look here." I said, reaching over to the book I gave the doctor, and showed everyone.

"Your dad found this, something that fell to Earth." I explained.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"A shooting star, I think. It reads, 'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire

did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery.'" The Doctor read for us.

"But that's over a hundred years ago. What's it waiting for?" I smiled at the Doctor, giving him the spotlight. He grinned proudly at me, turning eagerly to the book.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through humans, host after host after host." The Doctor mused.

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert questioned.

"That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf." Rose answered him, remembering the cellar.

"Sir Robert, if I am to die here-" The Queen spoke, but was cut off.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Robert dismissed.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping something far older and more precious than myself." Victoria scoffed.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor scolded.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." Then she pulled out a large white stone cutted down so many times. We all gaped at it, the stone too large and impossible to be true. Right? Right?

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes. The greatest diamond in the world." A Diamond, the greatest of all earth.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." I snorted at the Queen. Superstition, nothing but myths. But then again… werewolves…

"Wee, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I…?" He gestured to the diamond, holding his hand out for the stone. After a pause the Queen handed it to him and me and Rose came up besides him to examine it. "That is so beautiful." He murmured.

"How much is it worth?" Rose wondered as I examined the jewel, trying to find a pattern in it's cut. It was intriguing, and possibly when I got back I'd look that up too- patterns and algorithms of the like.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." He replied, putting on a pair of specs.

"Do you even need those?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"No, they just make me look smarter."

"Far way to go with that, then."

"Doctor, you were right. Nine's back again." Rose teased and I pouted.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." Robert stated behind us in unease, shifting nervously.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked my question from before. Perhaps the Queen would listen to him. Then again, the monarch a female only listening to men. Note; Don't come back to places where females are lower in society than men… or what ever other genders there are then.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect!" Rose scoffed.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." Cutting, why?

"Traveling out here into the country and making friends with your father here, Robert, the place of a trap where this room was that was protected from the werewolf, every time to go cut the diamond. The Koh-I-noor, what does that have to do with a man with a telescope that isn't a telescope?" I wondered aloud. The Doctor tossed the Queen the diamond and

kissed my forehead with a grin, rubbing my back.

"Oh, I _like _you, Isabella-Ambrose Jamie Tyler-Smith. All these separate things, unfinished business, you've connected them. I'm thick, Oh my head. But you, you got it, my girl. All these things fit. This place, it's a trap for you. Is that right, ma'am?" The Doctor rambled, turning to Victoria.

"Obviously." She scoffed, unsure.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" He mused.

"Explain yourself, Doctor." The Queen ordered stiffly.

"What if Robert's father and prince Albert weren't just story swapping. They thought this was all real, and planned against this. It's not a trap you you, ma'am. It's a trap in a trap for the werewolf." I explained. Then plaster dust began to fall from the ceiling, and looking up we saw the wolf on a glass roof trying to enter.

"That wolf there." The Doctor pointed towards it as the grass cracked. We all ran to the doors and began to unpile the furniture and ran out. The Doctor shut the mistletoe doors behind us.

"Your Majesty!" Robert yelled in worry, rushing the Queen.

"Just get to the Observatory!" The Time Lord ordered. We started to run again towards the room, about to turn when I heard the sounds of pursuit. Rose screamed, but when I turned around Flora was there with Isobel and everyone else. They held a large pot as

the wolf ran in pain, steaming in hot water. "Good shot." The Doctor praised.

"It was mistletoe." Flora answered with labored breaths.

"Isobel!" Robert cried in relief, giving his lady a kiss, having thought she had been lost to him. "Now get back downstairs." He ordered and all the girls left as we continued onto our destination up a staircase. We ran into the observatory quickly, and the Doctor shut the door leaving the Officer out there.

"Where's Reynolds?" I asked, but he ignored me.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." He requested.

"For what purpose?" She asked, holding it close to her.

"The purpose it was designed for." He answered and Victoria handed him the Koh-I-Noor. "Rose, Isabella." He called us over to the telescope as he held the precious gemstone. "Lift it. come on."

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose scoffed as we did as he said.

"No, but it is time to put some moonlight on the situation." I replied quietly, glancing at the Doctor. Reynolds was dead, after I saved him. The Officer, he was dead now. I added him to my list, growing from cassandra to those men downstairs, and now him. Were they my fault? They weighed down on me now, though. Lives lived that would never go on, futures disappeared and lost into the darkness.

"You said this thing doesn't work." Rose told the Doctor.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."

"It won't work. There's no electricity." Rose replied and I smiled as we got into place and then the clouds parted, moonlight streaming into the room. "Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!" Then a bright reflection of concentrated light came from the telescope and hit the ground as the werewolf broke in, and went after Queen Victoria. She screamed as the Doctor slid the diamond over to where the light beam hit the floor. It refracted the light upwards, catching the werewolf in it's beam and lifting it up off the floor. We watched in horror and awe as it turned back into the young man, hanging as if crucified in mid air.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." He begged, and the Doctor adjusted the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turned back into a wolf shape, vanishing with a howl. I watched the moon in fascination, it's fullness bright upon the manor.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" Turning, The Doctor was talking to the Queen warily who was examining her wrist.

"No, it's, it's a cut, that's all." Victoria replied, hiding her hand quickly. She was hiding the wound, almost fascinated of it. But before she had said she would rather of died.

"If that thing bit you-" He was cut off.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." She dismissed.

"Let me see."

"It is nothing."

**~DW~**

It was morning now, all gathered in the drawing room, Rose, the Doctor, and I knelt before the Queen. She held a sword, as we all grinned. I was being knighted! Knighted, me- us!

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis." She placed the sword on his shoulders, then turned to rose. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." She did the same to Rose and finally turned to me."By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the Isabella of Wolfe." I had chosen the title out of everything that happened today as a reminder. Of course, not even the Doctor or Rose had known what I had told the Queen as they glanced at me with shock."You may stand."

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor thanked.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." Rose whispered in excitement..

"Thank you, kind Ma'am, Queen Victoria." I spoke warmly.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." The Doctor nodded to the Koh-I-Noor.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." Victoria stated and Rose fist-pumped.

"Yes!"

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth, I banish you."

"What? I'm sorry?" I asked in shock.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return. "

**~DW~**

We hitched a ride with a man named Dougal on the road back to our home, and stopped when we got back near enough.

"Whoa!" Dougal cried, stopping the horses as we came off the cart. I gave the man a wave as he left.

"Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor yelled after the retreating figure. We walking onwards, and Rose gave me a look.

"Why 'Wolfe'?" We stopped as I took a deep breath and looked to the ground.

"A reminder for all these deaths, everyone I couldn't save- we couldn't. Besides, I've seen your life, my new life, Doctor. It's filled with danger. An Aliases is best, Bella Wolfe." I replied, looking to the clouds.

"They weren't your fault." Rose insisted softly, but the Doctor only looked at me with a dark, unreadable expression. I shook my head and continued walking as they caught up.

"No, but the funny thing it, Queen Victoria did actually suffer from a mutation of the blood." The Doctor spoke up, grinning as the wind rushed past us.

"No, you're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"It's historical record! She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." The Time Lord explained.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." He replied.

"For werewolf?" Rose questioned.

"Could be." I answered mischievously.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be. And her children had the Royal disease." The Doctor stated.

"Maybe she gave them a quick nip, the Royal family- Werewolves." I mused.

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" He rambled.

"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." Rose grinned her signature smile, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"I'll say no more." The Doctor said mysteriously.

"And think of it, there so private. Plan everything ahead, could schedule themselves 'round the moon! We'd never knew. They like hunting." I continued as we entered the Tardis. "They love blood sports."

"Oh my god, they're werewolves!" Rose cried as the Tardis faded away from 1879 Scotland, to a new adventure for The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Bella Wolfe.

* * *

**Up next; Goodbye for tommarow and yesterday's hello- **

**Isabella and the Doctor go on a small trip while Rose visits her mum, and Isabella decides that it's time already, after a shocking reveal of information from her father.  
**

**Tell me what you think and Review, please!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	8. Goodbye For Tommarow and Yesterday Hello

**Aaaah, sorry on late update. My muse ran off, but by the time it came back it had changed completely! I had brand new idea's and a new way for the story to move on, okay, so... Things from this point onward will start to become Timey-Wimey. So... enjoy. **

**almost 600 views! Wowza! And thankyou TimeLadyHope for reviewing every capter so far, and thanks KaylaHope for reviewing.**

* * *

Giving a hug to Rose, I turned back to the Tardis, waving goodbye to the assembled Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. I held my bag on my back filled with various things I hadn't grabbed when I left last time. And perhaps… Jackie's toaster. And a few pieces from the TV… and the microwave… No one had been looking! And besides, the Doctor put me up to it. Some kind of initiation test of some sort. Rubbish I bet.

"By Mum! By Jackie! By Ricky the Idiot!" I called, entering the Tardis behind the Doctor.

"Not even the Doctor calls me that anymore..." Micky grumbled from behind as I shut the door. When I had asked the Doctor if I could have some sort of teaching when we got back to the Tardis from Scotland, he immediately agreed. Rose had said yes eventually- with some persuasion that we wouldn't be gone for long. Now we were off to go explore for a bit and to do some schooling.

"I hope you got the stuff!" The Doctor exclaimed as he sent the Tardis off, and I held onto one of the Coral struts for support.

"Of course!"

"Follow me, then." He replied and set of into the Tardis interior once we could stand without falling. I followed the grinning Time Lord until we reached a room that looked like a lab, the white counters covered in different bits and bobs. All types of machinery and scraps were everywhere, and I could even name a few. He turned and tossed something to me, and I realized it was his Screwdriver.

"What's this for, then?" I asked, sitting down at a workspace.

"Well, changed my mind. Your job is to reverse engineer that duplicate of my screwdriver, and make yourself one. You can use anything here." He answered with a grin.

"Thats a bit of a leap, isn't it? Wouldn't it be best if I just had this one?" He shook his head.

"Nah! Just don't blow anything up. You're welcome to ask questions- not exactly a test. Tests are rubbish. I once had to take a test- I had to build a wormhole contained by a fluctuating wavelength rupture module. Well, failed that I did- inverted the mass with too many anti-matter protons and made a black hole! When I was 7! Then another time I was making my first screwdriver instead of kissing a girl- got too scared and I think that's what started this whole science rubbish." The Doctor sat down across from me, and I began to take apart the duplicate. I pointed to a small crystal.

"And this, then?" I asked, holding the small blue gem.

"That there, is a Kyrominoid crystal used for amplifying wavelengths, energies, all sorts of things. Found on Veraxis 4, 75,837 in the Ferdinand solar system of the H53-2 galaxy. It's the part that makes the blue light of the screwdriver. But, I can change the color if you want."

"Nah," I leaned back and cracked my knuckles, trying to remember all those books I read and the other stuff I learned about online during my time as a human. "Well, let's get to work."

For a while I just stared at the pieces, picking them up occasionally to examine them. It was a long and tedious process, especially when your dad was right there watching you and was… eating a banana. Of course- eating a banana. When did he not want to eat one of them? I really needed to stop him staring at me. Because now I was staring at him, and he was noticing, and I was noticing. And oh- theres a really weird look in his eye- what? Was staring bad? Wait- yes. It was. no. Yes…?

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" I asked.

"Well that's my job. Well, jobs are boring, but can't say much about this one because I'd rather not want to see if the legendary Jackie Tyler's slap is hereditary. Ah, ah, ah, ah!" He quickly pulled my hands away from the screwdriver which I had just opened and was arranging wires. "Never, never cross complementary colors. Blow a hole in the universe the size of Belgium."

I glanced up at him and put the wires back where they belonged, and eventually got the whole outer layer of the screwdriver off and cataloged and learned. Now, just to the inside.

"Why are you so quiet? You're never so quiet." I asked, taking off the crystal placed between four clamps to hold it in place.

"Who are you, Bella Wolfe?" He asked, leaning forward. My dad had his smart-glasses on, looking at me intensely. I looked up and stared into his dark brown eyes with my own icy-ivy ones.

"What did the wolf mean, I burn like the sun?" I questioned in turn.

"Who is the bad wolf?"

"Who is the Doctor?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know!" He took a sharp inhale, leaning back in his chair and watching me out of the cornor of his eye.

"Isabella," He sat up straight. "I'm a Time Lord, the last- besides you now. I'm 902, born on Gallifrey, the planet of the 7 shining systems. I've done so, so much wrong in all of my lifes. I've lived, loved, and died before. You're not my first daughter, not my first child. Rose isn't the first woman i've- i..." He was starting to cry now, why? Why was he telling me this. It hurt, it hurt to hear him sob,to see him cry. He ran a hand up his hair and rubbed his eyes, trying to block off his tears. "But she'll wither, and die. Rose Tyler will age to dust like so many before. But for- for one moment. For one single moment it was right. and it was wrong, isabella. And now I have you, but everytime I see you, hear you, smell you- It _hurts. _Isabella, why does it hurt?" I stood up and walked to his side from around the counter, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Doc… Dad. I'm sorry. But… what can I do? What possibly can I do but run, stay away from you? Leave you? I can do that, I can leave you and mum to your adventures if that's what you need." It broke my hearts to say this, but it was the best I could offer. To leave him and mum to their adventures so they could talk, and he could think. And perhaps I could do something better with my time.

"How could you say that, ask for that?"

"Just- I want it. Drop me off. Take me someplace I can learn so you and Rose can go off. I'll come back." I tried to gently hold his hand but he jumped away, standing quickly.

"But why! I don't want to leave you, Isabella!"

"But I need to go, you- you don't understand, yeah? It's not that- that I don't love you, dad. I want to leave." I whispered and he gave me the saddest trapped look I had ever seen, so much sadness and anger and loss, so much love and fury and understanding. He left the room quickly and I stormed after him, yelling for him to wait. But he kept going until he reached a white metal door that he entered, leaving it open. I entered the room and closed the door before turning around to talk to him.

Before me, large swaths of red knee-high grass rose over the rolling hill that a forest of silver leaves bordered, a large glass dome with rising spires to the far right. To the left large mountains capped in snow rose tall and proud where two suns hung in the sky. I saw him, standing on the hill, backgrounded by the bluest blue sky I had ever seen and ever would.

It was right, it was strange, was this Gallifrey?

I walked slow steps towards him, reaching my hand down to feel the grass. It felt real. It smelled real- like spring storms and something unknown, something old and new. I took his hand, and he took it in mine without looking away from the city below.

"This is where you should of been born, where you should be raised, taught and schooled, but it's gone now. You're not even a Time Lady, Isabella. A Time Lord is a shared past, a shared pain, a shared memory." He gripped my hand tighter, and it hurt. I tried to pull away but he held me close.

"If you want to leave, fine. But I won't be responsible for my actions. You can't expect me to save you everytime something goes wrong, every time you need me. Isabella, where do you want to go?" He emphasized every word, turning to look me at me as if searching for something. What, what was he searching for. What for, what for?

"50th century. Luna university.' I replied. He raised his eyebrow, not expecting an answer.

"I found an article of it in the library." _In a magazine named Bad wolf. _But I wouldn't tell him that. Couldn't tell him that. He turned around without a sound and left, leaving me to stand in the virtual hill of Gallifrey. I didn't want to leave, no- but I had to. I wasn't supposed to be here, my place was some other time. Just not quite yet. Not… quite… now.

I was told to leave, told to go by someone I trust more than anything. Who do you trust more than yourself? But I can't say that, I can't even think it because then I know, he'll know. He can read my thoughts if I don't concentrate. Concentrate.

I wind rolled by, making me shiver. I had to leave now. I made my way to the hallway, casting one last longing gaze that Gallifrey. Did my dad believe that? That I wasn't a Time lady, lord- Gallifreyan- whatever!? If he didn't, then that was fine. I didn't need to be. I could still be there for him, after this. After Silence fell to the howling drums.

**~DW~**

"Are you sure?" I was at the door, the Doctor standing at the console watching me carefully. I was holding my same bag, the bigger on the inside filled with all my stuff, including a sonic screwdriver and my own psychic paper that the Doctor gave me just incase.

"Positively unsure." I replied with a grin. He gave me a soft sad smile.

"Just know, that I will be back for you, or… oh, my amazing Isabella. I'm sure you'll find a way back to me. Goodbye Isabella-Ambrose Jamie Tyler-Smith, Bella Wolfe, and don't you dare go out with any boys. Tell them that I've got a time machine, and not afraid to wipe them from existence!" Goodbyes sucked. They were terrible. I couldn't make myself turn back until after I heard the sound of the universe fade, and only silence. Silence, why only silence. Taking out my magazine, I looked through the ad, where _Archeology, taught by Professor Candy _was circled. I didn't circle it, the ink smelled at least a few years old like the magazine itself, all hidden beneath the couch in the library.

"Alright, let's go get some education."

* * *

**Up Next; The Lazarus Experiment-  
**

**Archeology, study of past things... and artifacts. It's all rubbish, just things messed up where I can tell the Doctor's past was just screwing around with us. Or his future. River, river, river. I don't want to go, but she insisted. So I went inside, and I forgot.  
**


	9. Lazarus Experement- Where's mum, River?

**OH MY GO-! I SAW THE 50TH EPISODE! AMAZING! IT WAS AWESOME! Did anyone else see it? It was soooo cool! And then it was one of my favorite episodes after that, with the Master! I cried, it was so brilliant. Oh, I wish I could elaborate right here, but I don't want to spoil anything ;)**

* * *

Even now, I can hear the passing of time. The ticking and tocking. The pops of small moments being passed by without a second thought by anyone else. It's unnerving, following the endless sound of my brain being bashed. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. My mind was silent all the time, I didn't think things, I felt them. The pulses now BANGing, the small soft ticks turned to TAPS, my thoughts only swirling winds that even their breezes don't cool down my fervent mind.

It had been almost 6 years since I left him. I was almost done with all my classes and soon I would have my the end of this year. Archeology and physics and other things. I didn't have many friends. My constant sarcastic, abrasive, broody, rambling, gambling, fanatic, manic, compassionate, and even angry temperamental mood swings was enough to set anyone far away from me. Except for one woman. Her name was River Song- and she just wouldn't leave me be, no matter how much I tried to shake her off. Even if I didn't like the silence and the constant hitting in my head, I preferred my loneliness. Until she finally worked herself into my heart, and I even no matter what I said, I still couldn't help but be her best friend, and her mine.

Now, I was sitting in my small dorm room I shared with her. River was older than me- that was for sure. But we were both brilliant, all though, she seemed to have some sense of insight I didn't. All the time she would give me the strangest look, almost a sad smile. Or another as if something was missing.

I was lying on my bed on the side of the room that was mine, focused intensely on the bedside table and the coin i was currently messing around with. Something I found out I could do for hours, perhaps even days or weeks, was play with coins.

Rolling them, spinning them, tossing them. It made me giggle, the improbability of two choices. After that it was another two, and another two, almost like parallel worlds.

"You must have an obsession with that."

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at River who was shaking her large mane of curly hair at me. She was sitting on her bed, watching me curiously.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I signed us up on an expedition." River had gotten her degree ages back, but she still came here all the time, her stuff still sprawled about. The university had never given me a new roommate, due to some hallucinatory lipstick which I was delighted to find out about. River supplied me occasionally in all the new pretty toys.

When she wasn't here, River was someplace else, stating that she was off with a man. An impossible man of many times and places. It reminded me of my dad, when she said that, that night she arrived through the window. Often she arrived at night, and I would be tinkering with small gadgets, messing with pennies, or even reading when she came in through that way, and I always kept it open now. Except this one time.

"Oh, I don't mind. As long as you tell me, where you got that handy vortex manipulator." I didn't look up at all like before, and the penny rolled off of the table and I gave a small grunt of frustration. The coin would keep falling off the table or kept on just stopping instead of rolling these days. River gestured to the leather wrist strap she wore.

"Here." She took it off simply, handing it out to me. I looked up, staring at her in disbelief. Would she so honestly and easily hand it over? Give me a device to travel through time and space?

"Are you serious?" I scoffed, unsure whether or not I should take it. I could visit mum and dad. I hadn't seen them in all this time, but even for them it could've been a day, a few minutes. Or lifetimes, I could get stuck in a future too far and become stuck in the event due to something I wasn't supposed to know.

"Take it, sweetie. My guess is you might need it some day." She shrugged, and I took it warily. Opening it, I realised that the time feature was off, damaged. Oooh, that was interesting- I looked up quickly to see River laying down on her bed now, reading my book. Quickly I took out my own sonic screwdriver and scanned it, a small hum filling the air. But she didn't hear, unless she was pretending. No matter how much I liked River, how close we were, I didn't trust anyone.

So, the Vortex Manipulator had been disabled by another sonic screwdriver before. Easy fix. I typed in a few commands and the screen opened where wires were placed. I quickly rearranged a few, pulling open a green and red one and connecting them. It sparked, a small amount of smoke puffing up.

"And there." I stated satisfied, River giving me a look.

"What did you do with it? I hope you didn't break it, my friend gave it to me."

"Yes, this mysterious 'man' of yours." I snarked, pressing a few buttons to find it in working order. "I only fixed the time drive, it had been disabled by a sonic device. Now, why would that be?" She gave me another shrug and it felt like one of those times I wanted to throttle the woman.

"Why would you do that? Anywhen are you wanting to go to?" She asked with a bored tone, flipping a page.

"To visit my mum." I replied honestly. River shot up and gave me a smile just as i was putting in the coordinates. She placed her hand below my own, covering the device on my arm.

"What, River?"

"It might not be best, Isabella." She replied in a soft tone. And there was River's look, her sad knowing smile.

"Ho- how- My name's Bella." I defied, and she shook her head, putting her other hand on my own.

"Isabella Tyler, you can't go just quite yet. Not until after the archeology trip." She then gently pulled my hands away, unstrapping the device from my wrist and placing it in the empty drayer to my dresser.

"Who are you, River? How do you know my name?"

"I can't tell you. But this man, he told me you can't go yet. You have to trust me. _Please_," She begged silently, her voice compelling and sad. I gave her a cold icy look that melted at her words. She was River Song, the woman I trusted my life with, who had saved my life up to a total 6 times now.

"Is- Is it my father? The Doctor?" I whispered softly, but River shook her head.

"It's not him, it's someone you will trust completely in the future, someone you love dearly. You don't know him yet, but you will after so much. But you can't go back now, until after the library expedition. I'm sorry, sweetie." I gave River a soft look, then before i could stop myself, the tears came.

"D-did he mean it? D-does he re-really be…. belive i'm not a time lady? Was he that… mad with me? Am… I nothing more th-than a mistake?" I asked shakily, and River came to sit next to me, holding me tightly.

"It'll be alright, sweatheart. He loves you so much, but I can't tell you anything else. Spoilers in the good words of a friend."

That night, I told River everything, all my secrets and lies, all my pain and sorrow. But it had been all in vain, hadn't it? It would only end soon, my shared pain for once, when River would leave me all too soon. Too soon I would be alone with someone I once knew but never could again.

**~DW~**

The next morning, I didn't have any classes and River insisted we went out some place to have fun for a short time. I never went out, but she said we could get in anywhere with my psychic paper. So after some convincing, I agreed. Now, where to go? River had taken the Vortex Manipulator onto her own wrist and was currently pressing in coordinates.

"Are you dressed dear?" She called from the room. I was in the bathroom, putting on my black flats. I exited, answering her question. I was wearing a red dress with a black lace cut coming down not show too much, just to tease. It was a deep passionate crimson color, ending at my calfs. I wasn't a fan of showy-showy dresses.

"You look, marvelous!" River complemented, dressed in a short tan dress that had a zipper for the neckline and a dark brown belt. It had small ruffles and ended at her knees, wearing brown flats.

"Don't diss yourself, River." I replied with a small blush. "So, where are we going- or rather when?" I asked, picking up my black bigger on the inside purse and going to stand besides the woman, looking over to the traveling device.

"Someplace simple- how about Earth, 2007?" She asked with a knowing smile. Hmm… I hate that smile. Last time she smiled like that she set me up on a blind date, and I just about slapped her.

"Alright." I drawled out, putting my hand on the device as she did. She gave me a winning smile, and put her finger on the go button.

"Now, hold on sweetie. Time travel without a capsule- that's a killer." Then everything was spinning as the world around me dissolved into nothing, into dazzling bright lights and colors, falling away and decaying into brightly flashing flickers to reveal the howling. Nothing of darkness and light, echoed only by the drumming and howls. Faces, so many faces. A man on high, little spheres of death from trillions of years ago to then. A wolf from the heart howling into the storm of light clouded by it's own sun. A cub stray to the drums and blown away by the storms ferocious winds, lost for it's mother.

And then, as soon as it came, everything and nothing, all and none, reality came back, building itself around me into darkness. Oh, it hurt, my head hurt. Putting my hand fervently to my forehead, I heard a soothing voice and a hand on my back. Was i alright? Well, I could still feel, so I was alive. I think.

Opening my eyes, I quickly closed them, even the darkness of a small alley too bright. Eventually I could open my eyes after a quick stumble, River besides me with her face contorting into worry.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Now, my headache was stronger than ever before and wouldn't go away if I focused on it, like it would before. I stood up in her arms, smiling weakly. When I tried to think back to what I saw and heard, I couldn't remember. Shaking my head, I walked a few steps away from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache 's all." I answered, and walked back over. She gave me a disbelieving glance. "I'm fine. Let's go- where were you thinking about?" I snapped, and she looked away, leading us into a street. A cathedral was out and abandoned a little down the street, and closer by- a large building looking as if in a full swing party.

"How about there?" River asked with a grin.

"Fine by me." I replied as we headed over and soon my headache and memories of my experience were drowned out by the silence once more.

**~DW~**

And I saw him, standing with an african woman, grabbing a few pieces of food from a passing tray and stuffing his face into them. Where was mum? Looking around, I realized River had disappeared. Had she planned this? Why? Before I could approach, the host of the party, Lazarus was tapping him glass in front of a large chamber machine. Now that was interesting. A few theories popped up, but until I saw what it could do, only theories.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever." Oh, that seemed bad. Nothing like that was ever good. Especially since the Universe had a very _GREAT_ sense of humor, bringing me here to my dad now. But where was mum, and who was that lady with him?

Lazarus entered the machine's chamber, and a few scientists started the machine. The four columns started to oscillate and rotate around the chamber, glowing. OH! Now that, no, no, no! Suddenly an alarm sounded, and I ran over quickly, not caring if the Doctor saw me now. I pulled out my sonic as the Doctor did the same, not giving me a second glance. The machine sparked and smoke flared up.

"Somebody stop them! Get them away from those controls!" That old lady, from before.

"If this thing does up, it's take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" My father asked, looking lost. The machine wasn't stopping. Wait- oh I've gotten thick! I ran over to the wall, and pulled out a large cord from the wall and the machine stopped. The lady that had been with the Doctor rushed over to the machine.

"Open it up!" I shouted as the chamber slid open. A young man stumbled out, finally getting his foothold and standing up. This was… it was… no. It was- fantastic invention sure, but it was wrong. So wrong in every way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!" I was hoping he wouldn't of said that. Everyone burst into applause as me and the Doctor shared a look. Eventually every settled down as I talked to the Doctor.

"It's you! Dad!" I exclaimed, giving him a large hug. He smiled at me, mumbling something about a the universe and sense of irony. "Where's mum?" I asked, and he tensed, giving me the saddest strange look.

"It really is you, before. Oh my god, Isabella. Who sent you here? You're too late, too late in the time stream." He murmured.

"Where's mum?" I repeated in horror.

"I can't tell you, you need to leave, you need to go, right- right now." He replied in a hurry, but before I could say anything two young lady's running in. They ran over to us, panting.

"Lazarus has changed into a big creature, his DNA it- it's fluctuating. He sucked Lady Thaw dry or something!" One of them explained in between pants.

"Tish, is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." She replied while the one that spoke before was giving me the strangest look.

"Martha, setting fifty four. Hurry." He gave her his screwdriver. But she was the one that had been with him before, like… like… No! This wasn't adding up to a very good mental picture. No, not at all.

"But how can she be here?" Martha asked looking at me but the Doctor had already run to grab the microphone from the stage.

"Just go!" I hissed at her, and she ran off to do as the Doctor said.

"Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" I ran up to be besides him.

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive." One of the woman scoffed, laughing with someone at us. Then suddenly a large creature ran in, part skeleton, part scorpion by the looks. He jumped onto a table, smashing it as people started panicking. Martha lead them to the door, calling everyone over. The creature sucked another person dry, then turning towards what looked like Martha's family.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" The creature turned to us.

"What's the point? You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature." The Doctor leered.

"Only nature kicked you back, she made sure you paid in full by turning you into a thing! You're a joke, a pitiful note that everyone only thinks as of a failure." I taunted and suddenly it crashed after us. We ran then, the thing following us into a corridor. Eventually we ran to the basement, clambering amongst pipes and control panels.

"It's no good, Doctor and friend. You can't stop me." The creature hissed.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" He countered.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

"You're killing innocent people, and you call that progress? You're insane!" I yelled.

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make." My father replied in a low tone of voice.

"Peek a boo." Looking up, the mutant was hanging from the ceiling and pipes above.

"Oh, that is _Fantastic-_ Hello." I replied and suddenly we were running once more, the creature just barely missing me. It chased us into another long corridor. Eventually we made way to a laboratory and shut the door. I sonicked it, while my dad looked around in worry before standing onto a bench. He took the light filter off of a bulb above, then stepping down to turn on a bunsen burner and then blowing out the flame. He ran over to the doorway and lightswitch, urging me over from the door where I was trying to keep it closed. I ran over, the door opening behind me.

"More hide and seek, little humans? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Why would I want to face that, hmm?" It turned to us and we ran out, my father hitting the switch and causing a large explosion behind us. We came back into reception to find Martha there.

"What now? He's gonna come back."

"Into here, c'mon now." We all ran into the sonic microfield manipulator chamber, and closed it just as we heard the mutant enter the room.

"Are we hiding?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped." The woman cried in disbelief.

"Just inconveniently placed." I replied in annoyance.

"We don't have a plan do we?" She asked.

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here." The Time Lord replied.

"Then what?"

"Well, we come up with another plan." I answered brightly.

"In your own time, then." She replied with a small shaky smile. I went to my purse that was still on my arm and ruffled in it. It was a tight squeeze, I was elbowing Martha.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling out my screwdriver and handed it to the Doctor.

"Thanks for that but I could've just used mine."

"Well you gave it to Martha and she doesn't seem to have it at the moment."

"Dropped it in the run, sorry." She apologized. Slowly he slid down and opened a panel.

"Hmm, I don't quite understand what that thing is." I mused.

"It's completely human in origin, I'll tell you that." The Doctor explained.

"Human? How can it be human?" Martha asked.

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant." He replied.

"So it's a throwback." Martha assumed.

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"Makes me scared to see what would happen to us. Time Lords are about a billion years old, aren't they?" Just as I said that, the device started up and the Doctor gave me a look. "It's like we're cursed! Might as well asked for him to turn it on!" I muttered.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha asked in slight horror.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"Looks like I might get to see what happens after all, if you don't hurry up!" I yelled at the Doctor.

"I know, I know. Nearly done."

"Well, what're you doing?"

"I would say, he would be reversing the polarity if he's smart." I sneered.

"Oi!"

"Will that kill it?" Martha asked.

"hen he transforms, he's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin."

"We're going to end up like him!"

"Almost there!" A large sound of energy being released echoed from outside as we exited the machine, Lazarus reverted back to a human on the ground, naked and still.

"I thought we were going to go through the blender then." Martha breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." My father mused as he picked up his own screwdriver off the ground and tossed me mine.

"Of course. Should of let me do it." I scoffed.

"Oh, God. He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"'This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.'" I recited the quote, and watched on solemnly as we left for the authorities to come inside. I gave a smile to the Doctor but before I could say anything, River finally appeared to me and dragged me back into the alley we first arrived in.

"Where were you?" I seethed.

"I couldn't of been there, but you did. We have to leave, now." She replied calmly. She started entering coordinates and grabbed for my hand.

"No, because I want to stay here with my dad." I pulled away, staring at her in disbelief.

"We need to go now, Bella Wolfe. You can't stay for much longer or something very bad is going to happen- trust me, _please._" After a moment pause, I nodded and put my hand on the Vortex Manipulator. As we left, a scream ripped through the air, but it was too late. I couldn't help.

* * *

**Up Next; Silence in the Library**

**Isabella should of never asked, and now on her expedition everything goes wrong. The wrong Doctor for both her and River, an a woman that she's never met called Donna. Why all these snapshots of her father, in the future without either her or mum?**

**Review please!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	10. Silence in the Library- Lapsing Shadows

**My chapters feel as if their getting very... unbelievable. I think I'm rushing things. And repeating. Oh well, as said before- I will go over each chapter after I finish the story and fix it up. Then, start on the next.**

* * *

"_It's almost time, cub._" _The ethereal voice chimed from behind me. I refused to turn around and to listen, to leave. I loved this place, it was so… bright. So noisy and loud, filled with people. It was alive. "__You must go with the flow._" _I snorted at that._

"_You have never been more cheesy before. That must be the biggest cliche in all of cliches ever._" _I scoffed, turning to face the form of my mother. But it wasn't my mum here with me in New new new new new new new new new new new new new new new york, spread out sitting in the apple grass. But I got the metaphor, go with the flow of the water, go with River when I woke up._

"_I'm tired of this, you made me leave my father for what? For 6 years of pain and a woman who I don't know who apparently knows me?_" _The figure when I first met her, had called herself the Tardis. But that didn't make any sense, so she gave me another name. Bad Wolf. I listened then, listened to what she said._

"_For life. It was important so you could learn, and meet River. It was imperative._" _She answered in her even tone. Never getting angry, never getting sad or anything else. No, Bad Wolf didn't feel here in my mind. Perhaps she couldn't feel at all? "__Of course I can feel, cub. I choose not to, or it would hurt. It would hurt, Bella Wolfe._"

_Hurt? HURT?! It would hurt her? Didn't she realize how much it hurt me, to be alone now? Deities and their logic! They could all take a crash course in Morals 101. "__Fine! Fine… I'll go to the Library with Lux and River._" _Then the figure smiled, and waved her hand._

"_I'm proud of you, Bella Wolfe._"

And my eyes opened, light streaming in through the window. It wasn't my bed, no, I was on the voyage ship to the library. The reason I had been visited last night was because I had been contemplating leaving back to my parents. I hadn't been on the best terms with River at the moment, ever since she pulled me away without letting me stay and help. They had needed me!

Someone had screamed- what if in pain or horror? River had told me the Doctor would handle it. He always handled it.

But now here we were, on a expedition to a library where '4022 had been saved, no survivors'. I had gotten my degrees, only to go right out to answer the message that had been received years ago, but a crew had never been assembled until now to go. I heard the door to the barrack like rooms open, River's mop of hair visible from my spot on a top bunk.

"C'mon Bella, we've arrived."

**~DW~**

We walked through the corridor surrounded by books in silence, trying to hear the voices up ahead better. No, it couldn't be! I-I don't know if I should be here or not.

"River, is it alright that I'm here?" I asked her through the comm.

"You're not leaving on my watch, Bella." Mr. Lux, of course. I sighed in frustration, as a Node's voice came through the door ahead.

"Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached-" It kept going on and on, and I opened the door quickly with a well aimed kick. All automated doors had shut down in the time the planet had been locked, only force jamming the systems open. The seven of us entered, and I gasped when I saw my father standing there. In a different suit! River adjusted her polarising filter, allowing the Doctor to see her face.

"Hello, sweetie." River greeted with a smile. Was- was she flirting? Flirting?! With my father?

"Get out." He ground out. He was upset, grinding his teeth.

"Doctor-" The red-head started from besides him, but was cut off by the Doctor addressing us all.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you."

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." I listened, taking my own off. The Doctor eyed me with disbelief.

"Isabella?"

"Who is this? And her name's Bella, not Isabella. You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." Lux stated firmly in disbelief.

"Yeah, dad. I'm here." He looked worried, almost fidgety.

"When was the last time you saw me, Bell? Tell me- go on." I'd never heard him call me that before. Or use that tone of voice with me.

"Lazarus." I answered honestly. He cursed under his breath, rubbing his face in his hand. He sighed, but something was wrong. He looked at me as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?" The others were talking behind us, while River looked on with an unreadable expression.

"My expedition. I funded it." Lux replied.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists. You never told me you were an archeologist, Isabella!"

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" River asked curiously.

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Well, honestly I'm here as a technician and… other things. I do it all." I put in brightly.

"Ah. Well, I'm Professor River Song, archaeologist." She put her hand out for him but he didn't take it.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Isabella you need to go back to your own timeline, now. Stop right there. What's your name?" I turned to see Anita about to walk into a dark spot of the room.

"Anita." She answered, stopping still with a confused expression.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." He looked at each of us in turn, my face only showing my confusion."No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?" He turned to other Dave then.

"Other Dave." I answered for him.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" We all turned to look to see the way we came from before was dark and filled with shadow.

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?" Wait, dark, don't go into the shadows? Not a foot or finger or toe…? Why not?

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now."

"Seal up this 'll find another way out."

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" The young woman stepped forward at Lux's beckon with some papers. I kept my eyes on my dad, calculating everything he was saying.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." Evangelista was a sweet dear, but as dull as a doornail. She was innocent, but everyone was a bit… rude towards her. I tried being a friend to her, but she would only wave me off thinking I was pretending and making fun of her behind her back.

"Right, give it here." She handed the papers to my dad and the other woman.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." She remarked, both instantly tearing up the papers.

"My family built this library. I have rights." defended.

"You have a mouth that won't stop. You think there's danger here?" River scoffed, turning to the Doctor.

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be."

"That was years ago! The library's been silent since then- what could still be here that's so silent and in the darkness? There shouldn't be anything." I asked. Silent shadows, 4022 gone, saved but dead?

"Bet your life?" Before I could respond, River did.

"Always."

"When don't you?" I asked him, and he gave me a contemplating look.

"Isabella, you should just take the Vortex Manipulator and get out of here. I can even give you the coordinates."

"I'm not leaving you, Dad." I replied, not wanted to go. The Vortex manipulator was on my wrist, after River gave it back when we arrived.

"Torch." The Doctor suddenly asked, and I handed him mine. "Spooky, isn't it?" He then shone it into the light into the shadows surrounding them, not even making a tint in the darkness. He crouched down, still holding the torch.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." Me, River, and the Red-haired woman were besides him while the others listened and looked around in confusion. Vashta Nerada? Where had I heard that before?

"What's Vashta Nerada?" The Woman asked.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked her and she gave me a look.

"You know my name! What's gotten into you, Bella? How'd you get here with them?"

"No, she doesn't know you, Donna. This is my daughter before we met you. Now, don't tell her anything but your name or you just might rip a tear in the fabric of reality and kill us all." I shivered, remembering the stories I heard of Reapers when I had only been a child. Scary, terrifying beasts. Wait- that was it! I learned of Vashta Nerada in a story the Doctor before this one told me during my short childhood. Like all stories he told, they were scary ones. Not fairy tales.

Donna gave me a curious look. "Donna. Donna Noble."

"The Vashta Nerada is what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?"

"What for?" River asked.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." He ordered, all of us standing up.

"Oi, just do as the man says." I told the crew, and they began to get to work.

"You're not listening to this man?" Lux sputtered in disbelief.

"Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Bella, Pretty boy, you're with me." I stepped over to River, without hesitation.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asked curiously from behind his headgear.

"Neither me or Bella fancy you." I chuckled at that, wishing I could see his face. Lux took of his helmet, giving us a look. The Doctor went over to Dave.

"Probably I can help you." He told him, starting to help.

"Pretty boy. With us, I said." River told him, the Doctor turning to her.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" He cried out.

"Yes- Ooo, that came out a bit quick." Donna talked to herself.

"What would nine say now?" I mused.

"Pretty?" He asked curiously.

"Meh." Donna replied.

"Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." I instantly turned back and breathed a sigh of relief. No shadows touching my own.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave asked. The Doctor ignored him as we walked a bit off from the group, River pulling out a blue diary that looked like the Tardis.

"Thanks." River said suddenly, flipping through the pages.

"For what?" I asked in his stead.

"The usual. For coming when I call."

"Oh, that was you?" He asked.

"You called him here? Why?" I asked. She gave the Doctor a look.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason." She stated matter of factly.

"A fairly good one, actually." The Doctor mused. River was acting strange, almost like she was dying at the look on the Doctor's face.

"Are you alright, River?" I pondered. She only shrugged, keeping her attention on my father.

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young." She remarked sadly, putting the book away. She reached out and caressed his cheek softly, unsure. She had met him before? Where? No, When?

"But he's not, River."

"No, but he is. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before, then?" He asked warily.

"Doctor, please tell me you know who I am." River begged, her eyes tearing up.

"Who are you?" He questioned, and River looked like she was shattered. _Brng, brng, brng, brng._

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Dave interrupted and the Doctor jumped away from the tense moment, leaving me and River standing here, lost. I grabbed River's arm, and pulled her into a reluctant hug.

"It's alright River, we'll get out of here, then you can go see your Doctor. The one you know." I soothed, but she shook her head, pulling away.

"No it's not. But… I knew this was coming. I knew it would _hurt._" She replied softly, as we went back to go join the others.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise."

"You're literally calling it, with that sound. But how could a computer be busy?" I replied.

"Let me try something." The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic. The screen suddenly popped up with an 'Access Denied', causing me to groan.

"Right after 'To be continued' on the worst phrases ever list." I muttered.

"I know, just like asking something only for it to happen." He gave me a pointed look, most likely remembering Lazarus and the chamber. Right before the device activated with us inside. Suddenly, the screen started to change to a house and a little girl.

"Okay, here it comes."

"Hello?" The Girl asked, looking at us curiously.

"Um… Hi?" I greeted curiously.

"Hello. Are you in my television?" She asked.

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor." The Doctor replied, and I noticed he had his smart glasses on.

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" She questioned innocently. I envied this girl, home with a dad and a childhood. No worrying about being the last of your race on your shoulders. Or time travel. Or protecting the universe. God, a lot of people had it easy.

"Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely." The Doctor replied lightly, trying to examine her the best he could through a monitor.

"I know you! You're in my library." She exclaimed in realization.

"_your _library? How can it be yours?" I asked.

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?"

"He just rerouted the interface." Suddenly the interface un-rerouted itself, disappearing. I took out my own screwdriver, and began to scan with the Doctor. I hit my screwdriver, something was wrong. It was acting as if on the fritz!

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked from behind me. It displayed the access denied sign once again.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" He got up and began searching with River. I started to head over to Donna, wanting to ask her about the Doctor and my mum. Perhaps she wasn't as… tight lipped as him. Before I could say anything, books started to fly off the shelves.

"Isabella, don't you dare go trying to interrogate Donna!" He called over to me and I huffed, Donna giving me a look with her arms crossed. The Doctor was at another terminal. "What's Cal?" He asked, reading from the screen. Finally the bombardment of books stopped, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know." Lux replied nervously. I gave him the 'I-know-you're-lying' look. He squirmed under my gaze, moving quickly to get to work as I walked over.

"You're lying, Lux." I hissed at him.

"I have rights! And what about you, _Isa_bella? Who are you?" He demanded and I gave him the look I learned from the short time with my father. The look that could frighten anything.

"I'm Isabella-Ambrose Jamie Tyler-Smith, The last remaining Time Lady, and if my father says something wrong is at hand, then we need to know everything we can if you want to survive, Mr. Lux. Now, what. is. Cal?" I seethed. He was frightened of me now, and I almost bended to my weaker side, almost hit him. But I wouldn't do that. I was tired though, tired of ignorant no good people who just stood there and wouldn't listen! But... No- I couldn't. Before he could speak, another round of books flew down from the shelves at us.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked aloud, dodging a book.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?"

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Lux responded to the Doctor firmly.

"But I did. Now. Tell. Me!" I yelled in his face. "Because if you don't, all of us are going to die. I want to know, now."

"Cal…. Cal is- she's family." I blinked at him. What? What? "She's my grandfather's youngest child. She was dying, so he built the library for her."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"She _is _the computer. Dreaming of a life with her father, the Doctor moon watching over her."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" The Doctor questioned.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River answered while I went over back to the first terminal, scanning it. C'mon, there had to be something! I tried scanning for humanoid lifeforms, the only one's showing were us. But when I widened the scan… a million million. How? The Library was silent!

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux put in.

"Er, excuse me?" Evangelista was trying to get our attention, but mine was focused on how could there be this many vashta nerada.

"Not just now." Lux dismissed.

"There was one other thing in the last message." River started.

"That's confidential." Lux warned. I turned to the Doctor, my eyes wide.

"I trust this man with my life, with everything." River assured.

"You've only just met him." Lux scoffed.

"No, he's only just met me." Song corrected.

"Er, this might be important, actually." Evangelista tried once more, but I waved her off.

"In a moment."

"This is a data extract that came with the message." She showed him the message and his eyebrow shot up into his hairline.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." He mused.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." River explained simply.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna inquisited.

"Who says saved?" I put in and the Doctor gave me the 'You're-so-brilliant-and-if-you-weren't-my-daughte r-I-could-kiss-you' look.

"That's what we're here to find out." River stated.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Lux added on morbidly.

**~DW~**

There had been a scream, and now we were watching Evangelista die, her brain waves fade away, caught in a neural relay. I couldn't speak, it… it was too horrible. Why? Why did she have to die? She had been so sweet, and even if she thought I had been making fun of her, I hadn't. Oh, poor poor girl. And now she was dead. Because I wouldn't of listened. I ignored her, and now she was dead. Another onto the list in my mind.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River spoke softly, but I stood silent besides my father, reaching for his hand. He took mine, squeezing it tightly.

"I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." I flinched, closing my eyes and squeezing it back. Quickly I stepped forward, and turned off the comm. unit.

"I- I… Another one dead, and I didn't listen… I…." I wiped away my tears, stepping away.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna murmured.

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River was angry, and I was inclined to agree.

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor took my hand once more, and we left back to the room from before.

Me and the Doctor were standing by each other, standing in silence at the horror we had just seen. Were we each blaming ourselves for Evangelista's death? Everyone else was still working on the lights.

"I'm going to need a packed lunch." The Doctor requested aloud as River came over.

"I've got one." I replied, opening my pack and taking out the lunch.

"What is in your book?" The Time Lord directed to River.

"Spoilers."

"As in the words of your friend." I finished, handing it to the Doctor.

"_Who _are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of-" She was cut off.

"To me. Who are you to me?" I froze at that, unsure what she would say. It scared me, what this woman was to my father. Then what was _Rose_? Where was Rose…?

"Spoilers, like she said. Look, just take the chicken and salad." I snapped, not wanting to know the answer. He paused, giving both me and River a long, calculating look.

"Right! You lot, let's all meet the Vashta Nerada." He gestured everyone over, and we all watched as the Doctor scanned the floor. I watched, standby with my own.

"Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?" He asked the man who was standing in his way.

"Why?"

"Over there by the water cooler. Thanks." He quickly moved to where he asked. I could hear River and Donna talking, but as much as I wanted to go and talk to them, I knew all the action happened near the Doctor.

"Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." We all stepped over, bending down to watch as the threw a chicken leg into the shadow. It was bone by the time it hit the ground.

"I remember them, when you told me stories. The piranhas of the air, literally the shadows that melt the flesh. You said they were everywhere." I responded in a hollow tone, my voice almost shaky with horror.

"Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." He elaborated.

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." I shivered, remembering all the times I saw the dust, thinking it was beautiful.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna insisted.

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"That's… not very comforting."

"Every shadow?" River asked shakily.

"No. But any shadow." He explained.

"So what do we do?" I questioned.

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run."

"Run? Run where?" River inquisited.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor mused, standing up and looking around.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics." Lux put his hand up in a gesture.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've lied." I sneered. He scuttled away, to work on something pointlessly.

"Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Ah! Brilliant Donna!

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." The Doctor replied brightly.

"Okay, let's move it." Dave stated but I noticed something, my face going pale.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor held his hand out, stopping him.

"Why?" Dave asked in fear.

"I'm sorry, We are so so so sorry, but you have two shadows." I explained softly.

"It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." The Doctor told him, Dave's two shadows a perfect 90 degrees apart.

"What do I do?" He was panicking. That was a rule. Don't panic.

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." Because the other was facing the truth, that there was a million million piranhas about to strip your flesh to the bone.

"Were not leaving you." River assured him.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." The Doctor quickly headed for it, reaching for it and skirting around his shadow. "Don't cross his shadow. Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." I went for my own, putting it on tightly. The Doctor put Dave's on him, then stepped took out his sonic once more.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna worried aloud.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

"How are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Isabella, anything I can do with the suit?" He was asking me, not River. That just showed how much he didn't trust my friend.

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left." Lux scoffed and I squeezed my hands into fists to keep myself from hitting him.

"The mesh density, dial it up. Make a tougher snack, a bit with a kick." I suggested as he buzzed Dave's. I pulled out my own, using it on mine.

"800 percent. Pass it on." He moved to hand the screwdriver to River, but she pulled out her own.

"Gotcha." I stared at it in disbelief. Where did River get that? A sonic?

"What's that?" The Time Lord asked, dumbstruck.

"It's a screwdriver." She replied with obvious _duh._

"It's Sonic." I murmured.

"Yeah, I know. Snap." She answered and began to upgrade everyones suits. The Doctor grabbed me and Donna, pulling us towards the shop.

"With me, Come on." He took us inside, placing us on a platform.

"What are you doing? This- this is a teleport!"

"No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them."

"But I'm not leaving!" Me and Donna exclaimed at the same time. I stepped forward, but my dad held up a hand to stop me.

"I can't lose you, please- just let me explain." Before I could get a word out in edgewise, he pressed the button sending us off. It wasn't like the Vortex Manipulator- no it was like blinking. One place here, one place there. But when I arrived in the Tardis, it felt like something was pulling on me as I flickered, Donna disappearing with a scream. But the pull on me was losing it's grip, it was as if I was too big for it. It let go after a pull and tug, the Tardis humming brightly before cutting off the transmat completely. It _hurt_, like I had just been pulled in half only to be let go at the last possible second and snap back, like a rubber band.I stumbled, reaching for the console before everything went dark.

* * *

**Up Next; Out Of Time**

**Isabella has 5 and a half hours to figure out how to fly the Tardis, find Donna, save River and her father, defeat the Vashta Nerada, and get back to her own time stream. Sounds like a normal every day thing when you're in her family.**


	11. Forest of the Dead- Out of Time

**Okay, here's the next one. I hope you like!**

* * *

Coming back to consciousness wasn't slow or gradual, it was a mix, just a floating realization that _oh, i'm here, _then a rush of everything snapping into place. Then the next thought that would have occurred would automatically be, '_Oh crap, what the hell has my father gotten me into now?'_

At least, that's how it felt when I woke up, only to find a countdown on the monitor to my father's Tardis. Standing up, I made way to the screen. Although I recognized it as a countdown, I couldn't read Gallifreyan!

"Oh, you beautiful ruddy thing. Please, _please_, translate for me." The ship hummed back in protest, and I almost wanted to kick the time rotor. But then she would shock me, wouldn't she? Okay, so- I had to figure out what the countdown meant, what it was counting to, and how much time I had left. Then, find out how to fly the Tardis or something and get to the Doctor and get him and the crew out of here. But wait- where was Donna?

"Donna? Donna?!" My voice echoed throughout the ship, no reply. Where the hell was sh- Oh! OH! Well, that was just dandy, wasn't it? Turning back to the console, I searched the monitor for anything readable.

Slowly and gradually, the swirling figures shifted, moving in a fluid motion to form readable characters. I thanked the Tardis mentally and she hummed back happily. It read as 4 hours, 47 minutes and 58 seconds until program 1. Program 1? Okay, no matter what it was- it wasn't good. No, probably not. Alright, so now onto the next problem- What had pulled Donna away and almost taken me? And why _hadn't _it pulled me away?

Typing furiously on the small typewriter keyboard, I scanned for recent teleportation and transmat beams in the Tardis. One for the year 2005 Tardis to 200,100 Game Station- okay, I'd ask about that later. 2007 Chiswick to Tardis, another story to ask for. Ah, a few more about the Thames, and finally, today. Library 5128 to Tardis, and then- Tardis to CAL. Cal- that was the computer, right? So Donna had been pulled into the computer itself as a download?! Well that wasn't very good- perhaps I was a too big 'download' for the computer?

But why would it be too full? It was built for the storage capacity for all these books and more, but what if it had to store something other than books causing it to be full? Like… like… People! Oh, who says _saved_? It literally meant saved! It saved all those people into it's hardrive, into the center system!

Perhaps if I found the right control, I could get the computer to release all the people from right here on the Tardis! Wait- no. The Vashta Nerada would strip every single person to the bone before I could even open the doors to my dad's ship. I'd have to trust the Doctor to get that problem sorted while I figured out a way to bring the Tardis to him.

But should I even do that? I might accidently let the piranhas inside the ship. Okay, so I'd give him some time- if he wasn't back within 2 hours, I would find a way to him. But for now, I needed to remember the Doctor's rules. 1, the Doctor lies. 2, Don't wander off. 3, Don't panic. 4, Run. 5, Don't press that. Okay, that's what I needed to remember.

But could I wait? I turned from the console and went over to the pilots seat, groaning in frustration, rubbing my temples. I didn't belong here- I was meant to be in the Doctor's past, my future as he said. But maybe I was here for a reason? Why would that be? Unless… No, I couldn't. I mustn't wait.

"C'mon old girl, we've got to save our beautiful Idiot, don't we? The stupid thick pretty boy. Silly daddy." I stood up abruptly, reaching back into my memories of the Doctor flying the Tardis to at least help me grasp some control of what I was about to atempt. So, first thing to do…

Suddenly, a rush of energy filled me, a cascading warmth guiding my movements over the console. Every button, lever, and thing had a name and purpose now, the rotor pulsating with new life as the bell of the Tardis went off. I could fly the Tardis- I had been taught by the best, the old girl herself. And wasn't that just brilliant?

I scanned the Library for life signs and heat signatures, finding more heat signatures of humanoid life signs at the core of the planet. There was few less than what I last remembered, causing me to freeze. Only momentarily, though. I had to save whoever was left before anyone else died. Before anyone else was lost. I had to focus on those alive, right now.

The Tardis hummed in agreement as she started off to the core of the planet, but began to rock and shake more so than usual. Glancing at the problem's diagnostic, I groaned. The doctor moon! It was trying to interfere, the signal to the planet throwing the Tardis off! I rolled a circular ball-like control to dampen the wavelength within the Tardis's walls. It immediately began to stabilize, and landed with a loud thud.

Running to the doors in a hurry, I took a deep breath and paused. No time like the present. Opening the doors, the first thing I saw was River, lying in a chair connecting two wires. A countdown- another one- was about to hit it's deadmark. My father was glancing between the two of us in disbelief.

"Auto Destruct in 1 minute" The Computers voice echoed throughout our silence, breaking the ice that seemed to sheet the air.

"Funny thing is, this means you both always have known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you both, the real both of you, the future, I mean - you two turned up on my doorstep, both with a new haircut and outfit with them. You took me to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang and you cried, Isabella. " River revealed as she watched us silently. I couldn't move- she was going to die? Why? Ri-River… she couldn't!

"You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver - that should've been a clue." Suddenly the Doctor lurched forward, jangling his handcuffs to reach for one of the two sonics on the ground next to River's diary. He glanced up at me, his eyes begging me to help. But i couldn't. The Tardis was buzzing at me forebodingly from behind, as if threatening me not to do it.

"There's nothing either of you can do." River cautioned, but I took a step towards her.

"But River… you're my only friend- You can't do this! We've so much more to do together, so much to see!" I cried in protest.

"You can let me do this! Or- Or use the Tardis!" The Doctor told her, trying to convince the curly haired woman.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you. Besides, theres not enough time now."

"Time can be rewritten." I choked out on a sob, watching this woman prepare herself to die.

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" She warned, addressing us both."It's OK. It's OK, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. All of you and me, time and space. You watch us run!" A few tears fell solemnly down her cheek, and I reached for her, wanting to at least hold her hand. She shook her head, and I fell to my knees.

"River... please."

"River, what you told me- It only means one thing!" The Doctor spoke up suddenly as I eyed the countdown through blurry eyesight.

"Auto Destruct in 10 seconds..." The computer chime in, adding a sense of urgency to the situation as the Doctor struggled to speak to River.

"How… how could you possibly know that, River? Is she coming back?" The Doctor cried, begging for answers.

"Hush now, spoilers." River drawled out with a small smile. My hearts shattered that that smile, those watery blue stormy eyes I would never see again, not the ones that I knew, that knew me.

"Three… Two… One…" I closed my eyes, but opened them at the last second, not wanting to be a coward and face my friends death. A bright light assaulted my vision, and it faded to find River slumped in her chair, both the Doctor and me sobbing as he finally reached the screwdriver.

**~DW~**

We stood on a balcony in silence, the world of the library sprawled beneath us. River's book and the Doctor's future screwdriver was placed on a stack of books right next to the rails.

"Your friend... Professor Song... She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me..." Donna spoke silently to the both of us, and i closed my eyes and squeezed the Doctor's hand whose was in my own.

"Donna... This is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" The Doctor tempted, hand on the blue bound journal.

"Spoilers, in the name of a friend." I whispered, and he gave me a soft wistful look eyeing me carefully before turning around. We all followed him into the Tardis carefully, tiptoeing on eggshells around one another. Suddenly, the Doctor turned back around opening the doors Donna had just shut in a moment of sudden brilliance.

"Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me and you, Isabella, had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver! Why would I do that?" I followed him out quickly, to see him open the object in question to find a neural relay.

"That's… That's wonderful! Hurry- she's fading!" I yelled after him as he ran quickly to help River.

"What's he done?" Donna asked from the doorway in confusion.

"Saved her."

**~DW~**

I was changed out of my suit, standing against the wall with the Vortex Manipulator on my arm when the doors opened. Donna stood up from the pilot seat, smiling brightly at him and he returned it ten fold. Stepping up the console, he flipped a lever, the Tardis flying off to the Vortex.

"Thing is Isabella, this meant this whole time you knew, but you never said a word. Not a thing." He mused, turning to eye me.

"I've never broken a promise yet. Why would I break River's?" I questioned. He remembered her plea- not a moment, not a single line to be rewritten. I would keep my silence in the future. It would hurt, hurt so much knowing what would happen and never being able to say a word. But i would cope. I could cope.

"Come here." He beckoned me over, and I approached without hesitation. He typed in some coordinates into the Vortex Manipulator. I looked at the screen, not recognizing the place or time zone at all. "It's set for the Tardis. First time I saw you after dropping you off."

I nodded, wondering if now would be the best time to ask. "Where's mum?" I asked, not looking up. He didn't say anything. Of course. He wouldn't, would he?

"Safe. And it's time that you were too. I love you Isabella." He then swept me into a large hug, kissing my hair. I hugged back with all my strength, taking a few steps with my hand on the 'go' button.

"I look forward to meeting you, Donna. Anyone capable keeping my father into line by themselves is worthy in my book." I gave the flame-headed girl a wave, then pushed down with my finger.

* * *

**Up Next; The Impossible Planet-**

**The Doctor and Rose have changed somewhat, there's too much tension in the air, and Isabella doesn't feel comfortable with exactly ****_what _****kind of tension it is. But when they land on the impossible planet, Isabella's sure she's gone insane. Something is crawling at her mind, eating at her insecurities. Ood are on the prowl, and Isabella keeps blacking out to find herself someplace no one else should be.'**

**Review please!**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	12. The Impossible Planet- 666 or 999?

**Well, sorry for the late chapter. Very, Very late chapter. I was very busy recently. Thanksgiving week I took a break, and this last weekend my internet went down. Tomorrow is my Birthday, so I will not post then. But don't worry, the steady stream of chapters will return! Hopefully!**

**Love my mom! Got me an awesome birthday present!**

**Let's dive in, shall we?**

* * *

The world reemerged slowly, as if in strips and pieces like a jigsaw puzzle. Air left my body in a great _woosh_, my limbs flailing as something was going horribly wrong. It felt like something was moving me, someplace different than first directed. But when I felt the cold, hard grating of the Tardis on my back, I greedily gasped for oxygen, grasping for purchase on anything.

"... Bella? Isabella?" There was a worried voice- a familiar voice. Lifting my head, I groaned only to put it back down. Crap, last time traveling through the Vortex hadn't felt this bad, like there was a jackhammer to my skull. Eventually the world in between my blinking eyes swam into focus.

Rose. It was Rose, above me. Before I thought about anything else, I wrapped myself around her into a hug, my mom stiffening in surprise before holding me close. Looking up from her shoulder I glanced at my father coming in from the corridor. "Rose have you seen…"

I stood up after letting go of the embrace, stumbling slightly. Rose helped me stay stable, grabbing my arm. He stopped when he noticed me, turning, his expression morphing into one of shock.

"Hey… dad." I muttered, one hand on my temple to try and quiet my raging migraine. My voice seemed to snap him out of his reverie. He came bounding over and swept me up into a big hug, laughing.

"Isabella! You're back! How was school? It's only been half a year for us. We got to go into a parallel world! And see Mickey and an old friend of mine and meet the Madame de pompadour! It was rubbish really, giant spaceship with a horse, clockwork people, and time windows. You would've loved it!" He pulled away, his gob running a mile a minute. He was so different than his future versions. What could have gone so wrong that made him so… dark? So lonely? Perhaps… no.

"Just the same as all, Doctor. Gob, gob, gobble." I teased, and he gave me a smile before noticing the Vortex Manipulator on my wrist.

"Why do you have that? Nasty little trick- surprised you got in here with it, takes a bit of practice to lock onto the Tardis midflight. No wonder you're so disoriented. Time travel without a capsule- it's a killer." He clicked his tongue, motioning for me to hand it to him, but I shook my head. He gave me a strange look, not understanding why I wouldn't hand it over. It was mine- one of my last momentous of River. Not that I would tell him that.

"Where were you Isabella? Why did you leave so suddenly- without a goodbye?" Rose asked from my left. I paused, trying to gather the right words. She was hurt, I knew she would be which only made me more determined she didn't know the real reason. But then again, why hadn't the Doctor told her where I was? I didn't like that thought, that he wasn't being truthful with her.

"I needed to leave, mum. I've got good reasons though- Luna University- 2 degrees in physics and engineering. They didn't have the good stuff, like advanced quantum mechanics, so I thought I'd just learn it here." Rose gave me a look as if she wanted a better answer, and there was one. But it wasn't the right answer.

"Now, I'm going to go put my stuff up- but in the meantime..." I walked over to the console, and flipped a lever. As I reached down to press a button, the Doctor came yelling over.

"No, no no no _no_! You can _n__ot _drive the Tardis." I pulled away, my work done. "What have you done?" He asked in slight fear, moving around the console in worry.

"What, worried ill blow a hole the size of Belgium in the universe?" I teased. "I've only retrofired the gravity influx null void cube. It was the thing that keeps shocking you when you press 'x' on the keyboard. So, yeah. You're welcome." I walked away, my father's astonished glance following me out.

I always wanted to do that.

**~DW~**

The Tardis landed with more wheezing than usual, groaning with the trauma force of the landing. What was wrong? We steeped out quickly into what seemed to be a storage closet.

"I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." The Doctor mused, rubbing the wooden panel of the Tardis. "Are you sure you didn't do anything that could cause this?"

"I was taught by the best- too bad you were too busy that day." I replied, and He eyed me with confusion, not understanding with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Rose suggested with a shrug. I wanted to stay, any place I didn't know that the Tardis didn't like either meant an adventure or we should run. Same thing. We all shared a look, grins spreading on each of our faces before we shared a laugh.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go." We turned quickly away from the Tardis, but as we left I couldn't shake the sense of urgency and undercurrent of madness that seemed to resonate here.

We entered a junction, a computers voice echoing in the so far uninhabited place.

"Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits." The Doctor explained, his strides even and purposeful.

"Sounds like a storm outside wherever we are." I observed.

"Glad were indoors." Rose added with appreciation. We entered into a hallway through door number 16, as the automated system stated.

"Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." The Time Lord continued, ignorant to our observations. I shook my head, sighing. ADHD, a menace that even a Time Lord could get. We entered a large room, a three on the wall. Chairs and tables were placed throughout the room, a form of runes on a wall.

"I think it's a sanctuary base." I guessed, the Doctor nodding in agreement. My attention was grabbed by the runes once more.

"Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling." My dad noticed, telling us.

"'Welcome to Hell.'" I read aloud from the black spray painted letters.

"Oi! Watch your mouth, it's not that bad!" He scolded. I shook my head pointing to the wall.

"I was reading that. Those figures won't translate." I noted. In all my archeology classes I had never seen any language like it.

"Hold on, what does that say?" The Doctor almost seemed panicked by this, something he didn't know.

"But I thought the Tardis translated everything, writing as well. We should see English." Rose pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge." He turned around quickly on his heel and started to turn the wheel on one of the bulkhead doors. "We've gone beyond the reach of the Tardis' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough-"

He was cut off by surprise when the door opened to reveal a humanoid figure with tentacles hanging off its face, grey slimy like bald skin and wide eyes. A sphere connected by a white tube came from his tentacles like an appendage. It held the object in its hand infringe of itself. The humanoid was wearing a uniform- strange, didn't the Doctor say humans worked here?

"Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, err, nice base." He greeted to the encroaching mass of... people.

"We must feed." The orb lit up with the sound of all their voices as one. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. When would their not be trouble around every corner and door?

"Of course you do, doesn't mean were on the menu." I muttered, backing away with Rose.

"You've got to _what_?" The Doctor asked in shock as he began to back up as well.

"We must feed."

"Yeah. I think they mean us!" Rose hissed out urgently.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." The creatures began to chant in unison, more beginning to stream in through different doors. We were cornered, my hand grasping for my screwdriver in my over shirt pocket.

"We must feed." The first and front thing said, all of them halting right in front of us. I got my sonic out, pointing it menacingly at them.

The thing tapped the orb in its hand, tilting its head. "You, if you are hungry."

"Sorry, what?" I asked in disbelief, lowering my sonic slowly.

"We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" It requested kindly. I stared at it wide eyed, ready to fight for my life a moment before, only to be offered a drink?

"Err..." The Doctor was speechless, until a door opened, a man stepping through in awe.

"What the hell? How did?" The creatures shifted out of the way for him to approach us.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two living people, just standing here right in front of me." He was speaking into a wrist communicator, eyeing us lined up by the wall. We were all too shocked to speak.

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." A voice came back though the device, scoffing him.

"I suggest telling them that." He replied, and Rose spoke first.

"But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Rose reasoned, only to get a disbelieving look.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" He asked roughly.

"No Idea." I chipped in, a blank look on my face where the Doctor was grinning, Rose looking slightly perturbed.

"Better that way." The Doctor added.

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point 5 on its way." A woman's voice came through from a speaker, the man in front of us getting annoyed. The base suddenly started to tremble as he ran over to a door and began to open it.

"Through here! Now. Quickly, come on!" He ordered urgently as we ran without hesitation, a loud screeching siren sounding off. "Now!" We turned into a new corridor, the whole place shaking as smoke rose from the floor- complete chaos. I could hear the man telling at us over the noise. Suddenly Rose tripped, the Doctor catching her swiftly as I paused for a moment to make sure she was okay. The Time Lord gave me a nod and I continued on, towards a door.

We hurried inside a control room, a crew busy working to secure the place. Almost everyone looked up as we entered, their mouths dropping open.

"Careful, you'll catch flies." I warned half-heartedly, but they continued to stare in awe.

"Oh, my _god._ You meant it!" That was the captain it seemed.

"People! Look at that! Real people!" She was the voice who warned the base of the encroaching quake.

"That's us. Hooray!" The Doctor spoke, beaming.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose… Rose Tyler, and- and this is the Doctor and Isabella- _our_ daughter." My attention was grabbed by how she said that. _Our? _What was so important to make a point of that?

"Come on… the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be… no. They're real!" One of the men exclaimed, walking over to inspect us. I gave him a small smile, turning to each curiously.

"Come_ on,_ we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" The captain proclaimed impatiently, all of the crew strapping themselves in. He turned to us after a few seconds. "Sorry, you three, whoever you are. Just… hold on. Tight."

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on." He ordered abruptly. He turned to one of the creatures from before. "Ood, are we fixed?" We shared a look, all of us grabbing onto some nearby railings.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." The Ood- Ood? Was that its name, then?- thanked calmly, or whatever emotion it was feeling.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" The Doctor mused.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" One of the women scoffed. The Doctor gave her a look, raising his eyebrow.

"You really don't know, do you?" She asked. Before anyone else could speak, the place started to shake more fiercely.

"And… IMPACT!" The captain yelled as the entire base shook violently, everyone clinging tight to whatever they could grasp onto. It ended quickly, but I didn't let go and neither did anyone else- except for the Doctor. He stood, looking calm as he brushes himself off.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad-" He was thrown backwards as the base began to shake even worse than it did before. He grabbed the railing and hung onto it for dear life. There was a small explosion from one of the consoles, sparks flying around the room. Everything was shaking, and I felt a hard surface make contact with the back of my head, pain erupting as it seemed everything in my vision was dancing with shadows. Finally it stopped as I put a hand to the back of my head. No blood, it might bruise though.

"Okay, that's it." The commander assured as the person who met us in the room with the Ood before came forward with a fire extinguisher. "Everyone all right? Speak with me, Ida?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Danny?"

"Fine."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?"

"No damage."

"Jefferson?"

"Check!"

"We're fine, thanks, fine, yeah, don't worry about us." The Doctor interrupted, turning to us. Rose nodded, while I gave him a weak smile.

"Just hit my head- no blood. It'll heal right up in a few minutes, probably a bruise." A few of the crew gave me a weird look, before turning to their stations.

"The surface caved in." The Commander noted. A holographic image of the base appeared, indicating the part of the area that had been lost. "I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department." He denied.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" With a dirty look, Toby left grudgingly.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay." Ida reported.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's... that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Rose was looking around, curiously.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti explained.

"Then what's shaking the roof?" I asked, keeping my eyes on whoever spoke.

"You're not joking. You really don't know?" That was the multiple time today that someone has said that while we've been here. What was so significant about us not knowing where we were?"Well - introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer."

She then indicated the captain. "Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir... you've met Mr. Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee." As she spoke, she pointed to each person.

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny remarked, Rose and the Doctor grinning where I gave him a nod.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this..." She placed her hands on Scooti's shoulders. "... is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance." Scooti smiled at us, Ida going over to a set of controls.

"And this… this is home." She pulled a lever, a whirring sound starting up.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zach warned. The room was flooded with a red-ish light as an overhead window opened, revealing a black hole right above us. Light and all forms of matter was being sucked into its compressing depths. But… that wasn't possible. No- It. No. No. No. It Couldn't. Just no.

"That's a black hole." Rose spoke first, but I was unable to look away from its horrifying beauty.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor stated firmly in disbelief.

"I did warn you." Zach replied.

"But… were under a black hole. Standing right by it without going inside. We should be dead." I was frantically becoming panicked. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes tightly. My head felt strange- not from the wound. It felt like something was trickling inside my mind, like a bubbling/popping kind of feeling.

"Were in orbit." Ida added in.

"But we can't be..." My father denied.

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit." I turned to her, calm.

"But we _can't _be." I corrected.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss."

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose asked nervously. I was forcing myself to look at the ground, look at the nice non impossible ground that shouldn't be here. Look at it, not the black hole of impending death and destruction.

"That doesn't cover it... a black hole's a dead star, it collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity... time... everything just gets pulled inside... and crushed." The Doctor finished, dead-panned.

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in." Rose insisted.

"We should be dead." The Doctor ground out.

"And yet... here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board."

"I took physics, top class and everything. This isn't possible." I informed them.

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" She pointed up, and I looked to see clouds speeding rapidly towards the black hole outside. They were sucked in without pause, no mercy, no nothing. Gone.

"Stars breaking up... gas clouds... we have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads before falling into that thing." Ida sad solemnly.

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then." Rose assumed.

"Just a bit."

"Just a bit, yeah..." The base shook again once more, but not as bad as before. Zach gestured for us to come closer, to a center console type thing. I watched as he pulled up a hologram of the black hole appeared. My father put on his glasses, and I snorted at him with a shake of my head. Toby had just come in, stating that everything was fine. He seemed off, and the feeling of something crawling under my skin returned, worse.

"That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5." The captain explained. Huh, I would have thought something this impossible would have a more intimidating name.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called 'Kroptor'. The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out." She paused. "Because it was poison."

Well, that wiped away my disappointment about a name for the name of the black hole. This place had a legend or myth. Big difference, legend was something ancient and less likely, but considering the ruins it was more likely. While, a myth would be a rumor, something that was known of at least by someone. I was betting on neither- truth.

"The bitter pill. Legend or myth? Perhaps even truth?" I mused, turning to face the Doctor with a mischievous smile. He gave me a mirrored look in return.

"I like that." Rose murmured.

"We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe - how did you even _get_ here?!" The Doctor asked awe.

"We flew in. You see..." Zach pressed another sequence of buttons, and the hologram changed to a planet with a gravity field emanating from it like a tunnel. But that was impossible! Gravity?! Black hole?!

"This planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how - we've no idea, but... it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there." He gestured to the gravity tunnel. "As a funnel. A distinct... gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. Thatwas our way in."

"And you thought it would be fun to _fly _into that thing?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Like a rollercoaster." Rose told me, most likely trying to lighten the somber mood that had settled itself over me.

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain... which is what put me in charge..." Oh. I hadn't meant to make it sound like I had wished they were dead, or was asking for it. I mean, it was fantastic they were alive at all- _but why not_ _just stay the_ _hell away from a giant sucking thingy that ate up everything that comes close and crushes it into nothing?!_

"You're doing a good job." Ida told the captain consolingly.

"Yeah. Well, needs must." He dismissed, waving off the praise and support.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny pitched in. Oh, yes- stuck being stretched to the limit as your sucked slowly and painfully into a giant matter crusher. Fun, yes.

"We had fun speculating about that." Scooti mused.

"Hmm? Oh, well I'll call you adrenaline junkies anytime I feel like partying with some weeping angels." I muttered, the Doctor giving me a pointed look, catching my words. I shrugged under his gaze, now wasn't the time to talk about River and her stories.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word." Danny whacked Scooti on the head with a scroll. "Fun."

"But that field would take phenomenalamounts of power! I mean... not just big, but off the scale! Can I...?" The Doctor gestured to the controls, stumped over this particular matter.

"Sure. Help yourself." Ida handed a calculator over to him, and I peered at his work.

"Ah, what method are you using to calculate it?" I questioned, watching him type furiously. Okay, dumb question. I could easily tell for myself he was using the meragiantover theorem. He didn't answer me anyways. "Change that 5.6* to 5.7* and 34.678%." He turned to face me, pausing.

"I'm working here! I wouldn't mess up if it wasn't for nosy daughters not minding their mothers!" He pointed to Rose who was talking with one of those creatures, the Ood. I sighed, walking over to join my mom just as the humanoid left.

"Um, what are they called?" Rose asked aloud, pointing to the retreating figure.

"Oh, come on. Where've you been living? Everyone's got one!" Danny chastised.

"We don't, and if you want to keep me from getting angry, stop talking about it like it's an _item, _like a piece of property!" I seethed.

"They're the Ood, okay?" He huffed.

"The 'Ood'?" Rose asked curiously.

"The Ood." He nodded.

"Well that's Ood." Rose had just ruined her image to me, for all time for all puns of everywhere and when. God, just. No.

"Very Ood! But handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision, and maintenance! They're born for it. Basic slave race." I was about to say something, but bit my tongue. Cultural differences. Don't preach my own blend of… whatever team Tardis' morals were. Different culture, raised to believe in this, that these Ood were slaves and didn't care.

"You've got slaves?" Rose asked in shock. I inhaled sharply, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't start - their like that lot. Friends of the Ood." Scooti replied amused, drawing out her words.

"Yes, perhaps we are. They breathe, walk, think, _talk_, and I want to guess that those 'orbs' aren't natural. What do they do? Implant them forcefully? Since when does the human race lower itself to needing slaves?" I hissed, unable to take this ignorance for much longer.

"And you're not a 'lowly human'?" Ida questioned. I gave her a long, stiff look, not answering. Rose had paused for a moment, before regaining her defiant stance.

"The Ood offer themselves! If you _don't _give them orders, they just pine away and die." Danny defended. One of the Ood approached us, Rose eyeing it curiously in shock, my vision pinning down the people in front of me. Slaves? It was wrong beyond belief.

"Seriously? You like being ordered about?" Rose interrogated.

"It is all we crave." It replied in a simple voice.

"Why's that then? It may be what _you _crave, but what about the _you _before you had that orb jammed up your tentacles?" I asked sharply.

"We have nothing else in life." It explained honestly.

"Yeah, well I used to think like that. A long time ago." Rose murmured wistfully, eyeing me and the Doctor out of the corner of her sight. The Doctor shot up suddenly, holding the calculator.

"There we go. D'you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds." Now that- that was a LOT of power that was very, very hard to create. I mean, the Tardis could probably do it easy peasy- but humans from this era? No- something that ancient from before the Tardis could translate? Perhaps if you consider things from the dark ages compared with a legend or myth like the 'Bitter Pill'.

"That's a lot of sixes." Rose commented.

"And it's impossible." I added on.

"It took us two years to work that out!" Zach cried out in shock.

"I'm very good." The Doctor answered modestly.

"Ah, your basic theorem, I'm surprised you took that long." I teased him only to receive a mock-glare.

"But... that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it." Ida explained.

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen Scale." The leader told us.

"We could revolutionize modern science." Ida said enthusiastically.

"We could use it to fuel the Empire." Jefferson put in his two sense.

"Or to start a war." The Doctor rationalized, taking off his glasses.

"It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting." His voice sent shivers up my spine, and I moved slightly away from him. He made me feel almost sick, just… very insecure.

"What's your job? Chief... dramatist?" Rose insulted, the Doctor smirking.

"Archeology, Rose. Important thing that is." I defended my study despite _who _I was defending.

"I point and laugh at archeologists, Isabella." The Doctor scoffed. Yes, I knew from… from before this.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, err, planet once supported life. Eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk." Tony explained.

"A language beyond the knowledge of our ship, Doctor? A myth in a legend perhaps hiding some vague form of a truth? An impossible planet that is orbiting a _black hole_? An ancient species? A power source eons old? Talk of devils and the odd feeling of being watched and going mad?" I mused, just for the feeling of wanting to stir things up. It would do well to serve if someone confessed that this was really not happening! Because everything I just said, was like some giant story my Dad used to tell me before bed time where almost everyone would die.

"Sounds like a nightmare." Rose observed as I noticed everyone got a little jumpy at my words.

"Not. Helping." The Doctor chastised, and I gave him a sly smile besides my uneasy feeling. "I saw that lettering written on the wall, Toby. Did _you _do that?"

"I copied it from the fragments we found on the earth by the drilling, but I can't translate it."

"No, neither can I. And that's saying something."

"There was some form of civilization. They buried something. Now it's reaching out. Calling us in." Toby continued.

"And you came." The Doctor stated with a grin. I watched in amusement as he smiled warmly at the crew.

"Well, how could we not?" Ida scoffed. Zach quickly turned off the hologram, the Doctor still smiling warmly at them all.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was THERE. Brilliant. Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me." The Captain replied honestly.

"Just stand there, 'cos I'm gonna hug you. Is that all right?" The Doctor was walking towards him, arms outstretched. Jefferson stood, facing the Doctor as me and Rose watched in amusement as our crazy Time Lord got ready to hug Zach.

"I s'pose so." The man said slightly uncertain.

"Here we go. Coming in." The Doctor threw his arms around him, beaming. I couldn't help but snigger with Rose.

"Ah, human beings, you are amazing!" My Dad exclaimed. Ida was once again bemused by the way it sounded as if he wasn't human. "Ha! Thank you."

"Not at all." Zach stated.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags and get back in that ship and fly for your lives." The Doctor was now serious, eyeing them with worry.

"You can talk! And how the hell did _you _get here?" Ida questioned.

"Oh, I've got this um... this... it's hard to explain, it just sort of... appears." He was tugging on his ear, nervous. I made the noise the Tardis did, trying to imitate it.

"Best ship in the universe." I remarked fondly.

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from um... oh, what's it called? Uh, habitation area..." Rose grasped for the name, unsure.

"Three." I remembered.

"Three! Three." Rose repeated hastily.

"Do you mean storage six?" The crew was looking slightly worried now, why?

"Uh, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." The Doctor responded cheerfully. Zach glanced at Ida uncomfortably. "Storage six, but you said…" Storage six? Storage six… Storage. Six. So? Storage… six. _That's a lot of sixes. _Wasn't a sign of the Devil in some religions 666? Or was it 999? Six? Nine...? Oh... OH! Oh... Crap.

You could see it dawn on him, his expression morphing into understanding fear."You said… you said storage five to eight." Without another word, he turned on his heel and dashed from the room. Rose and I weren't far behind.

* * *

**Really cool stuff doesn't start until the next chapter I... think. Haven't written it yet. These two episodes will probably be put into four chapters, two to one.**

**Up Next; More Impossible Planet.**

**Somethings eating at Isabella, and she finds herself somewhere impossible. Toby and her try to work on the runes, but something is wrong when the ancient text appears on her skin and his.**

**Review! -ChangeOfWings  
**


	13. The Impossible Planet 2- Candle Light

**Okay... I** **will most likely be posting this story on Quotev and Wattpad, at the request of my friends who none of them appearanty like this website. Bot saying I'll take this story down. No, far from it. I love FF. FF FTW!**

**So, let's see what Isabella's up to, then?**

* * *

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose shouted at the furiously fast Time Lord running ahead of us, trying her best to stay close behind. I was speeding down the corridors as fast as my legs could go, my head feeling more empty than usual. No matter how far from the Tardis I ever got, I used to be able to hear her song even if it became muffled and soft. Right now it was gone- and that hurt more than it should be possible.

The Doctor frantically opened door 19, running briskly into habitation area three. No one had even been as close to me as the Tardis. She was always there, in the back of my head, singing. Even when I was human, my watch sung to me during my sleep, connected to the Tardis somehow.

Now there was nothing. Nothing but the chaos of my father's own mind, but it was faint just as well, and right so, considering I wasn't technically 'mature' by mental- telepathic- means. But this was unnatural, my own mind silent. I didn't like it- I might go insane. Even during my 6 years of school, I could still hear the song. Why? I had no answers.

My father sprinted the length of the room, not trying to hide his worry. I was only just as panicked as him. "Open door 19." The computer notified us, and I wished it only had the capabilities of shutting itself up, perhaps by saying, 'Closing computer interface in case of extreme annoyance of base occupants, unless they need assistance.' But that would be just too easy, right? Right, because computers didn't like to listen to screwdriver instigated protocol. Actually…

"Close door 19." The Doctor spun the wheel to try and open the door back to the corridor leading to the supply closet's area.

"Stupid doors, come _on!_" He yelled furiously at the noncompliant piece of human junk, which was rather asking for me to rip it off of the wall, and tear it apart bolt by bolt. I grumbled something unintelligible under my breath, the Doctor obviously hearing as he turned around and gave me barely an acknowledging glance. It promised a talk and punishment about saying the only few Gallifreyan words I knew- Curse words that he grumbled all the time.

The door swung open with a heavy groan of strain on the metal, and the Time Lord bolted into another corridor. "Open door 17." The computer narrated, and I weighed the option of throwing the comm. system outside into the black hole. Another corridor, then another door which the computer designated door 15. The Doctor slammed himself against the next door, frantically pushing the 'open' button but it wouldn't budge.

"Door 16 out of commission." It was his turn to mutter a violent string of curses that I would dare not repeat in view of… certain company that would understand the long dead language.

"Can't be, can't be!" The Doctor cried out once more, his voice hollow and jagged, tearing into the air and Rose's and my ears. Rose flinched, distraught for my father. I felt his agony all too well, clenching my fist as I pulled out my screwdriver, but realized I couldn't do that. Open the door, the vacuum of space and whatever of the black hole effected the planet would kill us.

"What's wrong?! What is it?" I was silent besides a growl of frustrated anger, leaning myself against a nearby wall, forehead against the cold surface. I was half tempted to bash my head repeatedly against it to fight the rising feeling of helplessness.

I turned with a deep intake of breath, my back supporting me against the wall. The Doctor opened a small round window in the door, looking through it. I didn't want to look. I couldn't. I knew what was there already, the rocky landscape of this barren planet's surface would be caved in to reveal a dark deep hole without bottom. The Tardis, our ship- our home- would be stuck at the bottom, lost and forgotten only to rot and die without her Time Lords and human, slowly being killed by lack of energy available here.

"Doctor, the Tardis is in there. What's happened?" Rose asked shakily, not fully understanding the situation. Stranded. Lost. Stuck. Forever.

"The Tardis is gone." He breathed out in reply, not removing his gaze from the window. It was as if he was trying to will the ground to come back up, the rocks to reappear, and the storage closet that once was to return with blue box inside. It wasn't going to happen, it seemed. Not ever. He backed away from the window, absolutely horrified, breathing heavily. He leaned on the wall opposite from me, his gaze flicking to mine.

"Door 16 out of commission." Tired of the constant reminder, I lifted my screwdriver to the speaker in the hallway. With a small spark, the computer wouldn't be bothering us in here for a while.

"The earthquake. This section collapsed." He explained softly, not removing his eyes from mine. Suddenly, I felt as if something was brushing against my aware mind, a presence that I suddenly identified as him. My eyes widened, but I strained what little control I had over my own mind to poke back.

Suddenly his awareness was within my own mind, his presence soothing. I gave a shaky smile, suddenly remembering when I was little. He would do this sometimes, visit my mind and speak to me. Even he would create what seemed like a small reality in my consciousness, and we would play that way, when I still used to sleep a lot.

_I can't hear her singing anymore. _I thought loudly, trying my best to send the signal to him.

_I know. _ Pause. _I'm sorry._

_I'm scared. Even if we get off of this rock, we'll have to watch Rose die, far away from home._

_You think I don't know that? _He snapped at me, but his irritation was understandable given the current events.

"But it's gotta be out there somewhere." Rose replied to the Doctor's earlier proclamation, making me realize that we hadn't been talking aloud. It had been so clear in my mind, his voice. He drew back from my mind, but he was closer than before. I realized while Rose went to look out the window for herself, that he needed the Tardis' constant company as much as I did. But now that our telepathic sentient ship was gone to keep our darkness and fears at bay, we both needed each other to stay telepathically close.

"Look down." The Doctor instructed, and Rose's face fell into one of horror like our own. _Join the party, _I thought grimly. I wasn't expecting the morbid chuckle that came from nowhere in my mind.

**~DW~**

The Doctor was on at Zach, Rose and I besides him back in the main control room. The Doctor's presence hadn't left my own mind, and I tried my best to keep my private thoughts shielded, but with both of us not used to another mind this close- well, the Doctor had before, but it had been many years- it was hard. Our thoughts were open to one another to look, and we tried not to. It was difficult when he was over 900 and his brain was far fuller with fast thoughts and random bits, while mine was so empty and quiet compared to his, my thoughts echoed out.

"The ground gave way. My Tardis must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way." He was almost begging, his voice urgent.

"We can't divert the drilling." _Stupid little… argh! What an uncooperative whatever-century-this-was nonintelligant primitive ape! _Despite my rather account on being a human before this, I didn't think I would be this stubborn and be a little more understanding. And kind. I rather liked taking out my anger on certain people by rather rude thoughts about their species when frustrated. There were often times I even cursed Time Lords- although it didn't have to include me, did it? I was a Time _Lady._- because of the Doctor's often 'episodes'.

Zach walked off for a moment, the Doctor staring at him and quickly followed suit, me and Rose not too far behind.

"But I _need _my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing." Ouch. He didn't meant that, did he? It hurt when he said that, and the tone of sincerity then wooould not only probably might have made Zach believe him, but me and Rose too.

He flinched for a moment in front of me, sensing my obvious sadness and pain at the remark. He sent back a sorrowful apologetic feeling, and I shook my head. I didn't mind. That much. But he should probably apologize or make up to Rose for the remark soon.

"Doctor, _we've_only got the resources to drill _one_central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions –_ no exceptions__. _Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that... is the end of it."

He walked away, and my face fell along with my parents. We were stuck. None of us moved, still in place.

"I'll uh- put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." Ida had approached us, did she? She seemed almost apolojetic, but it wasn't enough to make us feel better. I didn't want to do laundry- I would rather be looking for the Tardis, or trying to understand those runes if I wasn't so immobilized by the effect of the situation.

Ida left, following Zach quietly. The last Ood in the room exited as well, leaving us alone. Rose and him settled against one of the control panels, and I came over, sitting beside the Doctor quietly.

"I've trapped you here." He muttered softly. Then I saw it, the fresh and overflowing amount of guilt that I had barely seen the surface of earlier. He blamed himself immensely, the weight of the burden crushing on his mind. I brushed against him telepathically, trying my best to soothe my Father.

"No. Don't worry about me." Rose replied just as softly as the base shook once more. I had been silent for a while, unsure of what to say. But what she said didn't help, it was her exactly I was worried about. If they were stuck here, and once day did get out- Rose would age while me and the Doctor watch, helpless as she died slowly. I wouldn't be able to handle it. And with the Doctor's already crushing self-inflicted pain? No, he would follow me down the path of insanity.

"Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole... and no way out." Rose spoke suddenly, her voice taking a slightly upper tone. I gave her a small smile as she looked up. Optimistic Rose she was, always trying to find the best in a situation. The Doctor looked at her, and she catches his eye. "Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me."

Rose and I laughed nervously at that, the Doctor pulling her into a tight hug, then putting an arm around my shoulders. He looked darkly at the black hole, holding us both tight to him. "Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravel's Bolero."

The song started to play, but even with the slightly lightened mood- I couldn't help but feel that every time I looked up at the black hole, something was under rooting my sanity.

**~DW~**

We were seated in habitation area three, the Doctor and I sitting by the ancient text in the canteen area. The Doctor and I were examining it with frustrating results. Rose stood suddenly, and I looked up to watch her walk over to the hatch were the food was being served. Shaking my head and not feeling hungry, I stayed here instead of joining her.

_Any ideas? _I asked him curiously through the small bond we had linked together.

_Nope. It's fascinating though, because the only thing that could be this old, would have to exist almost right at the beginning of the universe. But if you notice, the way it's written, the runes- a system of their patterns wouldn't be invented in those kind of dark ages until around the 89th million year of creation. But even then, it would have been recorded and put into the translation circuits software. This language, and this Gr'forgirl rock, are completely impossible! _He told me through the link, not looking up from the text. I ignored the curse word, wincing at the bitterness in his… mind-tone. Was that a good way of describing it?

_Can I ask you something?_

_Certainly, as long as it's not exactly distracting or goes on the list of phrases-you-should-never-say._

_How does this whole telepathy thing work? Can you do the same with Rose? _I asked curiously.

_I could certainly talk to her telepathically, but only while we maintain physical contact since she's not a telepathic species. With you, it's easy even knowing about your telepathic immaturity. A Gallifreyan child's mind is usually bonded straight with the mother's, forming an interpretable bond- but since Rose is a human, you sought out the next capable mind- mine. At least, that's what I believe. This connection has always been here, but I've never used it. Until now- usually the Tardis would be there for you. As a child, gallifreyan's need someone there to keep them in mental check. _

The thought made me sad at the notion that the Tardis wasn't here, a painful reminder. With a sigh, I stood up quietly. "I'm going to go help out Toby, see if maybe he's gotten more than we have." He gave me a '_how-can-you-possibly-think-that-a-human-that's-been-here-for-two-years-know-more-than-two-time-lords' _look. Shaking my head, I left the room and headed for where I last heard where Toby had been.

**~DW~**

"Open occupant quarters 6." The computer chimed my entry into Toby's room, the man turning to face me with a curious glance.

"Why are you here, then?" He asked slightly annoyed. With a mental sigh, I walked over to him, not caring for his tone or attitude.

"Archeologist, Luna University. Kind of thought since me an' the Doctor aren't getting anything out of the text in the habitation area 3… kitchen place, that I might understand a bit more here, with you." I explained easily, earning a raised eyebrow as he turned back to his work. I hovered over his shoulder, peering at the text on his desk.

"University? How? You're like… 18? 19?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Guess the trait 'Genius' is hereditary." I replied cheekily, ignoring the roll of his eyes. "Actually, got degrees in archeology, quantum physics, and quantum mechanics/engineering."

"You're kidding, right?" I didn't answer, deciding to read his notes. He looked at me incredulously for a few moments, then back to the pages, most likely deciding to pretend I was lying.

"Ah, so… anything you've found out relatively interesting, yet?" I inquired. He pointed to a line of symbols with a translation beneath it.

"A few certain phrases keep being repeated. '_He will awaken_' and '_you will worship him_'." Oh. Great. Perfect.

Never asking that again, I'd rather read it for myself. Now, going to add that to the list of things never to say or do.

"_Toby…_" A breeze of a voice echoed throughout the room, both of us making to turn around. "_Don't turn around._" It's a deep, grating voice, and suddenly my mind associates it with the same trickling essence-like feeling that had been eating away at me, crawling under my skin.

We both froze, not moving at all. The voice carried power, but his tone was convincing, as if it wouldn't hurt us. I doubted that, especially with what was happening.

"Dan…?" Toby was fearfully asking for his friend. Asking for him to jump out, yell 'surprise!' and then laugh, and both of us would yell at him and eventually look back on it as a joke. Ha ha. As if.

"That's not Dan." I whispered softly, and realized that my respitory bypass was being used, my hearts aching in my chest at their current high-speed pace. My body was acting purely on instinct, recognizing the fear that at this moment I was struggling to put to the side.

Toby started to turn once more, but I stood standing stock still, facing the desk. "_Don't look at me._" I could feel in the air as Toby turned back towards the wall.

"Who- who are you?" He breathed out shakily.

"_I have so many names._"

"Are you the…," I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "The Devil?" There was a long pause, only the sound of our frantic hearts and breathing filling the space.

"_I have so many names,_" It repeated. "_Perhaps that is one of others._"

"If- If I could-" Could what? Do what? I squeezed my eyes closed, and suddenly I could feel a warmth in my mind, but it was quickly being diminished by the presence that this… thing had.

_Idabella? What's wrong? _Could my father sense my horror from that far away? He was so far away from me now, yet so close. If I could-

"_If either of you look at me, you will die._"

_Bella? What's wrong?_

"_I'm behind you, Toby, Isabella. I'm right behind you._" That was the first time the thing had acknowledged me, and I swore I could feel hot breath on the back of my neck, every sense screaming at me that something was there. Right behind me, coming, coming, coming to, coming to, to… to what? What would the Devil do to me?

"_Don't look- don't look at me._" I didn't want to look at it. No, I wanted it to go away, far far away.

_Isabella, the link- _The part of my mind that reached out to him was cut off, the only thought I could scream out, was _Help. He's inside._

It. _It. _It was flooding my mind, ripping away my brain part by part, filling it with himself. ITSELF!

It was affecting me, making me think that he was my master. No, no. Yes. No. No.

"_One look and you will die._" The voice was no longer a breath of something behind me, it was the sound of something inside my own mind.

_Inside. Inside a mortal mind- so much mortality._

I clutched my head tightly, bending as I slid to the floor, silently. Toby jerked to turn to me, but stopped. He couldn't look. No.

Yes. He should look, no matter how alluringly honest the beast was. Using honesty to creep at his curiosity to turn, to kill himself. He shouldn't. He should.

"_I'm reaching out, Toby. Isabella feels me, I can touch her. I'm so close. Don't turn around. Oh, I can touch you too…_"

_Inside, touching, filling. So much. So little. Tiny uncomprehending form, perfect. Time Lord. So small. Bigger on the inside._

I could hear as Toby turned, snapping. And it was gone. It left me, the sense of it inside my mind. The bond, it was back, the Doctor content. Why? Hadn't he just been worried?

_D-dad?_

_Isabella, you just told me you were busy and fine- what now? _I had what? Could when the thing had taken over my mind, have used my bond to tell him I was alright? Was that possible?

I stood wearily, turning to Toby, neither of us speaking. He sighed in relief, as I relaxed, closing my eyes. But something was wrong.

Looking at my hands. My hands. Something… something touched my hands, something did something. Turning them over, nothing on my palms. Nothing on the back of them. My hands were fine, just fine. Looking over to Toby, I watched as he was examining his hands as well, and turned them over.

Runes, runes covered every inch of his hands. Slowly, he turned to me and his whole body was covered in runes. Looking down at my hands- I was covered in the black ink as well. His body arches suddenly, as if he's in pain, falling to the floor, unconscious. Right? Not dead.

The sound of his heartbeat reached my ears, relieving me as the flood came. My mind was no match for the torrent of thoughts, as I weakly struggled forward in agony, every cell of my being on fire. I fell to my knees, then to the ground. Darkness was bliss, until I found red eyes watching my every non-corporeal move.

**~DW~**

When I came to a state of awareness the first thing I realized there was a fast growing trend. Every adventure so far, I had been rendered unconscious. Well… First there had been Cassandra in my body, then the monks taking me to the basement. After that there had been… well, okay. Maybe not In the Lazarus case. But with the library, the teleport to the Tardis and the strain of the computer trying to download me had knocked me out cold.

The second, was that I was breathing. And under a lot of rock.

I seemed to be in a cave, the only light seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere. This shouldn't be possible, right? Where was I?

_Isabella._

That voice. I knew that voice. Straining my memories for a memorable source, none came to mind. Mind. Wait! The Devil…?

_Isabella, come closer._

It was whispering to me. To me, but why?

I took a step to the end of the tunnel, a small flickering flame dancing in the darkness in that direction. The flame seemed to dance and lick at the shadows, reveling in itself. A flame, and as a moth, I drew closer. My steps were forced, not my own. I struggled deeply against the force of my footing.

_Come closer, burn._

Burn? Burning wasn't good. It burned to burn.

I walked closer, suddenly the ground in the impenetrable dark gave way to a merciless pit. I screamed as I fell, the dark walls without form or shape showing images, flashes of other views. The eyes of others. So many, so many minds in my own.

I could see many views of Ood, realizing I was seeing from their point of view. But why? Why?!

_You are nothing. This is pitiful!_

It was snarling at me, the beast. Something was glowing at the end of my drop.

So many minds, every single one of them Ood. Except for one, one was dark and nothing. Void, nothing. Silent, unwavering.

_You cannot stop me._

Through the eyes of the Ood, I saw others running in fear. Was I the Ood? Were the Ood me? Was the beast myself, in the Ood?

I felt as if I was not myself. Not Isabella-Ambrose Jamie Tyler-Smith.

I was many, I was one. The beast, my master. He came through me to the Ood, using me to control their weak minds.

The light at the bottom of this endless drop grew faint after its appearance. I was a vessel, for him. For him.

_Listen to me. Kill them. Kill them._

Gladly. I would kill the humans and Doctor, the fragile mortals for my master. Then I too, would give myself up to be killed. Not worthy of being his vessel. Not like Toby.

_**No.**_

The light starbursts into the endless pit, my mind clearing instantly. I screamed with two others. Battling. Raging as voices overcame the many in a flash of the time I had been here. A song filled me, the Tardis. A light encompassed me, _Her_. A darkness shrouded me, the Beast.

_And you will worship him._

**I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me.**

_He is awake._

**I am the Bad Wolf.**

_He bathes in the black sun._

**I create myself.**

_These are the words of the Beast._

**I take the words, I scatter them in time and space.**

_He has awoken._

**A message to lead myself here.**

_He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease._

**I want you safe.**

_And now he will rise._

**Protected from the false god.**

_We are the legion of the Beast. The legion shall be many. And the legion shall be few._

**You are tiny.**

_He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time._

**I can see the whole of time and space.**

_Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan. Or Lucifer… Or the Bringer of Despair… The deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night._

**Every single atom of your existence… I will divide them.**

_These are the words that will set him free._

**Everything must come to dust.**

_I shall become manifest._

**All things, everything dies.**

_I shall walk in might._

**I bring life, and death.**

_My legions shall swarm across the worlds…_

**The sun and the moon, the day and the night.**

_I am the sin and the temptation and the desire._

**But why do they hurt?**

_I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come._

**I can see everything.**

_I have been imprisoned for eternity._

**All that is…**

_But no more._

**All that was…**

_The pit is open_

**All that ever could be.**

_And I am free._

My head… It's killing me.

* * *

**Ooooh! I... am... good! Did you know, that both exerts right there intertwined with each other are in exact chronological order of being said, no words are moved around. So... It kind of creeped me out how well it fits, as if they're talking to each other...**

**Up Next; The Satin Pit-**

_**Falling. Falling and screaming and singing and dying. Flame flickers as candle light against the dying rage of the nothing. Down to earth, or up to hell? The song is neither beautiful as it is horrible, discord melodies of ice. Screaming neither mourning as rage, echoes of time that never was.**_


	14. The Satin Pit- Moving Mountains

**Okay, so... this chapter flipped my desk attached to my bed, demolished my bed, ravished my laptop and completely made my mind implode. But luckily, my sister had a back up on her. Then it went and deleted itself from my computer before I saved...**

**Well, thank goodness everything is alright now. I've got a few great ideas for the series to draw it out, just know there will be a big break of possibly two series before we start season 3. Yeah. Cause I can. Oh, been forgetting this-**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures, BBC, or anyother copyrighted material you might see in my story. If I did, something close to this could be canon with more insight. And since I am totally still in high school, this is not the best stuff ever and would be if the TV show was mine. So, yeah...**

**Well, let's drop into the pit, shall we?**

* * *

Falling. Falling and screaming and dying. Flames flickered as candle light against the dying rage of nothing. Down to earth or up to hell? The song I heard is neither beautiful as it is horrible, discord melodies of ice. Screaming neither mourning nor rage, echoes of time that never was.

_The mistaken cub… lost and never found, purposely left in the beating darkness of the wolf. _

Words from the surface, spoken of it.

It was something, whipping at my mind, what little of it I had left. Attacks of pure brute force to my last stronghold. The song grew loud, defiant against each attack. I could hear the howling mixed within the singing Tardis, heart and heart.

I wasn't dead.

I wasn't falling.

I was _agony._

As much as I could feel of my body was that of being on hard, rocky ground. I couldn't open my eyes, nothing would move to my orders and commands. No, my body wasn't my own at the moment. It wouldn't listen to my commands, but perhaps something else's.

If not the beast's either, then whose?

I laid there, the pain of the fire and war in my head tearing me apart. Just as the beast was to be shoved out of my mind, he would come back stronger, then the song would beat it back once more. I was so weary. I could still feel the link from the beast to me to the Ood, now understanding why it was using me.

I was a telepathic transmitter, the beast too weak to take control of the Ood itself, having to use a telepathic creature as a link. It had projected its mind into Toby, but eternity locked away weakened oneself.

Darkness started to fall, muting everything. I was feeling the pain through a thick layer of numbness, as it slowly crept up from my feet. Was it death? It promised rest, eternal sleep against the madness in my mind that was slowly ripping away my sanity.

**Isabella… fight.**

Why? Why fight it? It was dark and nothing, just sleep and rest. I was being torn apart from the inside out. Wouldn't it do me some good?

**I know it hurts. I'm trying. He's coming.**

Who was coming? Who could help me at this moment of unimaginable pain? Someone… anyone… please. I needed help, so terribly bad. But who could expel it?

**Don't worry.**

_I can hear you. I am the everlasting bringer of death. I shall destroy you. I will chain _you _to this rock for eternity._

**You are nothing!**

I couldn't tell the difference between either entities now, only a battle of two beings, both filled with darkness. Such darkness akin to nothing at all. But one, one held light. So rare and faint.

Suddenly, the link to the Ood was snapped, the darker of the two vanishing from my mind instantly. With a gasp for breath, I struggled to open my eyes. The essence of the Tardis didn't leave, and quickly filled my mind causing me to freeze. It hurt, the scars and tears.

She was defending me. She was keeping the beast out. She was helping. I kept reminding myself of this, trying to calm down my frantic hearts. With a deep breath, I finally got a look of the cave. The ground was gravel-like, the wall ahead of me covered in drawings. But turning to look to the left, I saw it.

A large red horned figure with ghastly sharp gnashing teeth thrashed in its prison. It was chained, the entrance of the cave holding two jars on pedestals. The beast. This was the beast's body. With a deep breath, I kept my eyes on the figure, edging closely to the carvings on the walls.

_Isabella? _I jumped, looking around wildly. It wasn't the Beast. No, even amongst the Tardis' presence in my mind, I could tell it was him. _Is-Isabella?! Your… your head…_

What was wrong with my- I stumbled and hit the wall, catching myself on the rocky surface. It still hurt… how could bare I stand? Slowly I slid to the floor, turning to face the Beast. I watched it try to reach for me in anger.

_You should be dead._

_Reassuring. _I thought back weakly.

_No… it's not possible. Isabella? Are you alright?_

_Just… fine. _I had to pause between thoughts, too exaughsted to think very straight. He was close by, I could almost sense it. I screamed loudly as pain came to me like a knife being stabbed repeatedly, realizing that the Beast was making its assault once more. _It hurts._

There was a long pause, and I didn't think he would respond. _I'm coming. Don't worry._

Then it got back inside.

**~DW~**

I heard the cracking of glass, shattering. A thump signaled the entrance of something. Someone?

"I'm breathing." A voice. Oh god. Please. Please. Help me. There was a sound of surprise and soon there were hands on my arms, holding me. It took what little strength I had to open my eyes.

He was there, the Doctor. My dad. He was looking at me with such worry it scared me as to what condition I might be in.

"Oh, Isabella." He muttered my name softly, holding me tight. I closed my eyes once more, my breathing and heartbeat's shallow and slow. "I'm so, so sorry… what have they done to you?"

I couldn't reply. No, the beast was attacking me, slashing my mind into pieces. I flinched, crying out in pain as he held me, trying to keep me still.

"I'm going to have to-" He was cut off by my scream. I could barely hear him as it was, I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, his hands were at my temples.

All hell broke loose, as suddenly, the Beast tried desperately to shove out the Doctor out of my mind, the Tardis taking the opportunity to attack. I flinched, as both the Doctor and Tardis started to shove out the beast. It was no good, the beast attacking the Doctor relentlessly, wanting to wound him mentally as much as possible.

The Tardis was weak, the Doctor already exaughsted. I… Where was she?

The Doctor was shoved out abruptly, the Tardis was as well. The Beast was suddenly gone as my mind filled with burning, searing light. I couldn't hear anything, see anything… nothing but bright burning scalding white. All of time and space, everything that was, is, will be, could be, should be- was racing through my head in an inferno like stream, swirling colors of the vortex. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. The Tardis, the Doctor, the Beast, and even the Bad Wolf.

I could open my eyes now, I could even see the form of my father standing, facing the Beast with a dark expression. His face was shadow, the lights of the flames from the beast's mouth not even making a dent in the darkness that was the Oncoming Storm.

He was going to do something. Something beyond stupid and dangerous and rash.

"D-dad… Don't." The best my voice came out was at a croaking whisper. He turned, his expression shifting from between intense anger and sadness. "Don't… do anything… stupid." I shakily found my way to my feet, leaning against the wall, facing him.

"The Beast… that's only the… body." I informed him. "The mind… is still in Toby…" He looked up, and I followed his view. Through a hole to the surface we could see a rocket careening away, possibly with Toby and Rose on it, and whoever else was alive. "No…"

"If you're just the body, you're imprisoned." He turned back to the beast, as I struggled to walk towards him. "Long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in-between, doesn't matter. The positioning in _perfect._" He was being manic, hiding his fear and sadness as he slowly worked out what he had to do to defeat this thing. "It's absolutely- it's eternal. Oh, _yes. _Open the prison- the gravity field collapses! This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die._ Brilliant_! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is just an idea. In all those civilizations- just an idea."

I reached him now, standing beside him. He was going on, trying to avoid what he couldn't. I reached my hand out, trying to stop him- but he brushed me off, taking a few steps forward.

"But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind - the mind of the great Beast - the mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air - your jailers did! They set this up! All those years ago! They need me alive. Because if you're escaping, then I've gotta stop you."

"And then what?" I asked softly. "You break his prison, the black hole sucks us in. You, me… Rose." The Beast roared in fury, straining against the chains. The Doctor bended over, picking up a rock- ignoring me. He would do that. He would.

"If I destroy the prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it." He made way, about to hit the vase but stopped suddenly. He dropped the rock, realization dawning on his face. "Isabella's right. You're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The Rocket…"

"The Rocket falls into the black hole. You'll be sacrificing Rose." I finished for him. He had a look of slight disgust on his face. But it was so much more than that. Horror, anger, sadness, and guilt. What it meant to be The Doctor. "No matter what, Doctor," I took his hand this time, and he squeezed gently. He looked at me, his gaze not changing and I realized he wasn't just scared for my mother, but for me. For himself too. "No matter what happens, it isn't your fault."

He turned to the Beast, out of his depth. His was lost, so blind and lost in this one moment. "So, that's the trap. Or the test of the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill my family."

My heart was on fire, bleeding out for those two words. _My Family._

The beast laughed at him, which soon turned into a thunderous roar.

"Except that implies- in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils- that they're just victims." He paused, looking out towards where he had seen the rocket before, then to glance at me. Suddenly his expression turned determined, as he took a step forward. "But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi gods and would-be gods- out of all that- out of all that whole pantheon- If I believe in one thing… just one thing… I believe in my _family_!" With passion, he bended over to pick up the rock and with one hand, the other gripping mine tightly, smashed the vase on the pedestal.

In that one moment he had done it, with conviction that would tear him apart with grief for the rest of his life. That even if we _did _survive somehow, he would know that he had chosen the universe over us, known in this once moment he choose right, but somehow so very wrong. He had saved the universe. But he had damned himself once more.

Another burden to rest on his shoulders, something else to add to the mountain he moved with every step, that transformed into an aura of power and primal beauty that anyone could see of the last Time Lord. Now I understood what he meant, years before. I wasn't a Time Lord. A Time Lord was a shared loss and pain, a weight so insurmountable by any crime or deed. It was damnation to live, to be the last of everything.

And in that one moment, I saw what must be done. Whether I was right or wrong, he shouldn't be alone. A man so alone for everything he had ever done, didn't deserve this. Not for everything he tried so desperately to do in order to redeem himself. No, instead he made it worse, picked up those with a shining spark, so innocent and so full of potential. He blamed himself for that too, for twisting them and bending them out of shape.

Not any longer. No. Damnation was something to be shared, to live beyond the rest.

I took the stone out of his hand, and before he could stop me- smashed the other vase without another thought.

"This is your freedom! Free to Die!" I shouted at the enraged monster before us, taking the Doctor's hand once more.

"You're going into that black hole and we're riding with you." The Doctor spat out murderously. We turned to look at each other, his face saddened. "So many things I wanted to show you, Isabella. I'm sorry." He hugged me tightly as the Beast writhed, burning up. He kissed the top of my forehead lightly, pulling away.

"Yeah, well- you still can!" A flashed him a brilliant grin, and it only grew wider at his dumfounded expression. I started to run as best I could, more like shaky steps as I tried to retake back my strength. He followed carefully, supporting me. Suddenly, a hot blast of air knocked us forward off the ground, right into something blue. I couldn't stand, too weak from the force of the blast.

I saw as my father looked up, beaming at the Tardis. I laughed with him as he carried me delightfully into the Time ship. He set me down on the jump seat, quickly setting to work on the controls. "Now, time for one trip… going to go get a friend!" The Tardis shook as I held onto the seat, feeling weary and tired. I was battle bruised and scared- suddenly the weight of all my pain and suffering coming back as the adrenaline wore off. Why couldn't I just go to sleep now? Well, then again- have to go save some people first, right? Doctor might still need me before I go to sleep.

Quickly the Doctor scrambled out of the Tardis, and ran right back in quick as he left. He shut the doors, carrying an unconscious Ida. I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. "Oh goodness! Is she alright?"

"Just fine, she'll live. Now, time to teach you a gravity lesson!" He danced around the console in a way I wished I moved as well when I drive. The Tardis groaned in protest, taking weary flight instead of dematerializing. I stood shakily, joining him by the monitor. "Gravity, is nothing to us Time Lords! Just a trick of the mass. Watch your dad do this!" I did watch as suddenly we were by the rocket when he put it into pause before falling into the black hole. The rocket started to turn away from the monstrous like thing, my eyes filling with tears. I had been so scared. So, so scared.

The Doctor picked up a radio like comm., patching into the rocket's systems. "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship Tardis." He greeted warmly. "Now, first thing's first- have you got a Rose Tyler on board?" I- I couldn't imagine a situation where they'd say no. Not now.

"I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God! Doctor? Isabella? Where are you?" She asked, overjoyed.

"Well, battered a bit. But it's me all the same." I responded stubbornly. I could hear her laugh, smiling most likely as we all were. We started to speed away from the black hole, the rocket safely behind the Tardis in tow. Away from the nightmares.

"I'm just towing you home. Gravity-schmavity. My people practically invented black holes." He boasted happily. "Well- in fact, they did."

"Told me once, he was trying to make a wormhole when he accidentally made a black hole! When he was seven!" I added in, the Doctor giving me an affectionate smile. "Gotta keep him away from those then."

"In a couple of minutes," He pulled a lever. "we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and captain- can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Rose Tyler- I'll give you Isa Scott? How about that?"

"She's alive!" Zach exclaimed, delightedly.

"_Yes! _Thank God!" Danny cheered.

"Bit of oxygen starvation. Doctor says she'll be fine!" I reported.

"I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet." He added more solemnly. I took his hand, speaking to him with my mind.

_Not your fault, dad. I broke the second vase. Remember that. You're not alone anymore. I've got shoulders of my own. _I told him firmly, earning a pensive look. Suddenly, the computer beeped, ruining the moment.

"Ah! Entering clear space- end of the line- mission closed!" He proclaimed, then he began to materialize on the rocket itself. It shook with a jolt, landing softer than usual as if trying to be careful for the injured passengers. I thanked her through our unique bond, heading towards the doors giddily.

Rose opened them from outside before I got even close, and I smiled brightly at her. I gave my mom a big hug, before she pulled away, looking towards the Doctor. They ran towards each other, the Doctor gathering Rose up into his arms. He lifted her off the floor, all of us laughing. I left them to their moment as I set the Tardis for the Vortex, Ida Scott being left on the rocket as we disappeared.

The Doctor turned to me, giving me a stern look, Rose still in his arms. Neither of them noticed the closeness between them, and I wanted to laugh at how blind they truly were. "You honestly shouldn't drive the Tardis." He sighed, shaking his head. But there was a level of happiness to it, a small turning of the corners of his lips.

"Why not? I can drive her just-" I was cut off as I stumbled, winded. I leaned against the console, watching as The Doctor took a few steps towards me. I felt so tired, like I was falling into a deep, deep sleep. "Wha's wrong with me? I… I'm so t-tired." I couldn't even speak straight.

"You've put it off for a while now, Bella. Don't worry though, this is natural." He leaned down, and picked me up into his arms. I couldn't move, my body was numb. "You're going into a healing coma. It's perfectly normal for a Time Lord after great times of strain and pain on the body or mind."

His words were muddled, a miracle they even reached my ears. Rose came over, as he held me walking to the corridor. She said something, something I didn't hear. Then the Doctor as well, but I couldn't even see as he said it, my eyelids heavy with the overwhelming urge just to… sleep.

* * *

**Up Next; Nightmare**

**Isabella dreams of a horrific time while she had been human, one that her parents know thing of, but ties into someone Rose once knew. When they find out during a fight between Rose and The Doctor- just how much do they know about their daughter?**

**Review, please! Seriously! Just one worded reviews? Doesn't matter! Something! Say anything! Ideas? I don't care.**  
** Except for flame, obviously.**

**-ChangeOfWings**


	15. Nightmare

**Warning****; this scene has mentions of adult content and cursing. You have been warned.**

**Yeah, there's angst. Time for it, sorry. But the next chapters pretty fun! Well, I've got to write out- Oops! Spoilers, right?**

**Well, Review please! Thankyou to everyone who follows/Favorites! Makes my day that you like my story enough to do so!**

* * *

_Running. Running, I had to get away. Quickly, quickly. They were chasing me down the alley that never ended, dark muted shadows stretching from behind me to dance against the monotonous grey cement and brick walls trapping me in. One, two, three. Three shadows of inebriated men, walking confidently forward, steps and strides slow to close in, my own steps fast but it was like I was running in place. The ground beneath my feet would only warp and stretch, my distance from them never an inch further away than the second before._

_My one human heart was too fast to count the beats, blood rushing in my ears like a roar of water, but their voices weren't blocked out. Their thick cockney accents and hot breath, smelling rancid of liquor and other various taboo substances. I could feel their hands now, grabbing for the back of my shirt as they pulled at me, angry and wanting._

"_Friend of Rose's, eh?__" I knew him, someone I had once found an image of beneath the couch. Him and a young looking Rose standing together, looking happy. But I saw the bruises marring Rose's skin in the photo. I didn't need to ask when Jackie took it from my hands, I knew._

"_Rose owes you still quite a few, isn't that right Johnny?__" An affiliate of his, someone I never had heard of before, but never want to hear of his voice ever again for the rest of my days._

"_Seems so, Nick. Perhaps she can… _pay _us?__" The third, a name I never heard but he would always be that, the third._

"_I know just how payment can be done.__" Johnny Stone. Please no, not again. Every night, every time I fell into sleep. The inescapable rewind of the same memory in defining colors and sounds, smells and feelings. Every inch of pain they inflicted in that ally, tearing me apart and mutilating me tenfold brought by sleep. I felt every touch every night, every killing blow that left me a shell and more defiant, guarded girl._

_I screamed again as I was hit after they finished their main punishment, leaving me naked on the cold cement, my blood poured out beneath me. Again with another blow. A whimper fell, my body aching and unable to cry once out any longer. They left when some girl had been walking home and called the police. No one else would have found out if it hadn't been for her._

_Everything else was a blur, the blanket that was rested over my bloodied and still form, breathing shallow. I remembered Jackie's face hovering over my own- worried and terrified._

"_Isabella… Wake up. Isabella! Wake up!__" _

I was woken to Rose standing over me, the Doctor on my right. They both had faces of worry, the Doctor's looking close to anger. For what? I looked around, realizing I was in the med bay. The sheets around me were wet with my own sweat that stuck to my body. My heart was hammering, my breathing shallow. My throat felt hoarse. Had I been yelling?

"Bella… did you have a nightmare?" Rose asked me, her innocent wide hazel eyes roaming my face for any sign of distraught sleep. Should I tell her? What happened to me so long ago when I had been human?

"Not a nightmare…" I murmured softly. The Doctor's expression was unreadable, his hands clenched.

"No, it was a memory, wasn't it?" He demanded with a quiet voice. How did he…?

"We came in when you started screaming... You said… something about… J-Johnny Stone." Rose visually gulped, scared, the hair on the back of my neck standing up at the mention of his name. Him.

"What did he do?" The Doctor questioned us, voice still soft but demanding. He wasn't angered, he was furious. He knew that someone had hurt me, and that Rose knew him. I knew what he done to her, too.

It took a while for either of us to say anything, both of us too lost in our thoughts of a despicable man who did something unforgivable, to each his own.

"He ruined my life, Doctor." Rose said suddenly, her voice hollow. Her eyes were haunted, and I realized now that her hand was in mine, squeezing tightly as her eyes shut for a moment. "I… I went out with him. Dropped out of school to travel with him a bit. He was twenty, I was about sixteen. It was a bit like a fantasy. He was a musician." A dry, bitter laugh.

Please, please stop speaking about him. Please.

"I… He- he…. He did things, Doctor. Drank, smoked, did drugs. Borrowed money from me, gambled with it and I ended up owing him a lot of money. He… hurt me, Doctor." The Doctor looked like he was going to explode with the rage evident in his brown eyes. He did a lot more than hurt her by the tone of her voice. Rose was crying now, tears running down her face silently.

"He came back. After Rose got away from him." I saved her the trouble of continuing, not wanting my mother to endure any more pain. We got the point. "Rose owed him some money still, apparently. Followed me from home… he… he did things to me dad… left me for dead." I closed my eyes now, trying my best to not cry and stay calm. I was okay. I was safe. I was with my dad. I was fine.

_Bum-bum-bum-bum. Bum-bum-bum-bum._

Who was I kidding?

"Where does he live?" The Doctor ground out, his teeth grinding together. His expression was murderous, and I could feel his guilt from here, letting a man hurt Rose once was bad enough- but for the _same _man to come and inflict pain upon his _daughter?! _

There was hell to pay.

I was inclined to tell him if I knew, but not even Jackie knew exactly what happened to me in that ally. I had been found in an almost catatonic state. The hospital found out with tests they ran, but when Jackie did finally figure out what happened, she never said anything. It was too painful.

When I got out of the hospital four days later, I had hid behind an obedient, silent mask for almost a month. Slowly some warmth returned, but even then Jackie could tell I was different. I wasn't the same since then. No, how could I be?

"It's not your fault." I told him sternly, sitting up on the bed to face him. Rose had stopped crying now, but her face was puffy and mascara ran down in dark, make-up painted tracks. In fact, she had looked like that when I woke up, but she hadn't been crying then. Had she been crying before? The Doctor had looked angry too, and even now they were keeping away from each other. What had happened during my sleep? Had they gotten into a fight?

The Doctor gave me a look that said it all. How could it not be? How dare you say that? You're hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you. It's completely my fault, and now you'll never be the same ever again. How could I have let this happen? It's all my fault. Everything. Even you.

"Where. Is. He." It wasn't a question. It was a commandment.

"Just… let it be, please, Doctor." Rose pleaded softly. That stupid dream. That stupid naivety that took root into my mother at sixteen. That stupid man. That stupid night. That stupid ambulance with its whirring siren. That stupid blanket, draping my non-responsive and prone body. That stupid liquor, for doing this.

"How can I?!" He yelled, unable to keep his calm tone. "This stupid, _fucking _ape hurt you, Rose. Hurt you and beat you and did whatever to you! He probably even raped you, didn't he?" He asked. Rose was silent, only a choking sob rising from her throat. "That insufferable _asshole _raped _our _daughter, Rose. Did this to Isabella. And you want me to do what?! DO NOTHING?!"

"I'm going to find him, and do to him what I've never done. I will tear him apart, atom by atom until he's nothing but the dust particles in the air, then reassemble him. Then I'll throw him into a supernova, a black hole, into the _fucking _void! I'll make him keep coming back after each time he dies only to kill him worse. Rose, Isabella, I'll keep doing it over and over for what he did to you two. To my family." But Rose couldn't even understand what he said, couldn't understand the stream of vile words and threatening promises that spewed like poisonous acid into the air.

The Tardis was growing dim in the room, screaming at her Time Lord to stop, that he was scaring them. To just look. I could understand every bit of his rant, every syllable spoken of the dead language that the Tardis would never dare to translate.

"Please… Stop." I sobbed out finally, speaking in light High Gallifreyan. I was crying too now, the Doctor stopping mid-sentence. He looked down at me, the words spoken in his old language snapping him out of his reverie. "You're… you're not like that. Y-you're my dad. You're the Doctor… You shouldn't be like this. You're scaring Rose."

He looked lost then, his features morphing into shock and fear, so saddening and soul crushing in that one moment. He hadn't know I knew how to speak Gallifreyan, did he? He didn't know that I could hear every word sputtered out of his mouth that caused me to quiver into nothing but a form of crying fear.

Rose was inconsolable now, crying with soft whimpers and shuttering sobs at the venom in his voice when he spoke through the strands of beautiful note-like language, broken yet still there. Words she would never understand, but still were unstintingly beautiful despite the horror and threatening nature behind them. They had almost physically hurt my mother, sounds used for such purposes as the Doctor had derived to.

He stepped back, but then quickly closed the distance between him and Rose, going around my bed to her figure. She was hunched over by the hospital bed, hands fisted and holding the bottom of her shirt to her eyes to try and wipe away her tears. The Time Lord wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hands into her midsection and holding her back to his front tightly. He whispered words of forgiveness into her ear, words she didn't understand still but not used in a rampage of acrimony.

I watched in silence, a master bearer of my own pain. I was close to the Doctor's level even now, a step close to 'self-inflictor'. I could hide my sadness, anger, and pain in deep iron gates solid and thick in my own mind while my mother couldn't. I turned to them in my sitting up position, watching in silence at the embraced pair.

Slowly Rose turned to sob into his chest, unable to stop the waterfall of tears. Was she alright? The question danced on the tip of my tongue, before I swallowed it down under another wave of anger towards myself. Stupid question. Stupid memories. Stupid dreams.

The Doctor had one arm around her waist, the other around her back. Rose had one hand on his chest, balled into a fist with the fabric of his clothing, the other hand wrapped firmly on his back. Forever seemed to pass in the next few moments, my father killing himself for what he did, my mother unable to grip onto stability under her influence of tears, memories, and pain. And myself? I couldn't find myself to move, to get up and comfort my own mother.

Not even as the Doctor left me with Rose crumpled into his arms, unable to quiet her tears. All of our expressions empty and blank, as they left me to ponder in thoughts that sent me one foot deeper to becoming hollow with each second. Not even as minutes turned to hours, long after the sound of a door shutting to possibly a bedroom. The sounds that followed were of sadness and grief, and something else. Something that reddened my cheeks.

**~DW~**

I scurried away from the medbay quickly, trying to escape certain… sounds that were coming from the direction of the Doctor's bedroom. Rose's was in the direction I was heading, and in my head I could hear the Tardis chuckling, a sense of 'finally-they-did-something-about-the-really-bad-sexual-tension-in-the-air-although-im-not-too-happy-about-how-it-came-around-to-be' coming off of her.

I smiled softly, just an upturn of the corner of my lips. I shambled on in the halls, not really heading for any certain direction. I wasn't tired. No, actually I felt like I wouldn't be able to find rest in a bed for some time now, making me wonder just how long I was out. Hours? Days? Weeks? The Doctor had said a healing coma now that I remember, so that might mean quite a while.

I stopped in the hall, leaning against a random doorway, looking onward to see if the passage way ever ended. This place was so huge, and I barely knew any of it. With an inward sigh at the time I suddenly found upon my shoulders, I nudged the Tardis for direction to something to amuse my thoughts for quite a while.

But before the Tardis responded, my stomach growled, reminding me just how hungry I was. Right, could have been days, or weeks out on that bed. With a shaking of my head, I followed the Tardis' directions to a close by kitchen. With a fond pat against the walls, I entered the replica of the other one. Perhaps… oh. It was the same kitchen. But I thought it was down by the garden and library? The Doctor had mentioned that she could move rooms at will. Convenient.

"Well, while they're busy with… making up. How about I make some food?" The Tardis hummed contently in agreement as I began making myself something edible. Twenty-three minutes and forty-six seconds later, the fruit of my efforts was burned pasta, and over salty vegetables. I grumbled about it, before tossing the rejected food out. Well, great.

Deciding to do something a bit easier, I just made some macaroni and cheese, with tea. Finally after entering the kitchen a total of twenty-nine minutes later I had some food. The Tardis hadn't been exactly the best of help, deciding to berate me for my Jackie-style cooking and laughing at my efforts. At least this food tasted good, nice and edible. How I liked my food.

As I ate, I thought about my parents. I knew that they had been friends, but there was always something… more to it. When I realized at first that they weren't together when I came on board, and found out what really happened- it surprised me. So was it Jack's fault, all his doing? Or had their always been a spark, not just because of me that blossomed into what was happening now?

An image was sent to my mind, one of the Doctor- John Smith, my first dad- dancing around the console of the Tardis with a joyful Rose, laughing brightly. They looked so alive, a moment before I came. Where had that come from? The Time ship I was in hummed in acceptance for the crime, sending another image into my mind. A picture of Rose surrounded by mannequins in a basement, him grabbing her hand. His mouth morphed into the single most important word, a word that saved both of them that day and continues to do so to this day. 'Run'.

More images, each resembling a story I was once told by either Rose or the Time Lord at one point or another, watered down and without the love that I saw that was always between these two in these flickers of a life before me.

Rose and the Doctor in a wooden spacious room, futuristic glass protecting them from a view of a dying sun and dead world, both silent as they held hands and watched future Earth burning.

Rose and the Doctor in a cellar, trapped behind iron gates where blue gaseous figures moaned at them, their faces fearful, but their hands locked in embrace.

Rose and the Doctor in what looked like a cabinet room, the Doctor looking at her with such disbelief, such wonder, such _love _for my mother, the woman who would let him do anything to save the world despite the consequences of her death.

Rose and the Doctor in a cement room, the Doctor holding a gun at his side limply, as Rose stood next to a metal casing that revealed a pink creature with flailing tentacles reaching for the sun. I knew it as a Dalek, the only natural predator for a Time Lord from the books I read in the Library, but here Rose was- protecting it, when it only wanted to be free as the Doctor watched stumped and horrified. Horrified of this single pink and yellow human that was tilting his world on its axis and ripping apart the defenses he took so long to build around his scarred hearts.

Rose and the Doctor shackled by their wrists into standing, a man with a frosty appearance interrogating them. Rose being electrocuted as the Doctor screamed out for her release, to stop this unnecessary pain for the human he's loved since 'Run'.

Rose and the Doctor lying in the darkness of the Doctor's bedroom, Rose crying to sleep over the loss of her father Pete, the Doctor holding her close to help her sleep and keep away the nightmares, soothing her.

Rose and the Doctor trapped in a closet, Rose asking him to dance with her, and him finally complying. Finally dancing with her in the small cupboard until Jack saves them, not noticing even with their strange dancing in their moment being teleported.

The rain of images left me, and I looked up at the Tardis for a moment, confused. My father and mother had always been close, ever since the beginning. Always tiptoeing around that line that they would never cross. What would have happened had I had never been born?

I delved into the time line that made its apparent way if that were to happen. The thought making me flinch. The Doctor never would have found out about Johnny. This wouldn't have happened, right now- them getting together. So perhaps it was a good thing that I was here. An excellent thing.

**~DW~**

I found the console room just down the hall, appreciative of the Tardis' shifting of hallways to get me there quickly. Entering the room, I took a moment to think of a place to visit. Perhaps now was a time to go to a place I had always wanted to go to? A place like…

With a brilliant grin I set the coordinates, the Tardis humming in her approval of my choice of destination. My fears and sadness was locked away and forgotten of for now, my focus on what I would do when I arrived. The sunset would be a thing to see.

* * *

**Up Next; Asphyxiation**

**Isabella ends up where she wanted to be... but it seems that she didn't do too much of her history! She ends up on a world that's mainly water, except for she didn't account for the war between Homo reptilia and Homo Oreochromis! With the Tardis out of reach and her parents preoccupied, Isabella has 12 hours to stop prehistoric earth from being flooded by water!**


End file.
